Become a Ninja? HELL YES!
by Carmen-Uchiha-Bunny
Summary: When a video game transports you somewhere completely different and you wonder which is the real world? "Characters with personalities, lives and feelings... how can this is a game?" Watch Robin go through all the adventures a ninja would go through, love, hatred, death around every corner. Create your character, live and be a ninja! Sasuke x OC x Akatsuki, Spoilers, M for swears
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Comes Alive 1**

**I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all.**

* * *

"Hey Robin! Your game has come!"

"Out of the way bro!"

And like my… my bro has met the floor and my oh so precious game is in my arms, being hugged.

Oh right, I'm Robin Wilson, I'm 16 years old and I think 3 months. I have dark brown, shoulder length, layered hair along with blue-green eyes. Right now I'm wearing a black and white Gothic hello kitty tee shirt and skinny purple jeans.

"You are such a bitch you know that," my brother says while sitting on the floor, his chin on his palm with his elbow on his knee.

Oh right, that's my brother, Robert or as I call him; bro or Robby or Robo just to piss him off. He has messy chin length dyed blonde hair while the ends of his hair is its natural dark brown. He has blue eyes which are EXTREMELY light blue… he's awesome like that.

"Yes I know that, it became a fact when I turned 2 and kicked you in the groin for fun," I say with a grin as he glares at me for a second from the floor before getting off of the floor and standing up, I only come to his chin since he is 18 years old and goes to university.

"Yes, I remember that," he says before pulling his hands into his jeans pocket before eyeing the game in my arms with one eyebrow raised. "Another anime video game?" he asks while eyeing the game as I look down to my game for a second before looking to him.

"Yes but it's a 'Naruto' game not an 'anime' game though it does come under the genre of anime so I guess I'll let you call it that," I ramble before looking up to him with a grin as he expression spells one think, 'what the fuck are you talking about'.

"Whatever," he grumbles before running a hand through his dyed blonde hair while looking to me with one lazy looking eye. "Just keep it down while your playing, your walls don't hold in your yelling,"

I send him a glare for that, "I change my mind you CANNOT play this game," I say while glaring at Robo.

"Whatever," he says again with a shrug of his shoulders, "Not like I even want to play it, you won it in some competition didn't you, the first copy of that game while it won't be sold worldwide for some months now," he says while tapping his cheek with his right index finger, trying to recall what I told him while I threw a mini party the day I found out I won the competition by pure luck.

"Bingo and its 7 months actually," I say causally while glancing down to my game, I am DYING to play this right now. "Where are mum and dad anyway?" I ask while tapping my foot impatiently, I seriously want to play my game; it took 2 damn months just to get here seeing as it was a worldwide competition and the game maker people had to translate this game into English for me.

"They went shopping 'bout half an hour ago," he says while checking his purple watch which he causally on his left wrist.

"Well I must be goin-"

"Wait I forgot something," Robby quickly says before walking into the living room and I quickly follow him. I. Want. To. Play. My. Damn. Game!

I watch my bro looking round the room before walking over to the sofa and picking up a box which is quite big, maybe a bit smaller then my bro's head.

"What's that?" I ask while eyeing the box as he brings it over to me and hands it to me, I weight it slightly as he does that, its not that heavy though it does look it.

"How the hell should I know?" he says with a small glare before walking round to the fireplace which is below the TV and pulls out a flick thingy knife from behind one of the statue dogs.

How the heck did he know dad hid his knife there?

"Well I'll go get some fridge raiders while you do that," I say while walking to the kitchen and jump a little as my feet touch the freezing cold floor; curse you tiles.

"Which ones you getting?" my bro calls as I look through the raiders sections; trust me these are the best damn things I have EVER ate for a snack.

"The southern fried ones,"

"NO I called them yesterday,"

"FINE I'll get the barbecue ones then!" I say sourly while picking up the barbecue fridge raiders and closing the fridge door before walking to the living room to see my bro holding onto some weird headphones.

"These were in the box," he says while looking them over with curiosity; they look like a crossbreed between headphones and glasses.

I show him my hand as he looks at them over for another second before putting me the headphones, putting them in my hand along with some sheet of paper, "instructions?" I guess while looking over the paper as he nods, damn I gotta read this before playing my game.

"Have fun loser," he says while walking pass me while ruffling my hair. I send him a nasty glare as he walks into the kitchen and thankfully out of my life… for the time being.

I slowly sling my headphone-glasses round my neck carefully before running upstairs with my game in hand and slam my bedroom door shut.

"Finally," I say while turning my Xbox on and log into my account and Xbox live account. I softly put my new game in before gazing down at the awesome game case, 'Naruto – Become A Ninja'.

On the front it has Naruto from pre-Shippuden and Shippuden on it though both of them are on separate sides of the case.

The pre-Shippuden Naruto has some characters I have not seen before beside him on his left, the girl, she has short bright blue hair and pink eyes.

The boy, he has chin length brown hair with yellow eyes.

Both of them are grinning while the girl is holding Naruto's hand while the guy has his arm slung round Naruto's shoulder.

While the Shippuden Naruto has those characters but they are teenagers, the girl has long, butt length, bright blue hair and more adult looking pink eyes.

The boy is much taller with his hair in the same style though he looks much older… well they both look older.

Both of the characters are smiling while the girl is hanging onto Naruto's arm while the guy has his hands in his pockets.

I turn the case over as the game loads and skim the back of it while looking at the pictures.

From what I can see from the pictures, it's in the view of a character. 'come alive and become a ninja in this new break-through game. Start from a school child in the academy and become a ninja till the day you die. Restart if needed though your skills will be forever gone. Make friends with fellow ninjas, meet the cast, work, kill, love, anger, all of these can be yours in this break-though of a game.'

I blink a few times as my eyes feel dry from not blinking at all while reading that. That's it I cannot WAIT to play it.

I pull the headphones onto my ears and position the glasses onto my nose, there are a view icons on the lenses.

I reach out for the icons and by my surprise, the icon opens up while making a bell like sound. ON / OFF.

My body shakes with excitement as I press the ON icon and watch it expand as the bell sound echoes my ears.

I pick up the thin instruction booklet thing for the headphone-glasses and see what I just did, I skim through the book and see that I just turned the PH-G (headphone-glasses but they are really called PH-G) on and connected them to the game.

It says the glasses are my vision of the game and not to worry if I cannot communicate with the real-world as it has an auto disconnect function if I cannot turn them off by my touch. So in other words, I cannot talk to anyone or do anything in the real world if I want to.

It also says that 1 hour in the game is only 1 minute in real life, this way I can go through soo many things in 24 minutes which is one day in the game. Okay, THIS IS AWESOME!

There are also some warnings about not to play on a empty stomach and that you have to play for 24 hours in the games before I can turn it off.

I nod my head slightly while getting the gist of the game before closing the booklet and putting it beside me. I quickly eat my fridge raiders as I hum at the deliciousness before throwing the empty packet in the bin and look up to the screen… well I can only see the screen as it covers up the whole sight of my glasses.

I try to press 'start new LIFE' with my controller and see that it isn't doing anything.

I stare blankly at the screen before clicking my fingers slightly, getting an idea. I make a finger and press the button as if it was in reaching length. The icon expands as my vision blinds me completely.

"Oh Fuck," I say while rubbing my eyes and notice something… where are my glasses?

I touch my face and feel no glasses at all. I check for my headphones and speaker and see I don't have them. I take a deep breath before opening my eyes and jump backwards a little bit, this is NOT my room.

The room… has no walls and I cannot see the end of the sides. I look round for someone or something till I hear a bell sound from before, behind me and turn round to see another icon, 'LIVE', it says.

I check myself over to see if I'm alive and see I'm still wearing m gothic hello kitty tee shirt and purple jeans; meaning I am still alive or I THINK I'm alive.

I reach out for the icon as its just in front of me and I watch it expand and a whole collection of icons surround me.

"AHH!" I scream as they spin round me but soon stop all of a sudden.

I slowly open my eyes and see about 10 icons around me, all saying different things.

Hair, body, eyes, face, clothes, skills, bloodline. They all say things along that line. I reach out for the first one I see which says 'name' and watch as it expands and the other icons fly some meters backwards into the wall-less room.

Another bell sound is rung and I see lots of English letters appear in the same style as a keyboard. It says first name above the keyboard so I write in 'Robin', press the enter icon and watch as it expands. The 'first name' words are replaced with 'last name' so I write in my favorite last name which happens to be Japanese 'Fujisaki' I love the name since it has Fuji in it like Mount Fuji and Saki just sounds cool. So yeah I'm now a mix of Japanese and English!

I touch the 'enter' icon and watch it expand but soon cover my eyes a little as the far of icons come rushing back. Only one seems to stick out this time which is 'face'. I touch the icon which makes the other icons rush backwards again and soo many faces surround me, they are all anime faces but the eyes are pitch black. I glance round them all and pick my favourite one. The eyelashes are very long and thick, making it look like she is wearing mascara; her cheeks are only a little rosy but not very; her lips are pink but look a little red in a way and her eyes are a good size and look a little child like but also look a bit sharp.

I press that icon and watch as a blank body shape picture appears, I watch as the icon I touched fly onto the body and the face now becomes the one I picked. COOL! AWESOME-NESS!

I grin again but I'm also ready as the icons come back again and the icon that sticks out this time is 'hair'.

I press on that icon and watch as sooooo many hair styles come and surround me. I glance round at them all and I fall in love with one of them. It looks like Amu from Shugo Chara normal hairstyle but it ends at the chin. Its looks SUPER cute and awesome like. I quickly jump a little to press on the icon and watch as many colors cover that icon. I shrug my shoulders at the bright colors and choose the dark brown one so its my hair colour.

"This is so awesome," I murmur under my breath as the icons return to me and the icon, 'body shape' appears which I quickly touch; I really want to get to clothes to see what ninja like clothes I can choose for a starter.

I look along the body types as the teenage type and child type are beside each other, to show what your body will look like in years later; and choose a body type which is VERY nice for a 12 year old body, the breasts are coming along perfectly as a child and her stomach is smooth and everything seems perfect though her behind is quite small, meaning sitting on the ground may hurt after awhile; and the teenager's body looks brilliant. The breasts are a bit smaller then Tsunade's but aren't as big as hers, the hips are quite nice though, again, the behind is quite small which is kinder annoying.

I shake my head and press on those icons with two hands and watch as another body appears as the two icons fly onto them, one icon each. The other icon looks the same as the child's one though more developed.

"Its official, my character will look as awesome as any character known to EARTH! Thank you lord for competitions and the creators of this game!" I say happily while doing a little jump, this is super awesome as hell.

I press the next icon that comes to me and grin with excitement, its 'clothes' and this is coming from a girl who hates clothes shopping, I can't wait.

I watch as the other few icons so flying back VERY way away this time and the area from eye sight is covered with clothing which shocks me. How many outfits could you make with this?

* * *

TIME SKIP!

* * *

Okay, I think after a good 3 hour search. I have found my dream outfits for a ninja.

The normal outfit for the child is a sleeveless shirt which is red and has some black and white rabbits on the sides and chest of it. I LOVE RABBITS! Took me forever to find the shirt till I realized there was a search icon following behind me, only realized when I turned round to go down another row of clothes. There are also black shorts which end mid thigh and have black cats on the behind pockets, super awesome must I add. The ninja shoes are red with black soles I have shocks which end a few itches below my shorts and the shocks are white with red lace. The outfit for the child also has a red and black Gothic necklace and black leather and lace gloves with knuckle guards which are AWESOME!

As for the teenage outfit, it is a short kimono like shirt with the same design as the child's shirt with black short shorts, the red ninja shoes reach the knees and the shocks are JUST above the shoes. The necklace is black Gothic broken heart and that's it for the teenage outfit, not much change I guess.

I nod my head at my work and press the enter icon which has also been following me around like the search icon. Like a flash of lightening, the icons of clothing are gone and only a few icons remain. I press on the icon 'skills' and watch as a few icons appear with a limit point for the icons. I some points to each icon as 'Ninjutsu', 'Taijutsu' and 'Speed' are the highest while 'swimming' has the least points. I'll just walk on the water, I won't need to swim.

I press that icon and watch as it expands like the rest of them. The last icon that I can see flows over to me and I touch it, 'bloodlines' is what it is called.

"What bloodline should I have," I murmur to myself while looking them over, it seems the bloodlines decide what colour your eyes will be.

I spot a clan which catches my eyes, called Fujisaki clan, the same clan as the last name I gave to my character. It means Wisteria blossom if I remember right which is a type of flower.

I read through the information of the Fujisaki clan and learn something from it, the clan is very small and it specialises in Water and Wind Jutsu.

I nod my head and touch the clan and watch the icon move towards the floating body icons as it stands above them; my body icon's eyes have gone bright spring green.

I blink for a second and see a door-frame standing in front of me, no door and the icons and body icons are gone. I look to the door-frame to try to see what's on the other side but I cannot see; its bright white.

I take a deep breath while grinning; the Naruto world must be on the other side of the door-frame.

"Victory for the Robin!" I yell with my grin before sprinting through the door-frame with my eyes closed and stop once my feet touch the floor. I slowly open my eyes and look towards the world in front of me, people walking through the streets with smiles, stands with food and all types of items, Japanese symbols WHICH I CAN READ! And people jumping along the roof tops… yep… this is the Naruto world… oh this will be fun.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and alert this story~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Comes Alive 2

I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all.

A song for my Character, Robin, is Ordinary Girl – Miley Cyrus. It more or less means, she's normal and she dreams big like everyone else, and life will cut you a break once in a while like her getting a game that she loves.

* * *

**_I blink for a second and see a door-frame standing in front of me, no door and the icons and body icons are gone. I look to the door-frame to try to see what's on the other side but I cannot see; its bright white._**

**_I take a deep breath while grinning; the Naruto world must be on the other side of the door-frame._**

**"_Victory for the Robin!" I yell with my grin before sprinting through the door-frame with my eyes closed and stop once my feet touch the floor. I slowly open my eyes and look towards the world in front of me, people walking through the streets with smiles, stands with food and all types of items, Japanese symbols WHICH I CAN READ! And people jumping along the roof tops… yep… this is the Naruto world… oh this will be fun._**

I walk through the streets with a huge smile on my face as I just… walk. I have no idea where I'm meant to be right now so I'm just walking. I yawn loudly to myself while jumping a little in my next step, oh wait… forgot to check something.

I walk to a shop window and look my body over; my body is now of my body icon of the child, so I must be about 12 or 13 in the game right now.

I grin brightly before walking on again and notice a familiar place from the Naruto world, Yamanaka Hana, also known as Yamanaka flowers which are owned by Ino's family.

I step into the shop and the smell of soo many flowers hit me right in the face.

It smells somewhat like a summer breeze.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!" someone yells which makes me jump… no really JUMP before spinning round to whoever yelled. I stare at the person at the counter who is laughing and see it's the blonde, also known as Ino.

"Quite jumpy today aren't we?" she asks with a grin as I stare at her a little more before relaxing myself, that scared me shitless just then.

"Hey," I say calmly and notice my voice hasn't changed at all, probably a little higher like when I was 13 but about that.

"Soo~ what type of flowers you looking for today then~" Ino hums lightly while walking out from behind the counter and towards me, she seems to be a tiny bit taller then me.

"I'm just looking, its my first day in Konoha," I say which IS true, it IS my first day in Konoha.

"Well welcome to Konoha then," she says with a grin and a wink before walking over to a row of flowers and picking up a small white lily, "consider this a welcoming gift from Yamanaka Flowers," she says with a smile as I nod my head slowly and take the flower from her… that was unexpected from her, a character that I hate.

"Thanks, that was nice of you," I say while fixing the flower into my hair but it soon falls out.

"Let me," she says while taking the flower from me and starts to mess around with my high-ish half ponytail and somehow sticks the lily in it, making it looks like a clip of some sorts. "Now that looks lovely," she says while smiling as I reach up and touch the lily, it does as well, and I can see myself in the store window's reflection.

"Hey, Ino, get me one rose," I hear someone yell into the shop and walks pass me, I gag mentally as I see the pink hair walk pass me. Sakura, my LEAST favourite character in the WHOLE series.

"What for? For Sasuke-kun? Aren't you a little TOO self-confident Billboard brow?" Ino hisses with a glare while taking a red rose from a vase and wrap it up in some white paper.

"Yeah, he'll love them, not like he'll like them from you Ino-Pig," Sakura sings as I roll my eyes at her; I do NOT like you missy, you're my least favourite.

"I think he'll love~ them from me, though he'll think you're a crazed loony, billboard brow," Ino says with a smirk as Sakura turns to her with a glare; why do I feel like a third wheel all of a sudden?

"I'll be going then," I say softly before turning on my heels and walking towards the door.

After taking a few steps, I am tugged backwards by someone and in front of Sakura who seems to be giving me an annoyed look for some reason.

"Well Miss, who is prettier out of us two?" Ino asks as she steps beside me with a soft smile. Sakura seems to glare at Ino before smiling sweetly at me, oh this should be fun.

"I have a name you know," I say while crossing my arms with a blank look, "its Robin Fujisaki," I say before shaking my head, "I truly think INO is prettier out of you two, pink is a horrible colour with green and red seeing as pink is a horrible colour over all, it goes with NO colour while yellow or blonde is beautiful as it goes with almost any colour, like black or blue or even purple," I ramble with a nod as Ino's eyes glitter and Sakura is glaring death at me, no doubt her inner self is yelling insults at me.

"SEE! Robin-chan is sooooo right! Blonde is beautiful! Also your dark brown goes really well with your red and white~" Ino says while hugging my arm with a grin, no doubt I made an enemy of Sakura by saying that… oh well.

"How is that right!? My hair is lovely like Cherry Blossoms!" Sakura yells before throwing the flower to the side and stomping out of the shop, sending me a horrible glare before giving Ino one.

"I was only being truthful," I say with a pout before shaking my head, "better then me lying to her face," I murmur as Ino giggles like a girl before letting go of my arm.

"Its fine, she'll get over it, I'm Ino Yamanaka for the record," she says with a smile as I nod my head back with a smile, she's pretty nice which is kinder weird.

"Nice to meet ya Ino-san,"

"Just call me Ino, okay," she says with a small blush at the –san as I nod my head, Sakura is a big bitch, even in real life like game.

We soon talk for some time about there being a new student at the academy, she hopes its me or a cute guy, there only being a couple of weeks before the exam to graduate and how the village is getting more and more busy this month.

I say my goodbyes to her before walking out the shop with my lily in my hair before walking down the shops till I spot a shop I have always wanted to try, Ichiraku RAMEN!

I slowly lift up the cover as I step into the stand and take a seat by the end; there is no one here apart from the owner and his daughter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen, what can I get you?" the Teuchi asks with a smile while handing me a menu from the other side of the stand.

"Can you please give me a minute to think?" I ask while tilting my head a little, batting my long eyelashes for effect as he blinks (I think) before smiling and nodding his head.

"Sure, sure, take as long as you need," he says with a chuckle before turning to his daughter, Ayame, and talking to her about stuff, I think its about some new ramen flavour or something.

I dig through my pockets and pull out some paper which looks like bills with the Leaf symbol on it, I think carefully about the Naruto bills and slowly nod my head, and this is Naruto money… SO COOL! I HAVE NARUTO MONEY!

I glance at the menu and see some pock and chicken ramen is 400 ryo which I think is 4 pounds.

"Excuse me," I say while looking up from my menu to the two cooks, "I would like the pork and chicken ramen please," I say with a smile while putting my menu down which Teuchi picks up while grinning.

"One pork and chicken ramen coming up," he says with a grin before turning round and starts cooking with Ayame turning to me with a smile.

"Never seen you round his part of Konoha before, is this your first time here?" she asks with a smile as I nod my head while breaking some of the chopsticks with my fingers, make me wonder how no one gets splitters because of these.

"Yeah, this is my first day in Konoha," I say with a smile as her eyes light up while smiling.

"Well welcome to Konoha," she says with a smile as Teuchi glances to us both from his cooking of my lovely ramen, I can smell it from here, it smells better then any ramen or noodles I have ever had before.

"Your ramen is on the house," Teuchi says with a laugh as I blush a tiny bit, he doesn't have to do that.

"You don't have to do that, really, I'm fine with paying."

"No, no, consider it a welcoming gift from Ayame and I," he says with his grin while drying off the ramen before putting it in a bowl and putting the bits of chicken, pock, soup stuff and the rest of it before putting it down in front of me, "here's your ramen, enjoy," he says with his grin as he leans back with Ayame, watching me as I give an awkward smile, it seems that they want to see my reaction to the ramen.

I successfully snap the chopsticks in half and inside I am doing a little victory dances. I. Am. Awesome.

I carefully pick up the chopsticks in my hand and successfully start eating the ramen… its official, my victory dance is now huge music number and I'm better then awesome! I AM SUPER AWESOME!

"This is amazing," I say while putting my chopsticks down and downing my ramen soup stuff… amazing… awesome… so many words for this ramen.

"Great to see you like our ramen," Teuchi says with a chuckle while taking the bowl from in front of me as I grin to them both, that was awesome! This guy should win a prize in best ramen maker EVER!

I nod my head while standing up and stretching out, that was awesome and I am SOO coming back later on.

"Well, I'll see you guys later on," I say with a smile and a wave which they both return with an even bigger smile and wave.

I step out of the ramen bar and feel the night air hit me strong and hard. I shake and hold my arms while rubbing my arms to warm myself up. Its freaking cold as hell.

I walk back the way I came from the ramen bar and look round the stores, soo many different shops and bars, I spot the Yamanaka flower shop and smile, its still cold as hell and the warmth is coming from there, might as well visit Ino, I have no where else to be… fuck… just realized something… I have no where to stay tonight… shit.

I slowly walk into the shop before sighing a little, Ahh that's better and it smells freaking AWESOME in here.

"Ahh Robin-chan!" I hear my name being called; I look up and see Ino smiling with her father beside her, staring at me with a small smile / confused face.

"Hey Ino," I say with a smile while walking towards her, she quickly steps out from behind the counter and skips over to me with a smile on her face. "How's work here?" I ask with my smile while rubbing my arms a little, still kinder cold seeing as I'm wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"Its going great~ it had a rush after you came," she says with her smile as I see her father, I think his name is Inoichi, staring at us both with a smile on his face; probably because Ino never normally gets along with girls her own age.

"That's great," I say with a smile and a small laugh as she grins. I turn my head slightly as I watch her father walk over to us, still in his normal out of standard flak jacket, sleeveless red jacket and his normal black outfit.

"So those this Ino?" he asks while walking over to us, Ino looks back to her dad with a smile before looking to me.

"This is Robin Fujisaki, its her first day in Konoha," she says with her smile as her dad's eyes widen for a second before narrowing his eyes a little.

"Robin Fujisaki, which town did you come from?" he asks as I think carefully about that one before something clicks in my head, I didn't come from any village seeing as Konoha is the first village in this world I have been to, seeing as this, sadly is, a game to me.

"I don't remember," I say with a shrug, "I woke up inside the village but I don't have any memories at all, not my family, my past, I only remember some bits from my ninja school and myself but that's it," I say with a shrug as I mentally take a note of what I just said, I need to remember that now.

"Well, don't you have anywhere to stay, Robin-chan?" Ino asks with a slightly concerned face as her father seems to be looking from me to her daughter then to me again.

"No… I don't," I say while looking down slightly, I actually don't as well… I DON'T WANNA BE HOMELESS!

"Well you can stay with us, Robin-chan can stay with me, and I don't mind sharing my bed," Ino joins in while turning to her dad with the biggest anime puppy eyes I have EVER seen, even bigger then Naruto's puppy eyes.

"I have no problem with that, I'm sure your mother wouldn't either," Inoichi says with a small chuckle, looking to me with his blue-green eyes as Ino looks at me with hers.

"Sure… I guess… I'll do my part to help out though," I add with a small smile and nod as Ino does a squeal before hugging me close, laughing and giggling a little which makes me join her, laughing is contagious since her dad has joined us with the giggling though he is chuckling.

"Alright, we're find something for you to d-"

"Let's go Robin-chan we have sooooo much to talk about!" Ino yells, cutting off her dad while dragging me behind the counter and through the door, probably dragging me into her house. I glance round at everything as she drags me upstairs by my wrist and into a room which has a lot of purple, yellow and pink in the room.

"Is this your room?" I ask while looking round the room, taking a seat on the huge bed in the corner of the room as I watch Ino pull some huge purple fluffy pillows into the middle of her large room before plopping down onto one of them.

"Yep, my sexy room," she says with a grin and wink before sitting up in her pillow, I decide to join her, I slowly jump off of the bed and slowly settle down on the other purple pillow.

"Very," I say with a small laugh and smile as she laughs back, smiling a bit.

I soon hear knocking on Ino's door and I look to it as I hear Ino standing up, "I'm coming I'm coming," she calls while walking over to the door, she swings it open and a woman who I recognize to be her mother, she has light brown eyes and brown hair in a bun, she walks in with some drinks and I think cookies and cakes… Ohh I want.

"Good evening girls, lights out at 9, you both have school in the morning," she says calming while putting the tray of cookies, cakes and drinks down on Ino's little pink table.

"Both of us?" I ask while turning my head to the side, batting my lashes as her mother looks me with a small smile.

"Yes, my husband is talking to the Hokage downstairs as we speak, it seems the Hokage signed you up for the academy yesterday," she says with a calm look before walking to the door, "Remember Ino, lights out, 9, no later," she says before walking out of the door which Ino quickly closes with a sigh.

"So the Hokage knows you're here?"

"I didn't know," I say while glancing to the cakes, I want one I want one I want ONE!

Ino looks to me, then to the cakes, then to me, before giving me a huge smile while walking over to the tray, picking it up and pulling her pillow towards me.

"Let's dig in before my mum regrets giving them to us," she says while picking up a yellow iced cupcake and taking a huge bite out of it, leaving icing on her lips.

"You look like the type of diet, I mean your really skinny and tall and thin and…" I ramble on as Ino giggles a little, well it does say she diets A Lot on her character profile.

"I do, though I have my times to eat junk food, can't diet all the time, its not healthy," she says while wiping her mouth which has icing on it before wiping the icing onto a tissue which is yellow and lacy looking.

"I see," I say while slowly taking a purple cupcake before taking a nice big bite out of it; oh that is just LOVELY! I lick the icing off before finishing off the cupcake and throw the wrapping in the bin which Ino just put her wrapping in.

"So," she begins before grinning at me; oh this cannot be good, "seen any cute boys around Konoha?"

"Cute boys?" I ask innocently while bringing my knees up to my chest in my pillow seat.

"Yeah like… like… Sasuke Uchiha~ oh he is such a hottie, he is sooooo cool and hot and soo good at EVERYTHING!" she yells while shaking me a little.

"Oh, I've seen him once, while walking round Konoha, one of the girls squealed his name," I say with a shrug as Ino looks at me like she expects me to say something like 'I know the cure to cancer' or something. "He's alright, he seems like a loner to me."

"He is~ a dreamy one by that!" Ino squeals as I cover my ears, they are really starting to hurt now, squeal or not my ears are sensitive.

"You can have him, though if he has a good personality then I might steal him," I joke with a laugh as Ino catches onto the joke and laughs a little as well.

I glance to her clock which is beside her bed on a bedside table which reads 8:46pm.

"Shouldn't we get ready for bed then?" I ask while pointing slightly to the purple fluffy clock beside the bed.

"Oh yeah we should, I'm sure we got a spare toothbrush round here and you can borrow some of my PJs," Ino says while jumping off of her pillow and springing over to her drawers, slowly pulling out a huge white shirt with black lace. "You can use my nightgown," she says while throwing the nightgown at me which I weirdly enough catch, normally I drop things like this.

"Thanks… a lot Ino," I say to her softly while quickly stripping and putting the nightgown on, it fits quite well and its kinder snug in a way.

"Its fine, it's too big for me anyway," she says while stripping herself and changing into a white tank top and purple short shorts.

I nod my head and stretch out a little before standing up, following Ino out the door and into a big, blue bathroom.

"Here you go," she says while handing me a red toothbrush which looks brand new. "Your very own toothbrush," she says with a smile before taking a bright purple one out of a pot, wets it, puts toothpaste on it, wets it again and then starts brushing her teeth.

I smile a little, mutter a thank you then repeat what she did and start brushing my own teeth.

I glance to her as she spits and gets the floss out, using it just as I spit my stuff out and wipe my mouth with a hand, finished.

"You almost done Ino?" I asks while watching her carefully floss her teeth before licking them and throwing the floss away, into a little blue bin.

"I'm done~" she sings a little while walking pass me, grabbing my hand while walking out the bathroom and leading me back to her bedroom.

I yawn a little and cover my mouth with my spare hand, I let Ino lead me to her room and slowly walk into it as she lets go of my hand and walks over to her bed, jumping into it and leaving me the left side of it.

"Thanks again," I say while slipping into the left side of the bed and pulling the covers towards me, snuggling into them while closing my eyes.

"Its fine, I miss doing this with friends," she says as I open one of my eyes to see her, she's looking at me with a peaceful smiling face, like she misses having sleepovers or something.

I send her a small sleepy smile back before reaching my hand up to cover my yawn.

"Night Robin-chan," she says while closing her green-blue eyes and hugging onto a smaller pillow. I watch her for a second, glance to the clock to see its 9:20, then wonder how this can be a game when she seems like a real person with feelings, a heart and a mind.

I slowly close my eye as thoughts spin round my head, everyone here seems to have a mind and feelings as everyone I have met has welcomed me into Konoha or in Sakura's case, glared at me for being truthful.

How can this world be a game? When everyone seems so alive, being happy and welcoming, just how is this a game? How can I feel so at home in a game?

* * *

**I do not own Naruto remember!**

**Please review, favourite and alert this story~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Comes Alive 3

I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the other things and that's all.

**"_Its fine, I miss doing this with friends," she says as I open one of my eyes to see her, she's looking at me with a peaceful smiling face, like she misses having sleepovers or something._**

**_I send her a small sleepy smile back before reaching my hand up to cover my yawn._**

**"_Night Robin-chan," she says while closing her green-blue eyes and hugging onto a smaller pillow. I watch her for a second, wondering how this can be a game when she seems like a real person with feelings, a heart and a mind._**

**_I slowly close my eye as thoughts spin round my head, everyone here seems to have a mind and feelings as everyone I have met has welcomed me into Konoha or in Sakura's case, glared at me for being truthful._**

**_How can this world be a game? When everyone seems so alive, being happy and welcoming, just how is this a game? How can I feel so at home in a game?_**

* * *

"Robin-chan, we're gonna be late and I CANNOT be late," I hear someone yell loudly as I simply roll onto my left side while slowly and carefully opening my eyes which sting from the sudden light from the window, its way to early for me to be getting out of bed… plus I'm still tired to get out of this nice warm bed.

"Go away bro," I murmur while snuggling closer into the covers and into the pillow, oh I am soo warm right now it's unbelievable! Seriously Robo kick off.

"You have a brother? Is he cute? He is hot?" the voice asks which shocks me and causes me to roll off of the bed and onto the floor… ow my face.

"Ow my spleen," what IS a spleen?

"Robin-chan are you okay?" the voice asks as I slowly take my face out of the floor and rub my nose carefully, what a nice way to wake up in the morning.

"I'm fine," I say while sitting up and rubbing my poor nose, what did my nose do to deserve this?

I slowly take my hand away from my nose as the stinging… it completely gone. I look to the voice and see a girl who resembles Ino from the anime Naruto… wait… umm… oh yeah… the video game… I remember now.

"We gotta get ready for the academy," she says with a smile while passing me the clothes I wore yesterday, "my mum cleaned those while we slept," she says while stripping off her shorts and tank top before changing into her normal purple outfit.

I nod my head slowly before changing out of the nightgown she leant me and into the clothes I am more comfortable in, my red sleeveless shirt with black and white rabbits, along with my cat shorts. I slip my gloves on along with my ninja shoes which I learnt how to undo yesterday.

I quickly follow Ino into the bathroom as we both quickly brush out teeth and sprint downstairs to where Ino's mum is.

"Good morning girls," she says with a slight smile as there is toast, orange juice and pancakes on the table, waiting for me- I mean us.

""Morning,"" we both respond at the same time which makes us giggle a tiny bit before sitting down at the dinning table. I sit a little awkwardly at first but soon the family like aura surrounds me and I start to relax.

Ino hands me a plate with some toast and pancakes on it and a cup of orange juice as she only has two pieces of toast.

"Thanks," I say while putting my plate down and taking a large bite out of my first piece of toast, "is that all you're having?" I ask as she starts eating her toast politely.

Ino gives a fairy normal nod while finishing off her first piece of toast and starting on her second.

I nod slowly at her before finishing off my 3rd piece of toast and quickly starting on my pancakes. I soon finish them as Ino is finishing her toast and juice off.

Once I finish, I grab both Ino and my own plate and take it over to the sink and start washing it carefully and quickly.

"You don't have to do that dear," Ino's mother says nicely while walking over to me, I quickly shake my head and put the plates away, done.

"Its fine, consider it my way of saying thank you for letting me stay the night, I'll ask the Hokage later if he can find me a place to stay," I say with a smile as Ino's mother gives me a small nod and smile.

"Come on Robin-chan, we're gonna be late," Ino says while rushing me out of the door, into the flower shop and out into the bright morning light of the Konoha streets.

I take in all the details as she starts walking with me, explaining all the sights in Konoha and what I should check out first, oh and also where the Hokage's office is though I already know it's that big building over there, under the Hokage statues.

"So this is the Ninja Academy," Ino says while walking up to it, smiling to me as I nod my head slowly and walk over to her and the academy, I follow her inside and walk into the classroom where lots of kids are talking, gossiping and… sleeping.

"Ino! We have such big news about Sasuke-kuun!" a girl with high and… horrible looking ponytails yells while running over to Ino. She soon stops as I step out from behind Ino and look to her; this girl looks more like a pig then Ino.

"Ahh, tell me tell me!" Ino yells with happiness as I stare at them both, confused. The pig ponytails girl gives me a glare for some reason as Ino and her walk off towards the edge of the classroom. Ino mouths a 'sorry' to me as I shake my head with a smile.

I look round the classroom and see a free row near the front of the classroom; I think it's the 2nd from the front.

I walk down the rows and hop into that row before sitting down in the middle of it, I seem to be getting some glares from the girls for some reason, whoa girls do NOT like me for some reason, maybe its my big (very big for 12 year olds, about Hinata's size) breasts or super cute half ponytail like Amu from Shugo Chara?

"You must be Robin Fujisaki," a guy with dark brown hair which is in a pony tail and dark eyes, I nod my head as something clicks in my head, its Iruka!

"Yes, that's me," I say while standing up and following him to the front of the class.

"I'm Iruka Umino, it's very nice to meet you," he says with a smile and with kind eyes… I am really starting to doubt that this is a game.

"Nice to meet you too, Iruka-sensei," I say with a kind smile back as he nods his head and turns to the class, some students come in and take their seats and I recognise some of the late people, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.

"Class… class…" Iruka says as the whole class seem to be ignoring him. A little anger mark appears on his forehead and I quickly cover my ears; even I know what is going to happen next.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" I was soo right… he yelled louder then my brother who is louder then me and I'M A GIRL.

I am very amazed by Iruka as the whole class is quiet and looking to the front like a lesson is about to happen… whoa… they behave better then my class and we're little demons with teachers.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Robin Fujisaki, everyone please welcome her to our class," he says with a smile to me then to his class as many 'welcome', 'Hai' and 'yes Iruka-sensei' are heard. "Robin, could you take a seat beside… Sasuke… the seat beside him is free," he says while nodding his head to the empty seat… which was the seat I was sitting in before.

"Hai," I say with a small smile before jumping onto the desk before plopping down in my seat. Iruka gives me a surprised look before chuckling a little.

"Robin… you can always walk round it,"

"I know but that way was quicker," I deadpan as he sighs a little before shaking his head, turning to the class as he does that.

"Okay class, this morning we will be doing self study and for the afternoon will be outdoor exercise, so everyone take out their textbooks, take notes, and NO leaving your seat unless necessary, I'll just be at my desk if you need me… also you may talk but no shouting across the room," he announces to the class before walking back to his desk, takes out a HUGE pile of paperwork before sitting down and working on them.

I spin a little to my side and look round the class to see what everyone is doing. Ino is gossiping with her other friends while sparing me a look, smile and a small wave; Sakura is studying like no tomorrow with a bandana on her forehead which says 'study' and she is giving me many glares and staring at the guy beside, Sasuke, like he's a piece of meat and Sasuke… just has his textbook on the table and is reading it calmly… oh and Naruto is fooling around with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji… who knew.

Okay… I wanna work as well… yet I do not have a textbook… okay… I shall ask the wonderful, lovely Iruka-sensei.

"Hey sensei," I call as he quickly looks up from his paperwork. "I haven't got a textbook to work from," I say while crossing my legs over in my seat, it's a pretty comfy seat.

"Oh, well you can share with Sasuke till I get you a textbook," he says as I sigh a tiny bit, I have to share… damn it.

I look down to the desk as I think; I have to share but I read aloud which is gonna be hard seeing as I have to share the book… I learn better remembering what someone says then reading and taking notes… damn it all.

"Do you understand any of these," a voice asks as I slowly turn my head to the left to see Sasuke staring at me, his textbook facing me as he points at the text on the page.

Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience.

Well I do not know that… nope… that's new I didn't know there was physical energy present is EVERY cell in our bodies.

"I don't know most of this, I know what chakra does like Jutsu but… that's it," I say while rubbing the back of my neck… shit he is glaring that is NOT good!

"Hn," he grunts before flipping through some pages before slamming the book down on the table, making me jump slightly as he turns to me.

I slowly look down on the book and read the paragraph he is pointing at. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water,exhaling fire and/or creating illusions.

Okay so handsigns are used to mould the chakra into types of Justus like fire style and water style… coolio.

"Okay, I get most of it," I say with a shrug as he nods and picks up the book again, turning to a different section of the book.

"Ninjutsu is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons," he says while flipping to another page of the tiny yet thick textbook.

"Okay, I got that," I say while thinking, so Ninjutsu is just a term for a technique that allows you to do something that your incapable of doing, but Ninjutsu let's you do it, so damn cool! I'm actually learning this as well! It isn't going in one ear and out the other!

"Good," he begins before flipping the pages again before stopping again, "Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques," he says as I start to process that all, damn Sasuke has a mouth on him when it comes to teaching someone stupid.

Okay, Taijutsu is basically, techniques of martial arts or natural human abilities. Taijutsu is used through physical and mental powers we have and stamina and strength which we gain through training. Taijutsu doesn't require chakra but we can use it to make the Taijutsu way stronger. Okay, that's easy enough.

"Okay," I say with another nod and a small smile; that was quite easy to remember if I put it on simple terms for myself.

Okay we have covered chakra, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so Genjutsu must be next.

"Lastly, Genjutsu," he begins as I mentally cheer for myself; I was sooooo right! "Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of Genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like Taijutsu or Ninjutsu; Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses, you can break Genjutsu if you change your flow of chakra," he says while flipping more pages of the book as I slowly process everything he said; that was confusing…

So Genjutsu uses chakra and handsigns like Ninjutsu… umm… changing your flow of chakra breaks the Genjutsu if you're in one… instead of attacking the body like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu… it bends the chakra flow of the victim's brain to you which causes a problem with their senses so by bending their chakra in different ways you can create different illusions! I am awesome damn it!

"Do you think you can remember all of that," he asks while putting the book down and leaning his chin on his palm, giving me a blank bored look.

I nod my head with a smile before yawning a tiny bit, "I remember most of it I think, Genjutsu uses chakra and handsigns but bends the chakra to your will to make the person experience illusions, Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat but you can use chakra to strengthen its power and use, Ninjutsu uses chakra and handsigns too but it lets you do things you can't normally do like blowing fire, creating lightening with your chakra and stuff you can't do on your own or with a weapon," I say while replaying my notes in my head before looking at him, his mouth is a tiny bit open with eyes slightly shocked; didn't expect me with remember it all did ya, Mister Uchiha. 'Skill level up' a voice says in my head for a split second as I blink… the fuck was that?!

"That is correct," he says before crossing his arms over each other after opening the textbook to read from. I blink confused for a second before looking round the classroom again, Naruto is sleeping along with Shikamaru, Choji is eating some chips which I want, Ino is gossiping about Sasuke while talking about some studying and Sakura is still studying again while sending me glares and Sasuke dumb-love looks which makes me gag mentally. I do not like you missy.

'Robin-san, this is PH-G speaking,' a voice in my head says as I quickly glance round the room, yep no normal person said that. 'your time limit is up, your life so far has been auto-saved so if you wish to exit this world, please tap the air in front of you to open your menu,' it says in my head as I blink very confused… didn't it say something about a menu in the manual?

I slowly reach my hand out and tap the air with my index finger and blink as a row of bars round out in front of me.

Skills, relationships, missions, item, status, log out. It says those as I curiously press the skills and watch as a row of skills roll down in front of me. I put my speed the highest it could go as a starter level but it can go higher as time goes; Taijutsu is also at its max highest for its starter level and so is Ninjutsu while swimming and crafting has only a few points, my lowest skills but they can improve if I try.

I nod my head slowly while pressing the little backwards arrow and going back to the menu screen. I blink and think for a minute as the bars roll down; can't everyone see my skills?!

I snap my head back to everyone and see that everyone is frozen… okay… creepy as hell… but okay.

I give one happier grin to everyone before pressing the status button and it expands like skills did and everything else has. A mini body icon of my character appears, maybe about the size of a Barbie doll, under my icon are a lot of different statuses.

Relationship status says single, ninja title says school student and famous title says unknown which makes me pout a little, I'm not famous either… so mean… oh well I'll be famous sooner or later, I'll make sure of it.

It also says how much money I have and it says about 400000 ryo which is about 4000 pounds… which isn't much at all… damn it I need to find a part-time job then. I get paid for missions but last time I check D ranked for genins didn't pay much at all.

I sigh to my luck before pressing the back icon and then tapping on the relationships icon and watch it expand with the bell sound, I grin; the expanding with the bell sound will never get old.

It says what our relationship is and what they think of me… coolio!

Ino and me have a 'new friends' relationship while it says she thinks I'm one of her closest friends… she must have shitty friends since we met yesterday. Naruto and I are 'classmates' while he thinks I need more luck since I sit next to Sasuke but he also thinks I'm normal. Sasuke and I are 'classmates' while he thinks he should keep a close eye on me for some reason… thankfully he is too 'cool' to be a stalker so I'm safe for now.

No other relationships to mention so I guess that's it… whoa it has every ninja I know from the anime on this! Even the Akatsuki!

Deidara and Sasori don't know me so it has 'no relationship' on it so yeah I'm not very famous.

I press the back icon again and look over the icon before sighing a little, guess its time to go back to reality. I give the class one last smile before pressing the 'log out' icon and feel my icons close by force.

I open them again and shake my head at the lightness of it, I feel lightheaded all of a sudden. I slowly look round my room and see everything is still here… I'm still alive!

I try to rub my eyes as they feel a little heavy and bash into my glasses… so they are back. I take my PH-G off and look it over, it isn't on and neither is my TV… okay… that was AWESOME!

I place my PH-G down softly on my desk and rub my eyes tiredly as I look to my clock, it's only half an hour at most.

I yawn loudly while stepping out of my bedroom and see my brother run out of his room before snapping his head at me, turning and running over to me, a panicked look on his face.

"Where the hell where you!?" he yells angry while whacking my forehead with two fingers like Itachi does in Naruto, Robo here took over the habit just to annoy me.

"I've been somewhere," I say while rubbing my forehead which throbs a little now; he is such a bastard at times.

"Mum and Dad came home with dinner about 10 minutes ago, where the HELL have you been," he questions with a glare as I give him a sheepish grin.

"I was in my room then the bathroom then my room again," I lie through my teeth as he narrows his eyes a little before turning around abruptly with a frown on his face.

"Whatever; just get downstairs of dinner before our parents kill me," he murmurs the last bit while running a hand through his blonde and brown hair before walking away and down stairs… wait… when I was in the game… I wasn't in my world… okay… what the fuck does that mean?! Seriously!? The game never said anything about transportation! I seriously hope one thing though… I hope that… if I die in the game… I don't die in the real world.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and alert this story~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Comes Alive 4**

**I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all.**

**There is a Poll on my profile to decide what story I'll be making next so please vote!**

**Also I accept all fanart of anything.**

* * *

"_Where the hell where you!?" he yells angry while whacking my forehead with two fingers like Itachi does in Naruto, Robo here took over the habit just to annoy me._

"_I've been somewhere," I say while rubbing my forehead which throbs a little now; he is such a bastard at times._

"_Mum and Dad came home with dinner about 10 minutes ago, where the HELL have you been," he questions with a glare as I give him a sheepish grin._

"_I was in my room then the bathroom then my room again," I lie through my teeth as he narrows his eyes a little before turning around abruptly with a frown on his face._

"_Whatever; just get downstairs of dinner before our parents kill me," he murmurs the last bit while running a hand through his blonde and brown hair before walking away and down stairs… wait… when I was in the game… I wasn't in my world… okay… what the fuck does that mean?! Seriously!? The game never said anything about transportation! I seriously hope one thing though… I hope that… if I die in the game… I don't die in the real world._

* * *

TIME SKIP!

Well… yesterday was fruitful as I had the BEST ramen I have EVER had in my whole life and I will never regret having it.

Oh and my brother almost killed me since he was babysitting me while our mum and dad were gone and I went to the Naruto world so yeah… he got in troooubleeee~!

I also found out that… I disappear from my world when I go into the video game and it says in the leaflet if I die in the game I won't die in the real world… I cannot be sure of that though and I don't plan on testing it out anytime soon.

I yawn loudly while stuffing the remains of my breakfast into my mouth and slowly lifting myself off of my chair, grabbing my Naruto shoulder bag and heading for my room; it's a Sunday and thankfully it's the summer holidays so I don't have to go to college for a few weeks.

"Brooo~ I'm going to play my gameee~!" I yell through the house, seeing as he has to babysit me again since our parents are at work and well… he's 18 so he's technically an adult.

"I don't caaaaree!" he yells back while mocking my tune which makes me glare at his bedroom door as I walk up the stairs and see it, bitch face.

"I'm locking my doooor~!" I yell loudly while walking pass his door which causes a small bang to happen behind the door… Heehee I hope I surprised him.

I hear a louder bang from behind me and see my brother has slammed his door open… nice.

"The fuck did you just say," he yells even louder then I so as I begin to give him a completely blank look, don't make me bitch slap you bitch.

"I'm locking my door so you don't stop me from playing my game," I say while shooing my hand at him as he rolls his eyes at me, Ohh I shall bitch slap you one day boy.

"Yeah, whatever, but if you don't respond to me yelling I'm busting down your door," he says casually as _I_ roll my eyes at him, like to see you try that.

"I have headphones in remember, if I don't respond give me an hour or two," I say while walking to my room and slamming the door shut, just to piss him off.

I hear a frustrated yell from behind my door and grin at him, I did piss him off by that and to complete the frustrated yell, I hear his door slam shut again, hey he yelled first I only yelled to inform him of my disappearance… somewhat.

I turn the lock on my door till I hear a loud click which shows it is now locked. I nod my head to myself before plopping down on the floor in front of my TV… well sitting down on my pillow at least.

I carefully pick up my PH-G and softly put them on, being careful of it since it seems very light like when I first got it yesterday. I blink my eyes a few times as the icon ON / OFF comes onto the screen like before, I reach out and tap the on button as my other hand turns my Xbox box and I log into my Xbox Live account to see that a few of my friends are on.

I ignore them as they all seem to be playing the same game which is Dead Rising or something.

I see the icon 'LIVE' on my screen which is probably to continue where I left off in my game… umm… I am damn sure I left off in the academy… actually I am very sure.

I reach out and tap the 'LIVE' icon which makes it expand and the familiar bell tune surround me again.

I close my eyes slowly as I feel suddenly drowsy. Why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden?

"Oi… wake up," a voice calls as I cover my eyes with my arms; growling a little in my throat, let me sleep… I'm tired.

"Let me sleep bro, I'll destroy your food if you don't go away," I murmur into my arms as I feel my arms leave whatever I was leaning on and I crash downwards onto the floor… Oww my baaaack and faaaacee.

"What fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell angry at whoever threw me off of whatever I was sleeping on and see Sasuke, sitting there with his chin on his palm, smirking at me as I notice I'm in the academy and just swore out loud at him… shit… I'm screwed.

"Not a morning person, I see," he says with a hint of smugness in his voice which makes me narrow my eyes at him, its official your brother prawns over you and look, here I am, I thought you were cool, it seems I was mistaken.

"Go fuck a ninja cat," I whisper to him, low enough for only him to hear me, with a glare as he glares back at me as I stand up and dust myself off, my back really hurts now.

I think for a moment and look round my class and notice they are all looking at me, most of them are trying not to laugh or are laughing while the others / girls are looking at me pretty surprised while Ino knows I am not a morning person from this morning and is giggling softly while shaking her head, hey she knows me pretty well from just this morning.

I plop down in my seat as I spare the black/blue haired boy beside me a glare before looking down to the textbook which is in front of me; jerk face just can't let people sleep.

I look to Iruka's desk and notice he isn't there… what the hell.

"Iruka-sensei went to inform a teacher about some matter," Sasuke says like he is reading my mind as we share the textbook between us like its normal… which it isn't!

"Don't read my mind!" I yell loudly at him as a smirk appears on his lips as he reads the book in front of him.

"You seem to have opened up now," he says as his eyes move across the pages before flipping the page, that smug smirk still on his face.

"Well excuse me for not getting my normal amount of sleep," meaning I only had fridge raiders but today I had a complete breakfast in my world.

"Hn," he grunts as I am soo tempted to smack this boy right now, his attitude reminds me of the boys back in my world and my brother who is a bitch face twit.

I mentally roll my eyes at him and watch the door just as Iruka walks in, a whistle toy thing around his neck along with a clipboard and some papers.

"Alright class, outdoor exercise with begin soon so can everyone calmly make their way outside," Iruka calls to the class while standing beside the door as my class start standing up and walking out the room, I slowly stand up and follow everyone out only to get jumped on by Ino who seems very happy.

"Robin-chan! How was sitting with Sasuke~?!" she asks with a grin and a slightly stern look on her face.

"It was fine, he is quite rude," I say with a serious tone while following everyone and Iruka as we enter the platform where outside exercise must take place.

"I saw," Ino says with a huge giggle, holding her stomach a little, "he pushed you out of your chair after he was telling you to wake up for a good half an hour,"

"You find that funny? I'm not a morning person you know,"

"I know, which is why it was funny," Ino says with another giggle as I roll my eyes at her, how nice.

I stop at the back of the class as Ino gives me a quick hug before skipping off to her followers as I shall now call them.

I yawn a little and watch Iruka start explaining what we are going to do this lesson, "Today class, we're be building up your stamina," yaaaay, "and increasing your speed," yaaa- oh wait I want that! I am super fast anyway though I haven't even run around yet.

I look round the class and see two people that stand out the most, Naruto is glaring at Sasuke with a determined look and Ino and Sakura are at it again… oh happy days~!

"We're start with a race then, Robin, we're see how fast you are by testing you against three of my students who are completely different in speed," he says with a nod as I step forwards and walk over to him, a ready smile on my face as I stand beside him and flatted out my black shorts and red shirt.

"Naruto, your race Robin first," Iruka says while pointing to the 100 meter track as I give him a nod and softly jog over to it and get into position for it. Naruto only gives a confident grin before running over to the track and gets into the same position as me.

"Good luck, Naru-kun," I whisper to him with a grin on my face as he gives me a very shocked and confused look before grinning back to me, a tiny blush on his face.

"You too Robin-chan," he says as Iruka walks over to the end track while holding a stop watch, looking up to us as he does that and the rest of the class stay to the side of the track.

"Ready… get set…" Iruka starts counting down as I get ready for the go; I guess I should try to stay only a little bit faster then Naruto to begin with since if I maxed out the starter for speed then I should be extremely fast prepared to school students / soon-to-be-genins.

I take a deep breath while mentally keeping that in mind, "…GO!" Iruka yells as Naruto darts off just a little bit sooner then me. I start running while reminding myself that I should only stay a little bit in front of him… like at the same speed so I go a little further in front each time.

I pick up my pace only a little and watch Naruto fly behind me… shit…

I quickly slow my pace and see that he's only a quarter way done and I'm almost done… shit… I cannot control my speed… I wasn't even trying damn it!

I do a weird skip at the end in attempts to slow myself down but I only fall flat on my face… now I think my nose is broken… Oww.

"Oh my god, how fast was she going?!"

"Whoa I blinked for a second and I missed half of that! Damn it!"

"That was sooooo cool! I wonder how fast she can go!"

And those are the comments I can hear as I lift my face out of the ground… fuck you all my nose hurts because I couldn't stop properly.

"Whoa. Robin-chan that was soo cool," I hear Naruto yell while grabbing my hand and pulling me up and off of the floor.

"Yeah, thanks," I say while rubbing my nose as Naruto's eyes seem to be glittering slightly, okay, that is not normal.

"Well that was a surprise," Iruka says while walking over to me with a small smile and a little shocked face, "let's move onto the next race, shall we," he asks with a smile as I nod my head and Naruto seems pretty happy now, wonder why.

I start walking over to the end of the track as Naruto runs over to the class and starts yelling about how cool that was and how he let me win… aha… yeah right ramen boy

"Ready!" I call out to Iruka as I get into position with Sasuke by my side, also getting into position for the sprint.

"Ready… get set… GO!" Iruka yells while waving one hand and like that, Sasuke is running and I slip slightly before running… yeah boss like as well. Damn Uchiha runs fast… like a deer! I push my thoughts to the back of my head while running at about half my speed… and like that… I have sped right pass him… shit again!

I pull my heels back once I run pass Iruka and somehow stop without falling face first into the ground… phew, no chance of breaking my nose now.

I glance back to Iruka and Sasuke as Iruka's eyes seem to have widened… a lot… while Sasuke is just staring at me, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Iruka says with a big smile before turning to Sasuke, nodding his thanks before nodding to me as well, probably saying to get ready for the next race.

I nod my head back like in code before jogging back to the starting line, what really makes me wonder is how I'm not tired at all from the sprinting, I feel like I haven't sprinted or ran all day.

"Hey Robin," I hear someone say from behind me and I remember this familiar voice, Kiba Inuzuka if I remember correctly.

"Hello Kiba," I say backwards before turning round at the starting end and get into position.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asks with a raised brow as I laugh slightly at that, right we haven't been introduced properly yet… shit…

"Well… I know you're the fastest in the class, I heard from some of the girls," I lie through my teeth with a smile as he grins like a dog with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, I'm the fastest, and the greatest," Kiba gloats which makes me giggle a little, I dodged that bullet well.

"Ready… Set," Iruka begins as I get into position and Kiba gets into his own position, he looks like a dog about to rush forwards and tackle someone. "GO!" Iruka yells as I push myself forwards as Kiba does the same.

I bite my tongue and stay just ahead Kiba who is gritting his teeth to go faster which results in me doing the same, I feel like I'm jogging right now.

It doesn't take long at all before we both cross the finish line, Kiba somewhat out of breath as I walk back to the class with a smile, completely fine.

"Robin-chan that was amazing!" Ino squeals while hugging me, a smile on her face as I smile back and give her a short hug back.

"Thanks," I say before whispering to her softly, "I wasn't actually trying at all, that wasn't even half my speed," I whisper before pulling away from her as she laughs heartily while smiling to me, her cheeks seem a little red, no doubt she was cheering but for some reason I couldn't hear her, maybe I beat the speed of sound or something.

"That was freaking awesome! Robin-chan!" I hear Naruto yell while feeling a weight attack my back, making me bend forwards a little as I am hugged from behind.

"Thanks Naru-kun," I say with a smile as I glance back to him, he is hugging me round my neck while grinning his pearly white grin, and his grin is VERY cute along with the little marks on his cheeks which stretch as he smiles.

I quickly hug him back before letting go; Iruka and Kiba are walking over to us so I face him and smile cheerfully.

"That was very impressive Robin, though I have the feeling you were holding back," Iruka says with a chuckle at the end as I nervously chuckle back, sharp guy.

"No not really," I lie with a smile as Ino and Naruto only seem to smile and look to Iruka for the next part of the training.

"Okay class," Iruka yells while turning to his class with a grin on his face, "Everyone run 20 laps around the race course, no shortcuts and no giving up, now go my students," Iruka yells with his grin as I shrug my shoulders and start running along with Ino, keeping at her speed as she seems to be running as fast as she can.

By the 14 lap she is panting and seems to be giving up, "Come on Ino, I could jog this and for the record I am~" I say with a smile as she gives me a small smile back before taking a few deep breaths before continuing her running but a little bit faster till I grin and carry on running, trying my best to keep my speed with her though I do mess up once or twice where I sped ahead to the front till I slowed down for her to catch up, I really need to learn to control my speed.

"That… was… so…tiring, ya know," Naruto pants while collapsing backwards onto the floor while panting like a dog… which Kiba and Akamaru were doing.

"That wasn't so hard," I say while standing above the panting Dogs, ramen boy and blonde girl, who were panting like they ran miles without a break.

"For you Robin-chan, running seems easy for you," Ino says while sitting up from the ground and starts to fix her hair with a small pout on her face.

I shrug my shoulders slightly and go back inside as I wait for the rest of my classmates to return so the day can continue, I really want school to finish so I can ask the Hokage about where I can live, I don't really want to live with Ino for the rest of my life here; she's nice and all but too girly for my taste.

-Time Skip (Of Doom)-

The day seems to pass in seconds for me as I have to sit beside Sasuke again who seems to tutor me in every subject I do not get… which is pretty much every subject but on the plus side, he said I seem to catch on quickly to everything… kinder true since I remember most of the things that he teaches… if only it was that easy at high school.

I happily skip out the classroom as everyone rushes out before me, I guess I better go to the Hokage's office… one thing worries me though… in the anime… the stairs are LONG and BIG! No for the walking!

I walk out of the academy and look up to the sky, spotting the huge building from here so I head that way, now I see my challenge… the huge case of stairs right in front of me… fuck my life.

With a long sigh, I start jogging up the stairs which… isn't that tiring for some reason.

Once I get to the top of the stairs, I mentally high five myself before turning to the stairs and give them the middle finger, though you could kill me did ya!

I turn on my heels and walk into the reception area of the Hokage's office before turning to the woman, long black hair in a bun with black eyes, looks like she's in her thirties, behind the desk who eyes me for some reason.

"Do you have an appointment with the Hokage?" she asks politely as I sweat drop a little… did I make one?

"Not that I know of… I'm Robin Fujisaki," I introduce myself as the woman only stares at me with a bored look on her lips, her desk name says Kiamichi Kato, so I'm guessing that's her name.

"Robin Fujisaki… you do not have an appoint-"

"Robin Fujisaki, I knew you'd come here sooner or later," I hear my name being called so I turn to the voice and see the 3rd Hokage standing in his doorway, his hands behind his back and a kind smile on his face, he seems like a super guy.

"Lord Hokage," Kiamichi greets while standing up from her chair and bowing to the Hokage before she glares at me like she is saying 'bow as well to the Hokage' so to piss her off, I stand still while staring at him with a blank expression before smiling to him slightly… well a half smile by that.

"Please, Robin, let's talk in my office," he says with his smile before turning around and walking into his office.

I smile a little more before turning to Kiamichi; give her an evil smirk before following him into his office while closing the door behind me.

"I'm sure you are waiting to know as to why you have been summoned to the Leaf village," he starts as I stare at him, hiding my emotions with my normal poker face which I use against my parents… I was summoned to the Leaf? "This is top secret information but I'm sure you already know this but… last month… your clan… the Fujisaki clan was wiped out… you are its only survivor," he says with the tone of sadness, gilt and darkness for some reason.

I blink confused at what he's saying, I'm the only survivor of a made up clan? Okay… I can live with that.

"To keep you guarded, you have been moved to the Leaf Village and your temporary guardian is here, you will be living with her from now on, now, Yūgao Uzuki**,** please come here," he says as I see a quick flash of purple flash into the room from the window.

An Anbu kneels before the Hokage, this Anbu has long waist length violet/purple hair while she is wearing an official Anbu uniform along with the mask on… wait I know her! She's the lover of Hayate! Oh… right her lover… dies… DAMN YOU BAKI!

"Yūgao, please remove your mask, this young lady is the last survivor of the Fujisaki clan, Robin Fujisaki, she will be living with you for now." he orders before looking to me with a small smile.

I turn to the violet haired lady as she stands up from kneeling and turns to me, placing her left hand on her mask before slipping it off slowly to reveal her normal face, chocolate brown eyes with her lips being reddish purple colour.

Her soon expressionless fades as she smiles to me, presenting her hand to me with her closed eye smile, "Yūgao Uzuki, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greets with her hand as I slowly reach out and shake it with a hearty smile, she is my favourite Anbu along with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin Fujisaki," I say while getting my hand back from her as she gives me another smile before looking to the Hokage with a straight face before once again putting her mask back on.

"Well I hope you two will get along nicely," the Hokage says as I think of one thing about ninjas… they eat healthy but not Naruto… his diet rocks.

"I have one thing I have to say," I say to Yūgao and the 3rd Hokage before quoting one of my favourite twins, Zack, "I will not eat fruit of vegetables if I'm bored or hungry or for dessert like a fruit salad…cookies are dessert, cake is dessert, pie is dessert, FRUIT SALAD IS NOT DESSERT! IT'S NOT EVEN SALAD! WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!" I question myself while shaking my hands at my side like I'm panicking.

Y**ū**gao no doubts gives me a surprised look under her mask before the Hokage seems to get what I'm saying as he starts chuckling loudly, at least he gets it.

"Well, Yūgao, seeing how lively Robin is, your life should get more interesting with her," the Hokage says with a smile as I question in my head if he's mocking her in a crazy way or he pities her… not sure which.

"Robin, I have also informed the Yamanaka family that you are no longer living there," the Hokage says as I nod my head softly, hopefully Ino takes that well… hopefully.

Y**ū**gao chuckles slightly under her mask as I wave to the Hokage, "well we must be going, I'm quite tired," not really I just want tomorrow to start.

"Alright," he says with his warm smile before looking to Yūgao then to me, "have a good night sleep you two," he says to us both as Yūgao bows to the Hokage before turning to me.

"Follow these details to get to my… our house, as an Anbu, no one can know where I live," she says before handing me a piece of paper which gives me the details and routes to her house, that makes sense I guess.

"Okay, seeya then," I say to her while looking up from the map and see she is already gone… whoa go Anbu! "Okay… night Sir," I say with a smile and a small laugh before walking out of the office, spare the desk woman / Kiamichi before walking down the looong row of stairs which aren't as tiring as before, before looking at the map and following its extremely detailed directions.

It takes me about half an hour to finally get to a Japanese traditional home… its amazing. (Link on my page) It has black tiles on the roof, looks about 2 stories tall, many plants in the front yard and with sliding doors… must have taken her FOREVER to earn the money for this house.

I slowly walk towards the house and think carefully, this house is huge; she is Anbu black ops… Anbu Black Ops must get paid HUGE! I think for a moment before sliding the door open and walking in, its pitch black in here.

I walk through the long hallway till I find a kitchen like room which I am now calling the kitchen, on the island counter there is a note.

I pick it up and read it over,

'_Dear Robin,_

_Don't worry this is our house, as soon as I got here I was sent on another mission so I apologize that I cannot give you a tour and show you around,_

_Your room is the last one on the right if you follow the directions on this note._

_I'll see you soon,_

_P.S. have fun at school, train hard so we can spar sometime and make lots of friends,_

_Yours truly, Yūgao Uzuki.'_

I sigh while putting the note into my black shorts while walking out of the kitchen AFTER I memorize the directions on the note, it takes me a short while to find the bedroom and I smile to myself while looking at it.

There is a small king bed with black covers with a white vine design on it with a small dark brown bedside table with an alarm clock on it along with 4 empty photo-albums. In the top right of the room, a white wardrobe in the top left of the room along with some shelves which have different types of books in it along with some small beanie toys like a small beanie fox in it.

In the middle of the room is a large purple rug and on the side of the wall beside the bed is a collection of weapons, beside the weapons is a note saying 'be sure to use them for training and your missions' which means they are all mine… YAY! Yūgao you rock you awesome woman! I am soo hugging you next time I see you! Also the walls are a dark red while the carpet is gray, not to dark and not to light.

After doing a small mini dance of happiness, I quickly head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I open the stainless steel fridge and see all sorts of food but I pick up some small mini riceballs and take a bite out of the first one and smile softly, it's a little salty and it tastes like it has a strawberry in the middle of it.

I put the rest back while finishing off the first one before heading back to MY room. I skip to the alarm clock and set it for 6am which is very early but I need to learn my way to school before I need to GO to school… oh well.

I yawn loudly to myself while covering my mouth, I need to go to sleep soon, and the academy really wore me out, which is rare since I feel very tired but feel like hyper… strange like my brother singing Barbie girl… which I HAVE seen him sing… for a dare.

I open up the wardrobe and see some clothes which look about my size… okay… that is awesome my friend… the Hokage must have known I was coming and going to stay with Yūgao or something… well that's going to bother me now.

I strip off my black shorts with black cats on them and my red sleeveless shirt with some black and white rabbits on the sides and chest of it, and change into a white baggy half shirt which says in black 'Ninja' on the front of it while pulling on some black baggy bottoms.

With a yawn, I throw the covers up and get into bed, pulling them back over me.

I reach up and tap the air in front of me before going onto relationships to see what everyone thinks of me, maybe they think better of me now.

Ino and me have a 'good friends' relationship while it says she thinks I'm one of her closest friends still. Naruto and I are 'friends' while he thinks I'm very 'awesome' and that I'm a new rival of his though he thinks I am 'KINDER' pretty.

I feel my cheeks heat up a little before shaking my head, NO I am getting him together with Hinata even if it's the last thing I DO!

I sigh a little and look to my relationship with Sasuke as he thinks he and I have a 'distant friends' relationship while he seems to think we have a 'rivals' relationship… great I have yet ANOTHER rival… just perfect… I am rivals with the two main guys of this game… cool. It also says he thinks I'll become very strong in the future and that he wishes to fight me in a no holds battle / spar… okay… scary as fuck but okay. It also says that he thinks I should be on his team when we all gradate do he can keep an eye on my progress… okay.

My cheeks heat up a little again as I once again shake my head. NO he is an evil bastard I cannot think that's cute he is creepy as Jeepers Creepers… okay that's crazy and scary at the same time.

I look to Kiba as I scroll down the relationships and see we are 'new friends' which makes sense since he's awesome as hell since he has Akamaru… without Akamaru he's fine.

Everyone else like Hinata and Shikamaru, we have the relationship of 'classmates' probably cause I haven't met them, one-on-one yet. Iruka and I have a relationship of 'student and teacher' while he thinks I have great potential or whatever its said / spelt and thinks I can be a great shinobi one day… Aww… if he wasn't my sensei I would hug this dude!

I scroll through my other relationships and freeze, my breath caught in my throat as I stare at one relationship… Obito… relationship… 'Family's murderer'… he killed the Fujisaki clan then… he thinks that I am a child with potential and that… I will soon become part of his plan in the future… shit me I'm doomed!

I slowly press the back icon before closing the screen, staring at the ceiling while thinking that through.

The future main villain… Obito Uchiha… killed my 'clan' and he has plans for me… now I know how Sasuke feels.

With a long and loud sigh, I roll onto my side and close my eyes, pull my legs up while wrapping my arms around them though I have a little trouble because of these somewhat big breasts… they are bigger then Hinata's now but in the future they should be smaller then Tsunade's.

Letting myself drift off I can't help but think about the future.

What part do I play with Obito in the future? How am I involved in his plan against the shinobi would and… what side will I be on in the future… will I be against my friends… or will I be against Obito?


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Comes Alive 5**

* * *

**I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all.**

**There is a Poll on my profile to decide what story I'll be making next so please vote!**

**Also I accept all fanart of anything. I also thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story… epee… I didn't think I would get this many reviews at all. Also blame my late updates on my school as my last exams are in May and they… count as most of my grade O_O I finish high school in July! :D**

**Also I'll be putting up a poll / switching polls to what teams you want later okay!**

* * *

_With a long and loud sigh, I roll onto my side and close my eyes, pull my legs up while wrapping my arms around them though I have a little trouble because of these somewhat big breasts… they are bigger then Hinata's now but in the future they should be smaller then Tsunade's._

_Letting myself drift off I can't help but think about the future._

_What part do I play with Obito in the future? How am I involved in his plan against the shinobi would and… what side will I be on in the future… will I be against my friends… or will I be against Obito?_

* * *

My sleep seems to be leaving me as I slowly open my eyes to see the alarm clock; it's only a few more minutes till it goes off.

I rub my eyes before pressing the top of it before it can go off. I rub my eyes one last time before sitting up in my bed, I glance round the room as I take in my surroundings; this isn't Ino's bedroom or mine.

I take a small deep breath before turning my legs round the bed and stand up, I slowly head for the bathroom and look at my face, it looks the same but the change is my eyes, they are pure forest green… yep… this is the Naruto world.

Plus… I'm seventeen in my world and I'm not even this busty… and I'm twelve maybe thirteen right now!

"Robin, are you awake?" I hear someone call through the house as I look away from the mirror, my toothbrush hanging out my mouth as I look. That sounds like… Yūgao.

I spit out the remains before walking out the bathroom, rubbing what remains onto my sleeve.

"I'm awake and alive," I call back before walking into my room and pull out an outfit from the closet, I need to wash my shorts and shirt anyway.

I pull out a completely new outfit but I pull my black gloves with guards on the knuckles, this rock! I pull a green tee shirt which has little pictures of kunais ALL over it… no really I cannot find a blank patch of green on this shirt. I also pull on some gray ¾ length trousers which has white cherry blossoms on the back pockets. Together, this outfit is a mix of everything, oh well, it isn't a fashion contest.

I quickly pull my gloves on while walking through the hallway of this strange house, I'm still confused about how this is a game… I mean… it looks so life like and I can feel everything, even myself and my clothes.

"Breakfast is served," Yūgao says as soon as I step into the kitchen, a smile on her face as her long purple hair is tried up into a high ponytail. I slowly look down at the table to see a rack of toast, some sunny-side up eggs, bacon… I want bacon… oh and some riceballs by the look of it… yep riceballs.

"Thank you~" I say with a smile before pulling a chair out of the dining table and sitting down.

"You're welcome," she says while taking a seat opposite me, it's only a small table with four seats, two seats opposite each other. "How did you sleep last night?" she asks with a smile as I blink my eyes a couple of times, still not sure of her personality really, there isn't much information about her on the Naruto website.

"I slept well," I guess. I crew a little bit of the bread and I feel my stomach sink… oh my god… what is in this toast? I cover my mouth with a napkin and spit the toast into it… oh my god… that doesn't taste nice at all.

"Is something wrong?" Yūgao asks as I try to keep the remainders of my stomach down… oh my god… I don't think I can eat a piece of that… and that's just the toast!

"No… where did you buy this bread?" I ask politely while I cover my mouth with the napkin in case I do end up throwing this food up, oh god… save me lord.

"Oh, I made it this morning," she says with a smile as I slowly and carefully smile back… oh shit… aha… what to say now.

"Oh that's good… um do you know the time?" I asks while looking around the dinning room for a clock which there isn't one.

"Oh, it's almost six o'clock, why do you ask?" she asks as I think for a second before mentally nodding myself, I shall go look for a part-time job, I have limited amount of money and from tasting Yugao cooking… I'll do my own cooking from now on… so yeah… I need to learn how to cook now.

"I was going to look for a part-time job, I want to be able to buy my own things and weapons, that's why," I say with a smile and a small laugh as she nods her head slowly with a small smile.

"That is a great idea, independent, what we look for in Anbu Black Ops," she says with a smile as I nod my head slowly, that is true… I'll be a lot more independent if I do this.

I stand up from my chair and I ignore the feeling in the back of my head, "I'll see you later Yugao," I say with a smile as she smiles back before waving, "See you tonight then," I say before picking up the backpack near the end of the table, "what's this," I ask while weighting it, quite heavy.

"Oh, its my old backpack that I used when I was in the academy," she says with a smile, staring at the bag before looking up to me, "I packed it last night for you, I hope you don't mind," she says with a smile as I nod back before swinging the heavy bag onto my bag.

"I don't, seeya tonight," I say with a wave while opening the front door and walking out of the very large home, wondering how she can even eat her own cooking. It takes me awhile to find the school since I am in a completely new area to where Ino's house was so… I come into class about five minutes late. Iruka didn't yell at me since he understood what happened, the Hokage must have told him.

"Today class, we will be having an exam about what we have learnt this week," shit me bricks… what did I learn this week? Oh wait I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE ONE DAY!

I glare at the table as I hear the Uchiha sigh beside me, seeing my problem.

I decide the best thing to do would be head butting something… so I headbutt the table which makes a huge THUD when I hit it.

"You won't fail the exam,"

"What makes you say that you son-of-a-Uchiha?"

"I taught you,"

"Stuck up twat,"

"Hn," remind me never to have a chat with this Uchiha again.

I lift my head off of my table as Iruka starts handing out the exam sheets with a smile and I thank which ever lord gave me the power to read… Japanese since I know what the questions say.

I stare at the paper for a couple of seconds before writing down answers that I think is right but… I have no idea. Time passes like an old lady crossing the street with a broken leg since time drags on as many people pass their sheets to the front where Iruka will collect them at the end… I hate tests!

I stare at my half done test before writing down random crap like it will help my score. Random shit, random shit, halfass answer and done~! I slowly pace my exam on top of the paper pile and lean back in my chair with a grin, I am sure I at least got over twenty percent in that!

Time continues to drag on till I am at the point where I want to scream very loudly to fill the silence… nahh I'll save that for later.

"Oi," I whisper to Sasuke who is looking over his test but glances to me for a split second before looking back to his test… twat. "Go fuck a ninja cat," I whisper to him while sighing to myself and looking round the classroom, isn't there anything to do while I wait?

"Okay class, pass your papers to the front of the class," Iruka calls as I shake my head a little bit, never mind. I have already passed my paper to the front and I pass other's papers to the person in front of me who puts them on the pile, I am sitting in the 2nd to first row in the classroom. "I will grade these tests tonight, everyone please stand up and head outside for some outdoor exercise," Iruka calls as I stand up quickly and stretch, that was utter murder for me!

"Thank you Kami," I murmur while stretching before letting my hands down and twist myself around a little while clicking my joints; that seat was not very comfortable at all!

"Robin-chan!" I feel myself glomped from behind as I glance back to see Ino hugging me with a grin.

"Yo," I say as she lets go and I see Kiba fighting with Naruto about getting out of the class first… idiots. "Guys you're be late if you don't hurry up!" I yell at them as they look to me then to each other as I walk out of the door with Ino, don't say I didn't warn them.

I blink slightly as I see the two dash pass me with a shocked expression on their face and run pass everyone in their class.

"They do know you were lying right?" Ino asks as I laugh a little with a shrug, I don't think they did.

I follow after everyone the same way as yesterday into the outside gym bit and see many things like log bits of shuriken training and some other bits of training like Taijutsu training is over there and so on… I don't know the rest.

"Okay class, please get together into groups of three; one person will be practicing on each of these stations while another person watches and helps them improve while the last person records their results out of five," he says as I watch the groups grouping together as we speak.

I see many people trying to get Sasuke to join their group, Sakura and Ino are some of those people and I see Naruto looking round as everyone is getting into their groups, Naruto is frowning a little while glaring a tiny at the floor, looking lonely; Aww poor baby.

"Naru-kun~!" I sing while hugging Naruto from behind, wrapping my arms round his neck as I do this. "How. Are. You?" I question as he starts turning around on the spot, trying to see me before stopping and turning round on the spot while holding my arms straight so I don't move.

"Robin-chan!" he yells oh so loudly in my ear while glomping me to the ground, making me have a little giggle attack at how happy he seems to see me. "I'm awesome now!" he says with a grin while standing up and pulling me off of the ground as I glance round at the people… Hinata where are you?

I soon spot Hinata in a group of three with Kiba and some girl with long purple hair and black eyes. She glances over to us both but when our eyes caught each other she quickly starts blushing and quickly looks to the ground all embarrassed like… AWWWW! I am glomping her later I promise on Sasuke's grave I will!

I quickly wave to her as she looks up to us again before smiling a tiny bit before blushing more and looking down again… okay I promise on my OWN GRAVE I WILL GLOMP THE CUTIE!

"That is enough girls!" Iruka yells at the swarm of girls which are crowding Sasuke who looks quite annoyed right now, "Sasuke, you join Robin and Naruto's group, Ino, Kino and Mitsuko will be one group and Sakura, Mimeo and Hakka will be another, there that is sorted," Iruka says with a sigh as the girls start whining and Sasuke gives this almost unnoticeable sigh as both Naruto and I sigh.

WHY GOD DAMN IT?!

"Why is this bastard in our group," Naruto murmurs to me and himself as he continues to hug me round my neck, groaning very loudly into my shoulder as Sasuke walks over with a small glare to both of us.

"No need to glare Mister Uchiha, this is not a cup of tea for me either," I say in a old British accent which makes him and Naruto give me a weird look as I slowly smile, causing Naruto to slowly back away from me like I'm weird, hey I'm weird AND I LIKE COOKIES! Don't judge me ramen boy.

"I'll grade you two first, Naruto you start while Robin helps you improve," Sasuke orders while taking the clipboard in his hand… WHICH came out of thin air… and gets a pencil ready? Creepy bastard.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto yells as I walk over to the shuriken practice bit and take come shurikens out of my backpack; well it's the one that Yūgao gave me but you get what I mean.

I slowly get my arm into a throwing position then throw the three shuriken and grin to myself as the three hit the log but one hits the bull's-eye while the others scatter themselves over the log… on somehow ended up on the very top of it… strange thingy.

I grin happily to my results since I thought I would have sucked… so badly I may have killed someone, "Wrong," Sasuke intrudes my happy moment which makes me glare at him which makes me VERY tempted to throw this shuriken at him… or many stab him with a wooden stake like a vampire… OH MY GOD THAT WOULD WORK!

"Why are you staring so intently at me," Sasuke asks while raising a slight brow at him as I stare at him before nodding my head to myself and turning to Naruto, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you have a wooden stake I could borrow to kill this vampire?" I asks with a serious tone while nudging a finger to the Uchiha who glares at me.

"I'm not a vampire," he says a little louder then I thought he would which makes me laugh. Gotta love his reactions.

Sasuke shakes his head one time before walking over to the log target thingy before pulling the shurikens out of it and walks back to where I was standing, handing me back my shurikens but one. I watch him carefully as he throws the shuriken with such… aim… as it hits the bull's-eye. Yes I shall use the word aim since I cannot think of a different word at the moment.

"Show off bastard," Naruto mutters which I hear causing me to giggle a little as Sasuke turns to us which makes me stop… only for me to burst out laughing at not being able to hold it in.

Sasuke only raises an eyebrow to me as I collapse to my knees while laughing, oh lord oh mighty I can't stop laughing!

It takes me a few minutes to compose myself while sticking my middle finger to Naruto who laughs at my reaction and at Sasuke who says and does nothing… well nothing helpful at least.

"I-I am a-alive," I struggle to say while standing up, holding my sides as Naruto starts laughing a tiny bit more and I still get a plain look from Sasuke. "Learn to smile you egg-crap," I randomly say which causes him to get a small confused look which makes me grin. FINALLY! He does something! I HAVE MADE A DEAD DUCK COME ALIVE! Whoa I need to be entered in the world record book… something world record book but who gives a crap about its first name?

"Are you on drugs by any chance?" Sasuke asks seriously while walking over to me, looking me over as I give a confused look. The only drugs I have ever taken are medicine drugs and I haven't had any of those this week. Maybe I just seem high or something!

"No but are YOU on drugs!?" I accuses while pointing a finger at the smaller Uchiha (well he's smaller then Itachi!) who glares at me for a second before sighing softly, probably wondering why he started a conversation with an awesome nut job like me.

"Hn," is all he says to me before we continue on with the whole training lesson. The lesson went by quite well and I heard 'Skill level up' say in my head a few times and I blinked till I remember that was the PH-G which is pretty epic, meaning some of my skills probably levelled up. WHICH IS EPIC!

-Time Skip (Of Doom)-

Oh look a tree! Oh my good gods look a cat! Oh… my… god… AIR!

That my dears, is how bored I am now that the academy day is finished. What was I meant to do again? I sigh heavy while plopping down on a bench outside a store and think. What was I meant to do today?

Shrugging my shoulders, I press the air in front of me which pulls out down the menu and glance about to see everyone has frozen in their spot. I smirk a little and go to my status to see I still have 400000 ryo which I remember isn't a lot at all… still single which is quite normal for me and it seems my level for aim, strength and listening has improved as well… cool.

I quickly close my screen down and everyone starts moving around again; I remember now I was meant to look for a part-time job now. I soon walk across a store that says 'Dumpling shop' above it in Japanese kanji like writing, the sign is in the shape of a dango which is pretty cool and see a 'help wanted' sign in the window of it.

I think carefully while looking at the sign, the only job I can see them getting people to do it wait people like a waitress which doesn't sound so hard, sounds pretty fun too!

I slowly step into the shop after I push the curtain like things above my head before walking in, the inside of the shop is simple with wooden tables, rectangular-shaped lights, and menus that hang all over the walls for customers to look at.

I grin to myself a little as I see a waitress walk over to me with a wooden clip board in hand.

"Welcome, how may I help you today," she asks as I look her over quickly, short white dress which holds to about mid thigh with a grey apron over it and those… weird kimono shoes that people wear. Black hair and eyes so that matches quite well.

"Hey, I am here for the 'help waited' sign," I say somewhat awkwardly as I feel myself blush a little, I have no idea how I am meant to ask for a job seeing as I'm only sixteen and never really needed to get a job seeing as I'm only in college.

"Oh yes, please come this way," she says with a smile before turning around on the spot and walking to the random door on the right of the restaurant which I follow after her. I am not getting lost in a SHOP!

I look round the tiny room where I see an elderly lady looking round the room which has a lot of boxes piled up on the shelves.

"Grandma, this girl has come for the job," the waitress says as I look her over again, I just noticed that she looks about eighteen, maybe in her super early twenties… and I'm bustier then her… damn woman AND YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME!

"I see," the woman says while looking to me, her eyes seem a little pale which shows she is a bit blind, "what is your name, dear?" the lady asks with a kind smile as I look her over quickly, she's shorter then me with gray hair with little bits of black in it. She is also wearing a full length white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the sleeves as well as the… stash thing you have round it… don't know what the heck its called.

"My name is Robin Fujisaki," I say with a small smile which she results while walking round me, making me feel awkward as she pokes my lower back which straightens me out and pushes my hands to in front of me… well she joins my hands together while keeping them down… I feel soo awkward damn it!

"Good posture, respectful, very beautiful, Miss Fujisaki… I think we can turn you into a great waitress for my shop," she says with a wrinkled smile as I try to smile a bit more; smiling is only easy when I'm cracking up at Sasuke's egg-crap face.

"Cool," I say with a grin as she more or less says I have got the job.

"Emiko, can you look after Miss Fujisaki and teach her the basic as I start on the food for this evening," she asks but seeing as she is more or less the boss, it isn't really a question!

"Hai," 'Emiko' / the waitress says with a smile before looking to me before shuffling through some boxes before pulling out a green kimono with a dark brown like stash thingy. "Let me put this on you," she says while pulling me into another room and strips me before putting the kimono up to my skin, making me shiver as its only spring from the look of it.

"The chest for this seems a bit tight," I say once the kimono is one seeing as the top of my beasts are shown so it just makes me even more cold, damn huge breasts have a HUGE drawback!

"I see," Emiko says with a smile before sighing, "What I would do for breasts like yours," she says with a pout while dropping her head a little, making me giggle a little.

"It may be because I drink a lot of drink," I say with a small laugh which makes her laugh a little. She then shows me how to put the kimono on then off then back on again. I hate clothes damn it! Stupid piece of cloth.

Time seems to pass like my brother murdering a zombie on his Xbox as the job is very easy to do and I get to meet quite a few people… HELL I MET THE BITCH CALLED ANKO! I also called her a bitch and she pulled me into a headlock which was pretty fun which she knew I was joking so yeah, she's cool.

"Let's have you greet the next customers by yourself," Emiko says with a smile as I nod my head and wait patiently for the next customers to walk through the door.

I perk up a little as I see a hand pull the curtain up as two males walk in with hats which hide their faces.

"Welcome! How may I help you today," I greet with a grin before actually seeing the two males properly and my grin slowly lessens as I see the two and know I am in craps amount of trouble.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame hoshihoshi-something. I don't remember his last name.

"Hey," Kisame greets while grinning to me through his hat as I feel a small sweat drop down my neck, oh shit me crap he's soo damn tall I think he would make Michael Jordan look like a midget. "You must be a new waitress," he says with his… sharky… grin as I try to grin back as I feel Itachi eyeing me… stop eyeing me weasel! I shall poke your little eyes out if ya do!

"Yep," I say while squeezing my wooden clipboard to my chest which isn't the good idea but yeah… two S-ranked missing ninjas are standing right in front of me and I can smell blood radiating off of them right now. I'm a girl I know what blood smells like… plus I'm shitting bricks at being right near them. "I shall show you two to your t-table," I say oh so shitting calmly while robotically turning around and showing them to the nearest table to me and show my hand to the table like I am a robot.

Kisame flashes me another grin before sitting down at one side of the wooden table as Itachi does the same but doesn't say anything nor do they take their huge hats on drugs and prick sticks off.

"Please call me when you are ready to order," I say quickly while turning on my heels and quickly go to help Emiko with the other people in the store.

Both of them are wearing Akatsuki cloaks but last time I checked, about this time in the story Kisame and Itachi walked into the village after the Chunin exams and wasn't noticed till later so the villagers probably won't notice them right now… sneaky cunning bastards-

"I'm ready to order," Kisame yells across the store which makes me jump and turn on my heels to see Kisame leaning his elbow on the table, chin in his palm as he gives me a grin and waves to me with his free hand… and again the weasel is staring at me… his eyes are very tempting to poke right now.

I quickly walk over to the pair and get my clipboard ready as Kisame names some random Japanese food which I have trouble writing so I look to the wall where the stuff is and copy from the wall. Itachi names something simple which I can tell which is dango and green tea so I must thank the weasel for being simple and less… Egg-crap like.

I quickly give their order to the boss whose name I have learnt is Kyoko so that makes thingy much simpler.

Time passes like an old lady with a broken foot crossing a road till I get their food and balance it all on two places which I place on the table like a Don.

"Here is your food," I say while putting the stuff down and almost breathe a sigh of relief. "Please enjoy your food," I say with a sigh and quickly turn around to go but stop as I feel someone pull on my kimono sleeve.

"What is your name?" I hear Itachi question as I slowly turn round to face him and blink. What a lovely first sentence I have ever heard from you – you have.

"… Robin Fujisaki," I say slowly as he blinks which coal eyes before nodding his head and turning back to his food and eating his dangos like nothing happened.

Kisame looks between Itachi and I before shrugging and eating his 'food' as I quickly retreat over to Emiko who grins to me.

"Your shift is over and those two are the last customers, you can change and go home while I finish up here," she says as I quickly sprint to the room where I changed and change back into the clothes I came here in. I slowly bring my hand up and check my pulse to feel it going very fast.

Why did I react so badly to them anyway? Whenever I saw them in the anime I would be happy since I love bad guys but mostly hot bad guys but there… I could feel the death and blood radiating off of them.

I feel my stomach turn on my stomach as I slid down the wall I am leaning against.

Why the hell… what the crap-shitting-egg-toast-on-a-stick just happened anyway. I take one deep breath to calm my nerves before rushing out the room to look like I'm in a hurry.

"Seeya Emiko! Kyoko!" I call back loudly to really make it look like I'm in a hurry but time seems to freeze when I pass Itachi, just like in my main menu.

"I can see just by looking at you that you have potential; don't let this village hold you back," he says as time freezes for a mere second but I stop outside the store to quickly glance into the shop to see Itachi is facing Kisame.

I shake my head to rid any thoughts before running off in the direction of the home I am staying in. Damn crap-shitting weasel, what the hell was that about?! Was he crapping eggs just like his brother?!

I slam the door shut of the house and slowly stagger into the dinning room to see some riceballs wrapped in plastic on the dinning room table.

I take another unsteady breath before reading the note that is beside the riceballs.

_'Dear Robin,_

_As soon as I got home from my mission I was sent on another mission so I apologize that I cannot cook you dinner so I asked Hayate, you should meet him tomorrow morning if I am not there, to make these for you,_

_I'll see you soon and hopefully in the morning,_

_Yours truly, Yūgao Uzuki.'_

I read the note with a small smile before carefully unwrapping the riceballs before eating them, these are pretty damn cabbage awesome, they are kinder salty but I find them pretty damn awesome.

I quickly finish them off then head to my room where I collapse onto my bed, just meeting those two… scared me soo much that it was soo unrealistic… this is a game right… so why was I soo scared if I know I cannot really die.

I sigh and roll onto my back to stare at the ceiling as thoughts start spinning in my head. Why did Itachi say that or was I just hallucinating or something?

I shake my head a little while rolling onto my front before snuggling into pillow while looking to the alarm clock, almost ten at night.

I press the air in front of me and look to the menu as it scrolls down and goes to relationships to check Itachi and Kisame's out.

I scroll through the many names till I come to Kisame and see our relationship is just 'acquaintances' while it says that he thinks I'm 'interesting' and wonders what age I am… that isn't creepy at all and let me tell you this… I NEED A BAT! THE WOODEN KIND!

I pinch myself to stop myself from actually throwing a kunai at the relationship which isn't even psychical to touch but move onto Itachi. The relationship is the same as Kisame's but it says he thinks 'I have potential and that he'll need to visit again later to talk' that itself makes my stomach flip.

What does he want from me anyway… maybe I shouldn't have taken that job… oh shit me bricks… what the hell… does he want? I run my hair through my fringe while sighing and closing my eyes, a good night sleep should help me… but I just don't get it… why does Obito and Itachi… want anything to do with me?

What confusing egg-crappers.

* * *

**Remember to vote on the poll of who you want on Robin's team!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Comes Alive 6**

* * *

**I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all. There is a Poll on my profile to decide what story I'll be making next so please vote!**

* * *

**Also I accept all fanart of anything. I also thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story.**

**_ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES! And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice._**

* * *

_I pinch myself to stop myself from actually throwing a kunai at the relationship which isn't even psychical to touch but move onto Itachi. The relationship is the same as Kisame's but it says he thinks 'I have potential and that he'll need to visit again later to talk' that itself makes my stomach flip. _

_What does he want from me anyway… maybe I shouldn't have taken that job… oh shit me bricks… what the hell… does he want? I run my hair through my fringe while sighing and closing my eyes, a good night sleep should help me… but I just don't get it… why does Obito and Itachi… want anything to do with me?_

_What confusing egg-crappers._

* * *

Time skip of doom – a few weeks later… I think about four weeks

(On the game, it's only been about 2 weeks in real life)

* * *

"Hey Ino,"

"Yes?"

"You want to be on the team with Sasuke right?"

"I really do! I'd give anything to be on it but I know I'll be on it so yeah," she says as I watch her from my seat, right now I'm sitting beside Naruto with Ino sitting behind me, I'm kneeling in my seat so I can see her as we chat about things like who we want on our team.

"Hopefully I'll get either you or Naru-kun here on my team," I say with a grin as she grins back to me and I see the door to the classroom open. "Oi, your future lover is here," I tease as she snaps her head to the door that I'm surprised her neck didn't break.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun~" she sings to him as he continues walking behind our seats.

"Morning Uchiha," I greet with a small nod and as he walks down the side of the row, he nods to Ino and me before taking the seat on my left while Naruto has the seat on my right.

"He's soo hot," Ino says with a small squeal as I give her a disgusted look which she catches, "Oi what's with that look," she questions as I continue to give her the disgusted look.

"Egg-crap," I reply as I catch Sakura walking into the room before looking round and catching a glimpse of Naruto talking to Shikamaru and Sasuke beside me… well mostly Sasuke.

She starts walking over to us and I can only think one thing… my crazy-whore-shitting-pie alarm is going off.

"Oh good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Would you move so I can get to the seat on the other side of you!" she yells oh so nicely at my good friend as I slowly sink into my seat since Naruto snaps his head to the left with a glare so I let him glare at Sasuke as I switch between the two… shit-crap-sticks I'm in the middle.

"Sasuke," Naruto growls as I sit straight up and plop my feet on the desk, crossing them over each other to get comfortable. It also makes me look like a Don which I am.

"Oh good morning Sasuke-kun~ can I sit beside you~" she sings / asks as I glance to Sasuke who glances to her before looking to me then looks forwards. I would wave but I cannot be bothered. Too Don like to wave.

"Forehead are you blind? Robin-chan is already sitting in this seat," Ino says with a glare as I look between the two. I'll get involved when I need to get involved.

"I can see that Ino-pig but I should be sitting there! It's my turn anyway!" since when were they taking turns? I've been here for almost a month and I don't remember anything about turns.

I look between the two as I see Ino clench her fists and many other girls start to get involved ABOUT A SEAT! How desperate are these people!? Stop acting like fangirls and talk to him normally and he may even talk back! Stupid crappers.

"Oi Sasuke, can you put a collar on your fangirls, they are too loud," I say casually while looking to Sasuke who has his chin in his palm before looking to me, lifting his chin out of his palm.

"Not my problem," he says as I roll my eyes, lean towards him and poke his forehead, earning a glare from the smaller Uchiha. I have still yet to tell him about the Itachi and Kisame thing… I've had like three nightmares because of it.

I randomly stick my tongue out at his glare as he rolls his eyes at me which is soo impressive… not.

For the hell of it; I narrow my eyes on Sasuke and for a super weird funny reason he does it back; right now I am trying my best not to burst out laughing because of this. Didn't think he would do it back

"Robin-chaaan!" Naruto whines as I feel him poking the back of my head, I see the corner of Sasuke's lip twitch up like he's MOCKING ME! That's it egg-crap you will back down first! "Robin-chan!" Naruto yells while pushing me forwards making me head butt the Egg-crap, making my forehead, nose and lips sting like fuck.

"SHIT!" I yell while rubbing my forehead, that hurts like a hell of a lot!

I glare at Naruto who has gone wide eyed and is covering his mouth, the girls look shocked and Ino is glaring at Naruto. Excuse me! I'm the one in pain here~

I glare at Sasuke who is rubbing his mouth then I feel my face light up… we didn't… I'm sure we didn't! I don't even remember it.

"Oh… my… AHHH MY MOUTH IS BURNING!" I scream very loudly as I feel my face and lips burn for some strange reason. "YOU!" I point a finger at Sasuke who is glaring a little at me while still rubbing his mouth, "You are egg-crap-douche-bag to me now!" I yell while pointing a finger at him and plop down in my seat to think… wait-wait-wait-WAIT!

Naruto was meant to be Sasuke's first kiss but… I just… OH SHIT I WAS SASUKE'S FIRST KISS! Thank god I've already had my first kiss with one of my exs but for my character right now… I don't know!

Thinking fast, I look back to Ino and give an annoyed look. "I will never EVER like this egg-crap-douche-bag!" I almost yell at her as she sighs a little, losing her glare before ruffling my hair which loosens my half side ponytail.

"I know you won't," she says with a small chuckle as I put my hair back into place and give the other streaming mad girls the middle finger with a glare; they touch me and I'll freaking throw them in a whore house for all I care.

"Touch me and I'll throw you in a whore house and I won't give a fucking damn what happens to you," I say with my glare attached while Naruto gives me a horrified look as I keep my glare and like that… the girls are gone.

"Robin-chan that was scary," Naruto whimpers slightly which makes me pull him into a hug, throwing my glare and anger out the window at how ADORABLE Naruto is being.

"Don't worry I would _NEVER_ do that do someone as cute as you," I say all that while hugging my little ramen friend who grins at me, now happy like the happy bunny/fox he is.

"Okay class take your seats," Iruka calls across the classroom as I slowly let go of Naruto, pouting since he's really warm and has made me a little bit sleepy. I scoot closely to Naruto and away from Sasuke as Iruka starts giving this huuuge speech about all this bullcrap like how the teams will be of three genins and a Jonin and how he is proud of everyone. I don't remember this speech nor do I want to right now. Right now I want to kill a certain little egg-crap-douche-bag.

"Team seven will be," here is comes, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, "Naruto Uzumaki," this causes Naruto to look to Iruka with sparkling eyes like he won a year's supple of ramen! "Robin Fujisaki."

"Huh?" I blink for a second before Naruto glomps me with stars in his eyes, making me grin on reflex! I am with Naruto! YAY!

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finishes as both Naruto and I turn to Sasuke with a glare, you ruined this awesome combination!

Sasuke just rolls his eyes at us softly before speaking, "don't hold me back, losers," he says as I am VERY tempted to tackle him right now but it is my job to hold Naruto back from KILLING HIS TEAMMATE!

"Naru-kun! No! We do not kill egg-craps-douche-bags till they turn sixteen!" I say with a slight yell in my voice while holding Naruto back, trying my best to keep him from murdering Sasuke who is just sitting there LIKE SOMEONE ISN'T TRYING TO KILL HIM! Use your eyes you egg-crap!

With some help from Kiba and Ino, we calm Naruto down enough for him to sit in his seat without trying to kill Sasuke. It seems like Sakura ended up in team two whoever that may be cause I got no idea at all. Oh well, at least she doesn't become a ninja this time seeing as only a few teams become teams and last time I checked it was because of Sasuke and Naruto that they got through and Sakura did nothing MEANING… Sakura won't become a ninja this time~ Yay~!

Iruka informs everyone to wait in the room as our sensei's will come to collect us so I start humming lovingly while using Naruto's lap as a pillow as Kiba sits in front of Naruto just to chat; Naruto could be a professional pillow.

"I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure~" I sing while crossing my legs over, effortlessly using Sasuke's legs as a footstall which earns me a glare and a push but in the end, I still get to use him as a footstall after a long battle of push and puts feet back on his lap.

"You're singing?" Naruto asks while poking my cheek, earning a little nip on the wrist from me as he pulls his hand away like I just stabbed him with a poisonous blade, isn't he lovely? Bullcrap.

I stick my tongue out at Naruto before continuing my wonderful singing, "And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door," I sing as I see Kiba and Naruto watching me, Naruto is singing reeeeaaaally intensely while Kiba is trying to sing along which is failing since he doesn't even know the song… fail my doggy brother. "Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down. 'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around."

"I like this song!"

"That isn't even the chorus you baka."

"Shut it dog breath!"

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh, and don't it feel good, HEY! Alright now, and don't it feel good, HEY! Alright now, all right now yeah! HEY!" I yell oh so loudly in Naruto's ear which causes him to have a little spasm and falls off his chair, making the back of my head hit the wooden chair thingy.

"OW!" Naruto yells when he lands.

"FUCK!" _I _yell when my head hits the wood.

Slowly, I bring my hand to the back of my head and sit up, rubbing the sore spot which throbs like hell. I just remembered something that happened today… let us recap shall we you amazing mind readers.

* * *

_-Recap-_

* * *

"Saaasukeee-kuuun~!" Sakura squeals as I cover my hands while groaning to myself, my head is spinning like a… umm… merry-go-round? Yes I shall go with that… for now. "I hope we're on the same team together~" she sings while leaning over the back of the desk behind me, smiling oh so flirty like as I am very tempted to back-hand her right now.

"Sakura you are such a fangirl," I murmur to myself as I yawn a little, giving her a side glare to get the hell away from me as she simply smiles to me like she does not hate me at all… Bullcrap.

"Robin-chan here can be part of our team as well!"

"BULLSHIT!" I yell while trying to attack her but Naruto seems to hold me back from murdering her. I don't want her lying to me nor do I want her trying to be nice to me!

"Robin-chan calm down! You cannot kill a fellow classmate!" Naruto yells at me while I slowly start to calm down and well… stop trying to kill my classmate.

"I'll get you one day… you'll die like the bitch you are," I grumble about her while I am released from Naruto… I will kill the moody bitch one day.

* * *

_-Recap end-_

* * *

"Whatever I was saying it was Bullcrap!"

"What?" Naruto asks as I open my eyes and see Naruto grabbing an eraser from teacher's desk before grabbing a stall and running over to the sliding doors with them… what happened? Oh I know what's going to happen next, I won't stop him.

"Go Naruto~" I cheer with a grin as Sasuke glances to Naruto before slightly rolling his eyes.

Naruto grins brightly while jumping down from the stall after using the eraser up between the door.

"Its his fault for being late," he says with a grin as I laugh a little, gotta love watching this.

"A Jonin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that," Sasuke joins in as I stick my tongue out at him; learn to live a little you Egg-crap.

"You never know. 1000 ryo says that he falls for the trap!" I challenge with a grin as Sasuke looks like he's about to sigh but he simply smirks a little.

"You're on," he mouths to me as I smirk. I'll win this one.

I watch the door intensely as I see a gloved hand grab the door as the door opens with a head in-between the doors… whoa sliver hair ITS KAKASHI! WHOOP!

Now cue… awkward silence.

"Hahahaha! He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto starts yelling and laughing as I also start laughing while grinning, oh my god his expression is soo funny!

Sasuke looks like he's about to hit his head against a desk knowing that this dude is his sensei!

I watch Kakashi crouch down and pick up the easier before looking to us three; Naruto standing in front of Kakashi near my desk, me, sitting on my desk like a Don while Sasuke sits about five seats away from the Don which is me for the blind people out there.

"How should I say this… my first expression of you guys are…" Kakashi says before pausing and putting his spare hand on his chin like he is thinking… yeah right, "I hate you."

"well your no spring chicken ya self mate," I say while Naruto and Sasuke look slightly disturbed and kinder weird looking as I jump off of my desk and walking over to Kakashi before grinning, "but don't worry one day you'll get a girl… okay… hopefully you will… can't make no promises though," I say calmly with a grin before skipping over to Naruto and wrapping my arms round his neck with a grin. I have been doing this for weeks now, its really fun plus Ino says its cute when Naruto just grins like I, we are siblings from another misters damn it!

It doesn't take long till Kakashi has lead us to the rooftop where he sits down no the railings while I plop down between Naruto and Sasuke who sit down on the steps.

"Let's see, why don't we introduce ourselves," Kakashi says while looking to us three while I grin to him and sit like a guy, legs separated and using my hands to steadily myself like a dude. I love sitting like this plus I'm a girl who's like 12 – 13 so I can do what I damn like for now.

"Like how?" I ask while tilting my head a little to him which causes him to narrow my eyes a little which makes me laugh, he knows I'm acting! The smart bastard!

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies, something like that," Kakashi says as I grin more before lying down on my back for a second to wave to Sasuke before eyeing a suspicious looking cloud… maybe its belongs to Kakashi… from the way he is eyeing me and my cloud… HE MUST OWN IT THE EGG-CRAP!

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei," Naruto asks with his cat like eyes right now, its kinder cute to see but he is not my type, nope~ not at all.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." He says as I watch him with a raised brow, okay I know he was going to say that but if I didn't… I would be throwing a stone at his forehead… okay I'll do that… now where are my stones? "As for my dream… I have few hobbies." He says as Naruto looks to me with tried eyes.

"All we found out was his name!" he yells as I laugh a little, so true my ramen boy.

"Now it's your turn," Kakashi calls to us as all three of us turn to the masked man… also known as the scarecrow, "you first," he says while nodding to Naruto who starts fidgeting with his headband… must… resisting… glomping… my favourite male blonde!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei brought for me more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in the ramen cup. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen!" oh my god give me a sock… Naruto needs to eat one CAUSE I'M CRAVING CUP RAMEN NOW! "And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognise my existence." Naruto yells for the world to see as I watch Kakashi's eye widen for a second before going back to normal. Epic isn't he… I'm talking about the cloud by the way… its above me! Someone quickly get a net!

"Okay, next," he says while pointing to me as I pretend to dodge his finger which makes him try to point to me, causing me in continuously dodging his FINGER OF DOOM! Damn the finger of doom! I spit on your children! Okay not your children but… umm… your plants! Yes I spit on your plants!

"Well I'm Robin Fujisaki," I say from my spot behind Naruto, using him like the orange and blonde shield he is. "I like… umm… well I do like Ichiraku ramen… I also like the riceballs that Hayate makes and… sleeping in. I hate people who think they are everything and treat others like shit. They need to be kicked in the bulls." I say with a straight expression while I see Kakashi raise a visible eyebrow at that.

"My hobbies is probably training, working at the dumpling shop with Emiko and Kyoko, staring at the clouds that Kakashi-sensei over there owns," cue Sasuke and Naruto looking at Kakashi with a slightly confused look as he shrugs his shoulders, clearly confused about owning clouds WHICH HE DOESN'T BELIEVES! That cloud is in the shape of corn damn it!

"I love… umm… nothing really… maybe Naruto over here," I say while wrapping my arms round his neck which makes him blush a bit while grinning as I use his shoulder as a pillow as I continue, "Ino, Kiba maybe and maybe Sasuke / Egg-crap over there if he smiles once in a while AND NO! NOT A SMIRK! A SMILE!" I yell at him while throwing him my middle finger which he rolls his eyes at. Monkey douche bag.

"Dreams… I don't have any and if I did you all are not knowing them," I say with a serious look before giving Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke the hand signals for 'I'm watching you' which Naruto looks EXTREMELY confused at, Kakashi does it back which makes me laugh a bit while Sasuke doesn't respond at like the Egg-crap he is… Egg-crap. "Okay I'm done," I say while crossing my arms over one another before looking to Sasuke as he's the last person.

"Last guy," Kakashi says while looking to Sasuke who doesn't change his sitting… style… I shall call it that… or his expression… if you can call his face an expression.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like." He says as I watch his expression become dark which causes me to glare at him, Itachi is a saint you DOUCHE! "Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just as dream," okay that made as such sense as a duck in a pizza you Egg-crap. "The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man." He finishes and look! I FOUND A ROCK!

I throw it straight at his forehead which hits him as he's in his daze of saying that he plans to kill his brother, making me glare at him as he glares back at me.

"You are such a dick!" I yell while letting some of my anger go as he glares at me while standing up while I do the same.

"What is your problem?" he almost yells at me as I glare more while taking a step closer to him, closing more of the distance between us.

"You know nothing about what happened to your clan! Fuck the lord! I know more then you do!" I yell at him as he narrows his eyes at me… shit what did I just say… Ohh… I'm in shits lots of trouble… fucking me sticks.

"What did you just say? Do you know something that I do not know," he questions while closing more of the space till our noses are touching and I still glare at him. Itachi doesn't fucking deserve to die like he did. Sure he died like a shinobi and he was proud but FUCK SASUKE! You are a fucking bastard! I mean sure you get your head screwed on tight at the end but its too fucking late for Itachi now isn't it!

"Ohh I know waaay more then you do, Egg-crap," I say while narrowing my eyes at him as he glares back and I feel myself being pulled away from Sasuke and look to Kakashi who has his hands on your shoulders, pushing us away from each other.

"That is enough you two," he raises his voice to both of us as I feel him narrow his eyes down on me for a second as I gulp and look away. Shit I dug my own grave… fuck… double fuck… I'm fucking sticks here! "Robin, we're talk later," he murmurs to me as he pulls me further away from Sasuke before letting go of my shirt before turning to us three, pretending to smile to us while Sasuke still seems to be glaring at me… oh look its Kakashi's cloud! HELLO CORN!

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that." He says while trying to regain what is left of the happy atmosphere which doesn't seem to be working as Naruto starts to get a little more pumped up, also trying to regain the happy mood. "We're going to begin a mission, starting tomorrow." He calls out as Naruto gets this spark in his eyes.

"What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?!" he questions loudly as I force a grin on my face, I need to forget about what happened and maybe Sasuke and Kakashi will two… oh who am I kidding?! I'M SCREWED!

"First, we're going to do something that us four can do," he says while moving his eyes… well eye across us all.

"What, what, what, what is it?!" Naruto repeats which makes me laugh, he's getting really pumped up for this… like a squirrel on coffee!

"Survival training," oh fuck my life it's the bell test… now… I am soo eating breakfast tomorrow… Heehee… go fuck a duck Kakashi.

"Survival training?" Naruto questions with a frown, "Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We did all this back at the academy!" he questions with a yell as I watch Kakashi with a bored look. Oh here it comes~

"This is no ordinary training," he says as Naruto does his cat face again… so cute.

"What kind of training Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks as Kakashi starts laughing like the pervert he is… okay… that's scary. "Oi, Oi, what's so sunny sensei?"

"Ignore him Naruto, he's having his mid-life crisis," I say professional as I see Kakashi give me a warning look as I raise my hands in defence! Oi you are in your mid-life stage you douche!

"Mid-life crisis?" Naruto questions as Kakashi quickly cuts him off.

"Well, if I say, I'm sure you three will be surprised," he says before getting into his scary pose as I feel the… scary… ness… creeping out of him. "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become genin," he says as I roll my eyes, heard all this before you douche. "The other 18 will be sent back to the academy," he says with his scary area which makes Naruto gulp loudly, "meaning, this training is going to be very hard with a 66% drop-out rate," he says as Naruto jumps to his feet in panic. "See you there are surprised!" he says loudly with a chuckle as I give Kakashi a weird look, oh no we aren't… we fail with a 66% of failure… yeeeaaah go fuck your corn scarecrow.

"No way! I went through soo much trouble to get here! What was the final exam for then?!" he questions loudly as I giggle, poor Naruto, he's having HIS mid-life crisis.

"That? It just pick out those who are qualified to become genin," he continues as I am stopping myself from zoning out. I have no idea when the bell test starts so yeah… I need to learn when we gotta get there… I know he was 5 hours later so I'll add 4 hours to it, it says in the Official Naruto Fanbook, which I own, that he was 5 hours late to the bell test.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yells loudly while holding his head… Aww… poor baby.

"Anyways, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds." He says while I listen in for the time, "bring your ninja equipment and meet at the trainings grounds at 5 A.M!" he yells loudly as I yell to myself, 9 A.M more like it! Meaning the training started at 10 really so yeah I'm good now. 9 A.M I gotta remember that now.

I look back to Naruto and Sasuke as they both start shaking a little as Kakashi turns to us all.

"Meeting over… oh right, don't eat breakfast," egg-crap number three I will! "you're going to throw up if you do," he says with a serious tone as Naruto looks shocked and Kakashi waves before poofing into smoke after mentioning me to follow, making me sigh, hard luck Kakashi its my day off and I don't plan to waste it being questioned.

I quickly jump off the roof as I see Sasuke quickly get up and walk over to me so yes… my way to avoid him… HAVE A SUICIDAL MOMENT BY JUMPING OFF OF A ROOF! Yes… problem solved!

I carefully land on the roof before sprinting off in a random direction while laughing my head off like the insane loon that I am… oh hell~ why not sing while I run for my dear life~

"I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous, so I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this~" I sing while running into the shopping district before running into a building… fuck my nose.

I rub my nose before grinning, okay my nose only stung for a second but its good now. Something I learnt before~ if the game had real pain then no one would be play it / be scared to so yeah~ the pain is just numb-ness~

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes." I sing with glee while climbing onto a rooftop… somehow.

"Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes~" I sing while giggling like a crazy chick which I am~ I got this song from Hetalia and the tune is soo damn catchy that I learnt the lyrics in no less then a week~ off by heart~

"I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious. They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns~!" I sing as I want to be American… sadly I am not American though.  
"And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on." oh how they are soo mean to Mexicans~ oh well~ I am not Mexican~  
"Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role. You've got to go big like an Israeli nose." I sing with a grin while carrying on with my song~  
"If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're out of control like a Chinese driver. I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels. I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but, they're always high, so don't let them fool ya. And I love them Puerto Ricans, Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend. I'm just joking. If you didn't know then, you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland." I sing while giggling still at the stereotypes. I don't really believe in any of them since they make no sense at all… oh well the song is epic and fun to sing~

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes." I sing while getting very confused and weird looks from the villagers but I don't really care~ they don't know me and I sing this in real life so I am used to the weird looks. "Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes." I sing while giggling like a mad woman… which I am while dancing a little on the rooftop where no one can see me till I jump down and start singing my favourite part.

"Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell if you love the outback redneck Australians, and the crooked teeth of an English dude or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. And how could anyone hate the French. Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits. Brazilian girls is what you want, walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk~" I freaking love that part but I guess that isn't my favourite part… its coming up though~  
"I love Africans, but hold up a second. National Geographic says they're all butt-naked. Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes. They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose. Uh oh! They're all on my checklist, even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast. They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, then your brain is small like a Korean's penis~" I sing while running down the abandoned part of town, its mostly used for festivals so no one is normally here unless they are setting up. I learnt this from Ino many… days ago.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes~" okay, okay the next bit is my favourite part, its just so damn funny since I know some Scottish guys and let's say… their reaction to my favourite part was just soo damn funny.

"I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen though they hump sheeeeeep. They hump sheeeeeeep. They hump sheeeeeeep. They hump sheeeeeeep." I sing with glee while jumping onto the top of another rooftops… with some trouble but I still get up onto the rooftop and I see my house… yeah… my home… from here… I'll head there then~

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes~" I sing the last of it loudly, before jumping down in front of the door with a grin, pretty damn pleased with myself.

I breath deeply from singing before opening the door and yelling into the house, "I'm home~!" I yell while walking into the house and taking my black ninja shoes off before walking further into the house and into the kitchen to see Hayate in the kitchen, a white apron on him. I would crack a joke but I've seen him wear that sooooo many times… its not really that funny no more. Okay never mind its still funny… he looks soo gay in it.

I skip into the kitchen to see him laying out dinner from the look of it with Yūgao at the table, still in her Anbu black ops uniform but without the mask on. Its beside her and I am very tempted to wear it right now.

"Hey people," I say with a smile while taking a seat at the 4 chaired table as Yūgao looks up from the newspaper on the table and smiles to me. I have been living here for about a month now and they are a lot like family, they even treat me like it that it has got to the point where Hayate and Yūgao scolds me.

"Welcome home," Yūgao greets with a smile as Hayate puts a pot down on the table with something under it before taking some oven mitts off before smiling a little to me.

"Welcome back," he greets before coughing a little into his hand before walking back into the kitchen.

Dinner goes on as normally as it ever does till I bring something up so I have a cover for tomorrow.

"Hey Yūgao, Hayate, you guys know Kakashi Hayate right," I question while leaning my chin on my palm as Yūgao looks to me while crewing on a bit of strew as Hayate blinks to me before looking to Yūgao then back to me.

"I do –cough– from your expression I am guessing he is your sensei," he says as I nod my head to him as Yūgao seems to nudge him as he looks from me to her as she gives him a look.

"Kakashi is one of those people who likes to be late isn't he," I question while leaning my chin on my palm still, giving the two lovers a look that shows I know.

"Yes, he is, how do you know this," Yūgao questions back like an Anbu black ops as I shrug my shoulders.

"I asked around," I say with my shrug as she smiles a little before giving a worried look to Hayate who gives her a reassuring smile. It is probably because Kakashi has never passed anyone, I know this… well cause I am epic and remember things pretty well. "I'm going to bed, he says to go to the training ground at 5 A.M but from what I heard from a Jonin in the town, he should be a good 3 hours later," I lie as I hear Hayate chuckle a little before coughing as Yūgao sighs.

"Alright, good night, do not cause him much trouble."

"Look who your talking to Yūgao~" I sing as I hear her chuckle a little from the sound of it as well as Hayate. I stretch my muscles a little as I get to my room and collapse onto my bed, sighing. What is Kakashi and Sasuke going to do tomorrow.

No doubt I'm going to have to get there before Kakashi does so Sasuke will probably talk there… probably and when the tests begins, no doubt Sasuke and Naruto are going to leave on their own so Kakashi will have 'the talk' with me and for the people who don't know… it isn't about sex! It's the 'what-do-you-know' talk that I am… kinder scared to have… HE KNOWS STUFF!

I yawn a little while stretching my arms out across my bed before rolling onto my stomach and closing my eyes. Maybe a good night of sleep will clear my thoughts, my alarm is set for 7 like normally so getting up at my normal time will be time… yeah… night… mind readers… hopefully tomorrow goes smoothly.

* * *

**_ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES! And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice._**

* * *

**_REMINDER!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Comes Alive 7**

* * *

**I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all. There is a Poll on my profile to decide what story I'll be making next so please vote!**

**Also I accept all fanart of anything. I also thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story.**

**ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES! And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice.**

* * *

No doubt I'm going to have to get there before Kakashi does so Sasuke will probably talk there… probably and when the tests begins, no doubt Sasuke and Naruto are going to leave on their own so Kakashi will have 'the talk' with me and for the people who don't know… it isn't about sex! It's the 'what-do-you-know' talk that I am… kinder scared to have… HE KNOWS STUFF!

I yawn a little while stretching my arms out across my bed before rolling onto my stomach and closing my eyes. Maybe a good night of sleep will clear my thoughts, my alarm is set for 7 like normally so getting up at my normal time will be time… yeah… night… mind readers… hopefully tomorrow goes smoothly.

Skip of doom – the next day

I stretch my arms a bit while reaching over my bed to shut the bitch of an alarm clock that is called Bob and as you can see… Bob is a dick.

I stretch a little in my bed before sluggishly getting out of bed, grabbing a set of clothes before marching off into the bathroom to have a quick shower before changing into my clothes that I set out earlier. It's a red Chinese styled sleeveless-shirt with the buttons going down the side of it with matching black shorts; both of the sleeveless-shirt and shorts have a golden vine like design on it. I pull the shirt on with the shorts before pulling my hair into its original Amu style but make it with two twin buns somewhat like Tenten but much messier.

I quickly brush my teeth before looking myself over. I look pretty damn cute.

With a nod to myself, I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see no Hayate or Yugao meaning they are both out on missions as always. I take the three riceballs off of the table, strap my kunai holder onto my thigh while grabbing my backpack before running out the room, seeing its almost 9. I need to at least look bored when Kakashi comes.

I nibble softly on my riceballs while heading for the training grounds that I normally practice on. Thanks to that I know my way round the training grounds really well. I found it by accident; I got lost; and decide to make it my own little training area.

I yawn a little while humming a song to myself, now finished with my riceballs.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off… But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh~ Woah oh, oh, what do I stand for? Woah oh, oh, what do I stand for? Most nights I don't know anymore~ oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh~" I sing while swinging my arms a little as I walk along the rooftops, this has become a habit of mine now.

I sing happily as I see the training grounds in view and see Naruto sitting on the floor, looking so sleepy while Sasuke is standing, looking around like he's looking for something… probably Kakashi and I.

I grumble to myself as I drop down outside my dumpling shop to ask for the time. I soon walk out to find that it is 9:10 so I have 50 minutes but I also return with a plastic cup of coffee isn't Kyoko nice? I love my boss the kind old woman.

I calmly walk towards the training grounds and walk across the grass while grinning, feeling quite hyper from the coffee and I still see no Kakashi.

"Gooood morning my fellow whores~" I sing while waving to Naruto who stumbles to his feet before pointing an accusing finger at me.

"You're sooooo late! Soo many hours late! Believe it!" Naruto yells as I see Sasuke look to me, narrowing his eyes slightly as I raise my hands in defence, hey I was hungry.

"Sorry I was getting coffee while walking here," I say with a grin while mentioning to my plastic coffee cup as I take another sip of coffee out of it before sighing. Hey I love coffee back in the real world and I still love it here. "Ahh~ that's nice~" I purr while taking another sip out of it as Naruto puffs out his cheeks like a baby while Sasuke rolls his eyes at me before walking over to me, narrowing his eyes more while doing so.

"We haven't finished," he whispers as I blink, what did I do now? Does he know I'm the one who threw rotten eggs at him? Or that I stole his toilet paper out of his house? Okay for the record those were Naruto's ideas but I just did them~! "From yesterday," he whispers as he seems my confused look which remains confused. "My clan, you said you know things," he says with a glare as I snap my fingers. OH THAT!

"Hard crap, Egg-crap, I do not talk~" I say calmly while walking pass him with my coffee cup and sip another bit of coffee which tastes sooooo nice… my heaven.

I quickly move to the right as I glance back to see Sasuke try to grab me, me being the fast bitch I am, I dodge him and continue to dodge him till Kakashi shows up.

"Good morning class."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yells as I grin a little while dodging the slow Uchiha while I am just bitching quick!

"I'm afraid my alarm clock wasn't working…" he says with his normal voice as he stares at Sasuke trying to leap at me and continuously chase me round the training area as I whistle to myself before sprinting over to Kakashi and hiding behind him. Well the saying is~ 'when you are chased by an egg-crap, hide'… okay that's my saying but it does work!

"Kakashi-sensei! Hide me! I can't die till I've done an Uchiha!" I yell before peeking out from behind Kakashi to smirk and wink to Sasuke while mouthing, "not you, your brother," which causes him to glare at me with hatred before rushing towards us both till Kakashi holds us both at arms length while I stand calmly with my smirk. I now know how to push Sasuke's buttons! YES!

"That is enough you two," Kakashi says while letting me go as I am calmly standing there, no smirk, just calmness, while Sasuke starts to calm down but never loses his glare. "Well, let's move on," he says while letting go of Sasuke who glares at me before hn-ing and following after Kakashi as Naruto grins to me before following me, letting me do the same.

I watch Kakashi set a PERFECTLY WORKING alarm clock on a piece of… wood before tapping the top of it.

"This alarm is set for 12PM," he says then reaches into his pocket before pulling out two bells which sing softly, making me think of the headset I am wearing in real life. They make a bell sound whenever I use them and on the status menu thingy. "Today's mission is to get one of these bells from me, whoever cannot get a bell, gets no lunch." He says before pointing to the stumps which make me chuckle a little, douche teacher I had riceballs AND COFFEE! "I'm going to tie you there, and eat my lunch in front of you," he says as I hear both Sasuke and Naruto's stomach growl making me laugh a little. Suckers~ "all you need to do is get a bell from me in one piece, since there are only two bells, one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. "Whoever doesn't get a bell… will be sent right back to the academy," He says darkly before pressing the button on the alarm clock as I notice something… he lied about his alarm clock!

"Attack me with anything you may choose, you will not be able to get a bell unless you attack me with the means to kill," he says while tying the bells to his waist before looking to us.

"This will be easy! You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto yells while laughing as my eye twitches a little. Naruto we can all hear you, no need to yell in my ear you orange coloured stick.

"Only the weak speak loudly and proudly. Not then, let's forget about the dunce and we'll start on my signal." He says while holding Naruto's own kunai to the back of his head while also having his hand on the top of his head. "But you did strike to kill. So, it seems you have begun to respect me. I think I'm starting to like you see," he says while letting go of Naruto before making a handsign which makes me blink, here it comes.

"Ready… set… BEGIN!" he yells as I cover my ears and wonder off into the forest as Sasuke drives off into a tree and Naruto just stands where he was.

I cannot be bothered with this. I know what I need to do anyway.  
I simply hide in a tree while leaning against the trunk of the tree, letting myself watch Naruto start yelling about a match about to happen and soon it results in the 'thousands-years-of-death' AKA the 'Stick-my-fingers-up-your-ass-no-jutsu'.

I soon burst out laughing at the scene, whamming my hands against the trunk of the tree as my side starts to hurt. Oh my Jesus lord! Naruto will be feeling that in the morning! Insert perverted remark here.

I slowly recline my head back to stare at the tree and decide to have a conversation with it, "it's a good day for photosynthesis," I say to the tree as I get no response from it, "I know what you mean, the sun is a bastard-on-a-stick but its warm," more silence, "why yes I do think Sasuke-bitch-hole is a Egg-crap. You know just what to say when needed," I say while laughing while giving the tree a soft punch… oh my god I'm talking to a tree.

"I'm starting to think you escaped from a mental hospital," I hear a voice as I squeal and fall out of my tree, just barely flipping over to land on my tree and glare at the tree.

"I thought we were friends! You tree-ass-hole!?" I yell at it before kicking it… okay… PAIN! "FUUUUUUCCCCK!" I scream while hopping on one foot, feeling my foot throb horribly.

My foot slowly stops throbbing as I hear a sigh and look up the tree to see Kakashi crouching down on a tree branch.

"Naruto is stuck in a tree, isn't he?" I ask as Kakashi nods and I think, "he fell for it twice, didn't he," I asks which results in another nod, damn I'm epic like cheese puffs! Yeah you heard me cheese puffs! I'm epic like you!

"Do you neeeeeed anything, sensei?" I ask innocently while picking up two sticks, balancing them softly while snapping them into a good size. Okay the weight is good… now for a transformation. I quickly transform the two sticks into bells while hiding them in my hands so Kakashi cannot see them while eyeing the man as he also eyes me before jumping out of the tree and onto the ground.

"You do realise that this test determines if you become a genin or not," he asks politely as I nod my head before eyeing him softly.

"I have a plan."

"Oh do you."

"Actually yes, it's already in play," I say innocently as he eyes me carefully before walking over to me, crouching down to eye level.

"I made it very clear yesterday to follow me after the meeting," he says somewhat coldly as I stare at him innocently. Actually no you signalled me and I am pretty damn blind. I KICKED A TREE FOR GOD DAMNS IT!

"You signalled me? I thought you were waving bye!" I yell as he blinks softly before sighing. Yes you sigh you sliver haired… person. Yes you shall be person now… or dog… whichever is proven first. "Also can I have one of your clouds?" I ask politely which earns me a slight confused look. "I really want a corn cloud, I would take very good care of it~" I sing as he sighs a little before taking a step backwards.

"You are getting off subject now," he says as I shuffle a little in spot… shit… he saw through it.

"No, I seriously want one of your clouds," I say with a serious tone as he sighs a little before rubbing his neck.

"If you pass this test, you can have one of my 'clouds'," he says as I grin a little before his face turns serious, "but, how much do you know about Sasuke… the Uchiha Massacre," he says while walking towards me as I back away till I trip over backwards and head with my head just beside a tree. SHIT STICKS! "How much do you know about, Itachi Uchiha," he says with his eyes narrowing down a little, "just how much information do you hold," he questions as I gulp a little, watching him watching ME as I slowly sit up before bringing my knees up to my chest, leans a little on them.

"Enough, to put the whole world is danger," I say with a serious tone before grinning and standing up, watching him as he's slightly frozen in place till I push chakra round my body, speeding up the rate of its movement till my body feels as light as a feather.

I push my heels together before closing my eyes for a second before opening them. Everything is moving so slowly. The birds are slowly flapping their wings in the sky as a leaf is ever so slowly falling to the ground.

I grin a little before rushing over to Kakashi and switch the bells that I made with his bells; I can only keep this up for a minute or two so I don't have much time.

After I switch the bells, I quickly run to the edge of the forest before making the horse sign, letting my chakra returns to its normal flow as I release a sigh while leaning against a tree. Oh thank god that was hard.

I quickly sit down against the tree while pulling out the two bells which jingle as I pull them out, finally, so speed does beat jutsu, seeing as you need time and speed to make jutsu signs and if you have enough speed you can beat before they make the signs.

I balance the bells softly while raising a brow at them… are these bells weighted or something?

I slowly put them on the floor before standing up and stamping on them, hard, before watching smoke come out from under my feet as I lift my food up and see… oh my fucking lord… STONES! FUCKING STONES!

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell angrily while stomping on the stones, somewhat like Izaya when he stomps on the phone.

"You stupid piece of ninja flesh! Stones! STONES! Why the fuck are these stones! I had both of the fucking bells and they fucking turn INTO STONES!" I have my little hissy fit which last a few minutes before panting and leaning against the tree. That bastard… he replaced the bells just in case I was able to get them… well that does mean he didn't underestimate me… the bastard should have! Little cloud owning bustard on a stick!

I throw the stones as hard as I can away from me before glaring at the nearing cloud. I hate you… you can keep your corn cloud… bitch-mica.

I feel soft chuckling to my right and ignore it as I walk into the clearing to see no Naruto nor Sasuke NOR Kakashi the bastard.

I grind my teeth together before walking over to the clock to see it's almost twelve so I sit down in front of it and mentally count back the seconds. Five… four… three… two… one.

I cover my ears as it rings throughout the forest and in minutes, everyone is back as I glare daggers at Kakashi who pretends to ignore me.

"I have an announce for this exercise," Kakashi says while coughing into his hand softly, "none of you need worry about being sent back to the academy," he says as Naruto and Sasuke's heads perk up as I roll my eyes before lying backwards and onto my back, now glaring at Kakashi's corn clouds… oh look… CORN!

"Oh my Kami this rocks! It means all three of us are-!" Naruto yells as I listen as Kakashi oh so quickly cuts him off.

"Hopeless, more schooling wouldn't do any of you good. You three will never become shinobi!" he yells as I feel my heart throb for a second as Naruto growls a little in shock and well… the egg-crap is being a egg-crap.

"What do you mean!? GIVE UP?!" Naruto yells oh so loudly that even when he is tied to a post and I am lying just meters away, my ears hurt… damn I'm hungry.

It becomes an argument soon which results in Sasuke lunging at Kakashi and Kakashi soon sitting on Sasuke. Whoa, he has sensei's butt on his back… scary.

"Are you three trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behaviour?" he questions as I narrow my eyes a little, I don't really remember much of the speech but that sounds pretty new to me, "did you ever stop to think as to why you were divided into teams of three," he questions as I nod my head before sitting up.

"Yep," I say as he glances to me while keeping this stern glare, "the point is teamwork duhh," I say while rolling my eyes before flopping back down onto the floor and onto my back, "you had only two bells so we would go against each other to keep our place which more or less made the mission, getting the bells, a failure~" I sing with a tune as I glance back to Kakashi who is now watching me with a stare but not a glare before looking back to Naruto and Sasuke with his glare as I somewhat tune out his lecture which is annoying as hell. Kakashi starts listening off that teamwork is most important, individual skills and who would put them aside to work together before saying what we did horrible at like targeting us.

"Naruto tried to do it singlehanded which completely destroyed the point of this exercise while Sasuke decided that the other two would get in his way and went solo," he says as I lift myself off of the ground to see what I did wrong, I can learn from it.

"Robin, while she had the best chance of getting the bells because of her speed, completely forgot about what could have happened if the bells were fake and how she could plan something with a better chance of succeeding with her teammates, going solo is only an option when you have no other choice and/or you have no teammates. Since you had both Naruto and Sasuke, you have also failed this exercise," he says while looking to me as I use my hand to pretend to mimic him which makes him throw a stone at me, hitting me square in the forehead, making me squeak as I fall onto my back again.

"You three are a team! Learn to act like one! Yes it is necessary for ninjas to have individual skills but… what is more important is teamwork," he says as I listen carefully to that before sitting up slowly, leaning my chin on my knee as he continues talking.

"Blah-blah-blah," I murmur to myself as I watch Kakashi pull out a kunai and I already know what is going to happen.

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example…" he says before putting the kunai to Sasuke's neck as I watch bored but really I feel my blood freezing and my stomach turning, "Robin! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" he yells while looking at me as I continue to give him a bored look.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yells while looking from Kakashi then to me then to Kakashi again.

"Go ahead, he's an egg-crap," I say bored-ly as Sasuke glares at me while Kakashi rolls his eyes slightly before taking the kunai away from Sasuke's neck and my heart stops speeding, why the hell do I feel calmer? I hate the egg-crap.

"The day could come… when you of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make that choice," he says while standing up, letting Sasuke go who wipes his mouth… oh my lord he ate dirt! I am sooooo holding that against the egg-crap who now eats dirt! Dirt-crap! Ohigod DIRT-CRAP! "When you are on a mission, your lives will be always on the line," he says as he lets Sasuke walk back to the ground, walking over before standing to the other side of Naruto while giving me a glare as I hold my hands up. I didn't say anything! I did think something but you don't know that! BITCH!

I lie back onto my back as Kakashi starts talking about the memorial stone thing that has Obito and Rin's name on it. Naruto then starts shouting about how he wants to be on it till Kakashi says that all the heroes on it are dead which makes him shut up… well Obito isn't dead but let's not tell him that yet.

"Pay attention, I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells," he calls out to us as I sit up to listen, this way it looks like I do not know how to pass this test when I do. "If you are prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry," he says as I hear Naruto's stomach grumble as Naruto looks very annoyed.

"Why not?" Naruto questions as I yawn a little while staring at the boxes, I wonder what is in them? Hopefully riceballs. I hope riceballs. Riceballs are the bomb like Deidara is a sexy blonde though I did think he was a chick at first! DON'T JUDGE ME! You probably did before you heard his voice! HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL DAMN IT!

"Because you brought it on yourself when you tried to steal the two bento boxes, if either of you feed him, you fail right now," Kakashi says while giving us all a serious look which I give one back. That's right bitch, two can play at this game! "My word is law. Do you understand?"

"No," I say with my dead serious look as he shoots somewhere else which makes me burst out laughing; oh I cannot keep up the serious face for very long!

"This will be a breeze~ I can go without lunch~ no problem~" Naruto yells with a tune and on cue, his stomach makes itself noticed. A long growl fills the silent air as Sasuke picks up the bentos before dropping mine into my lap as I nod my thanks, I am not getting up, and I would have crawled over to it.

We start eating and after a good two minutes of Naruto's stomach growling, its gets the best of me.

"Naruto I swear if your stomach growls one more time I am stuffing rice DOWN YOUR THROAT!"I threaten as he gives me a small scared look and his stomach growls again but before I can stuff rice down his throat, Sasuke presents his bento to Naruto.

"Kakashi should be miles away from here and we all need our strength if we're going to work as a team. Your no good to me if you're going to be useless in battle," Sasuke says which makes Naruto blush a little and I hold back my giggle. Bro-romance happening right now~

"Open your gob you fish-cake," I say to Naruto as he grins and I feed him some rice till he finishes the rest of my bento along with Sasuke's.

My nerves are on edge as I wait for the moment that Kakashi poofs in and on cue… he does.

"YOU!" he yells at first Sasuke flinches, Naruto screams like a girl and I also get ready to attack Kakashi if needed, "pass~" he sings softly as I glare at him… you rat-bastard-scarecrow! I was going to knee you in the groin! And that wouldn't be good for you-you corn-cloud-loving-pug-loving-person!

"What?!" Naruto says somewhat confused as I eye Kakashi with caution, can I still knee him?

"You three just took a giant step forwards, all of you have done what I said without question, like mindless drones. A true shinobi look for the hidden meaning in hidden meanings. The this ninja world, those who violate the rules are scum however…" he pauses before looking to the sky softly, like thinking back to the pass, "but who do not protect and support their friends… are lower then that." He says with quite a lot of passion in his voice as wind and leafs flow pass him, giving him this… look. I shall go with that since I cannot think of the word. I glance to Sasuke who looks a little shocked while Naruto is blushing a bit more… I question his sexuality now.

"he's so cool," I hear Naruto murmur as I glance to him before standing up, looking to Kakashi with a grin as he eyes me for a second before giving us the thumbs up.

"Let's finish today's training. Starting tomorrow, team seven will begin its duties and missions!" he yells as Naruto starts to cheer where he is, tied to a post while I cheer to myself as well~

"Yes! Suck on that ninjas-who-failed!" I yell happily as I feel Sasuke staring at me as I watch Kakashi start walking off, waving goodbye to us as I quickly rush off into the forest and I glance back to see the egg-crap chasing my tail!

"HEY GUYS! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! UNTIE ME DAMN IT!" I hear Naruto scream as I duck behind a tree only to watch Sasuke run pass then stop, before looking around… shit-me-stick.

I quickly run round to the other side of the side only to smell a fire… a bonfire maybe?

"FUCK!" I yell while jumping away from the tree I am leaning against only to see it turn into flames… isn't Sasuke lovely? It seems he isn't eco-friendly… bastard. "You murderer! The wooden poor tree!" I cry before sobbing, mourning for the poor lost tree. "It was so young… kinder… it was probably hundreds of years old BUT WHY KILL THE POOR SAMPLING!" I yell while see him glaring… shit me stones and sticks now. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" I yell before quickly dodging a fireball heading straight for me, "BUT FIRE WILL!" I ass before ducking and dodging a lot of fireballs. "Hey! Stop firing fireballs at me! Think about the greenhouse gases you are letting go-WHOA!" I yell while now dodging kunais which I barely dodge.

I feel my leg go numb before falling backwards onto the floor; I glance down to my leg and see a shrunken pointing out of it… shit… if this wasn't a game that would hurt like a S.O.B.

I snap my head to Sasuke as I see him walk over before snapping a line of rope, smirking at me with this evil look in his eyes… oh shit… evil Uchiha on the loose! You heard me! The midget is out for my life!

I glare hard before pushing myself to my feel, ignoring the numbness in my leg before making a handsign , pushing all my chakra to my cells and watch everything become slow-motion like the Metrics. I keep sprinting till I get outside of the forest and I hold my shirt while panting, grinding my teeth as I yank the shrunken out of my leg with a grunt, that was a little painful but not as painful as it would have been if I felt that stab my leg.

I pant a little more before letting my chakra return and I am finally allowed to breathe normally. That son-of-a-bitch Uchiha actually tried to kill me… NOW WHAT THE FUCK!?

I slowly run over to the stumps before leaning against it, pressing my hand against the cut as I watch more blood run down my leg and into my shoes… yeah I am soo having a bath tonight.

"Oi," I hear a familiar burn-the-tree-and-help-the-green-house-gases-bitch -egg-crap voice from behind me as I slump against the stump, putting pressure on my wound before ripping a bit of the lower part of my sleeveless of before wrapping it round the wound, finally looking up to Sasuke who only seems to give me this cold glance before crouching down in front of me, giving such little space between our faces. "I will ask you this again, what do you know about my brother," he says with almost a threatening tone as I chuckle slightly, like I would tell him, he wouldn't even believe me anyway.

"Fine, fine," I say while sitting up giving him a look that says 'get-the-freak-away-from-the-don-you-egg-crap'. "Itachi is a good guy who saved Konoha, the Uchiha clan were planning to take over the Leaf Village which would have created a war, and Itachi couldn't kill you because HE LOVES YOU! Also you will become a psycho bitch who kills my favourite she-male! HOW COULD YOU! Also I hate your guts for killing your brother which you regret soon after since Obito Uchiha tells you about some shit about what happened which I didn't give a shit to remember and stop looking at me weirdly!" I yell at him while glaring, he is giving me such a confused look.

"You're insane," he murmurs while shaking his head, pulling away from me and standing up.

"Don't sass me bitch! The world needs more crazy people! Its more fun this way and we would have less douche-bags like you," I say with a glare before grabbing his shoulders before pulling him to face me, "I am warning you right now, do not kill Itachi-nii, he barely has any time left since he is already dying from some illness which cannot be cured," I say seriously while stepping away from him, giving him a very serious look as he eyes me suspiciously as I cross my arms.

"You called your brother Nii-san, you're brother was a Anbu captain while you were in the ninja academy, learning the shrunken jutsu," I say with my serious tone before shaking my head, he looks shocked and I doubt he is even going to believe me, "Fuck this," I say with a shake of my head before turning around as I start heading out of the forest, "your brother killed your parents right in front of your eyes while telling you to cling to life and you're not even worth killing!" I yell at him as I see dead shock on his face while his eyes are wide. "Do not kill him, I will never forgive you," I say with my look as he blinks his eyes a few times before 'hn-ing' me, turning around before heading out of the forest the other way.

He is probably going to think everything I said through and even if he tries to kill Itachi again, I will try my best to stop him. Itachi didn't deserve to die like he did. He deserves to die loved and with a loving family, like everyone wishes to live.

I punch my wound a little while grinding my teeth, I feel a little bit of pain but not a lot which is pretty good. I take a long deep sigh before walking out of the forest and heading for home only to find no one at home again and no dinner on the table, they haven't been here all day then.

"I really need to watch my tongue… damn crazy bitch I am," I say to myself before chewing on some leftover egg rolls before walking up to my room, pressing the air after eating my egg-role and log out, not bothering to see what everyone thinks of me, I'll check when I get on next what Sasuke thinks of me… I just know it isn't going to be good.

He had to find out, I could barely deal with Itachi dying and I swear I was crying each time I saw Itachi for the last month seeing as that's how much I missed the poor loving bastard… but he seems much scarier in real life… he probably saw I was pretty scared which is maybe why he talked to me in the freezing time thingy.

I lift my head up while taking my glasses off before placing them on my desk before checking the time. Half pass nine at night. I should really get ready for bed… in a minute. I wonder what my first mission will be. The chasing cats weren't the first… wonder what it will be.

I just noticed how I dug a hole with Itachi, Obito (somehow); Kakashi and now Sasuke… oh screw my life… well my Naruto one at least.

* * *

**_ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES! And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice._**

**_REMINDER!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Comes Alive 8

* * *

I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all. There is a Poll on my profile to decide who Robin will be dating in the future so be sure to vote for your favourite couple!

Also I accept all fanart of anything. I also thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story.

ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES!

And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice.

I think I'll stop the contest about chapter fifteen / 15.

* * *

_I lift my head up while taking my glasses off before placing them on my desk before checking the time. Half pass nine at night. I should really get ready for bed… in a minute. I wonder what my first mission will be. The chasing cats weren't the first… wonder what it will be. _

_I just noticed how I dug a hole with Itachi, Obito (somehow); Kakashi and now Sasuke… oh screw my life… well my Naruto one at least._

* * *

Skip of doom – the next day

* * *

"Brother of mine… where is my package you god damn ninja!" I yell at my brother as he looks away from his program of Family guy to stare at me with this dead bored look… thanks Robo, may you burn in hell.

"I don't know where it is," he says bluntly as I flip him the birdie before searching for my box of wonders, the creators of my game said they sent me a 'package' but never said what was in it… damn them… making me wonder what is in my amazing present. "Did you check the mail pile?" Nooo~ I didn't check the mail pile for my maaaail… oh craps I didn't.

Doing my little soft jog, I jog over to the little table beside the front door and shift through the many boxes for my parents and also letters… for my parents till I come across a box with Japanese writing then English writing with my name on it… Aww it says Robin-chan… don't call me –chan damn it!

"Got it!" I yell to my brother who glances to me from his show only to shrug his shoulders.

"Do I look like I care? Nope, I don't give a flying shit."

"I now see how we're related."

"How so?"

"You are a fucking bitch like me."

"Touché," he says with his smirk as I walk over to the settee beside him and start to open up my amazing box of awesome-ness. I peer into my awesome box and see a pair of PH-Gs but they are yellow unlike mine which are… normal coloured… damn those makers… I want a multicoloured PH-G!

I hum to myself while reading over the little card of English which was beside my new PH-G.

_Dear Robin-chan,_

_We are pleased to say that our creators are testing out a new option called 'multiplayer' so this new PH-G is for a new player, hopefully your friend or family member. I hope you have hours of fun with your friend/family-member and I hope for a great ending, since this is the first edition, your ending surprise will be different to everyone else's. _

_Remember the contract you signed, you cannot tell anyone outside of your friends and family what your surprise is._

_Many thanks for your support in our game development,_

_Become a Ninja's creators._

What a very short and… heart-warming letter… douches. Okay not douches. They created this game making them awesome… awesome douches that works! I wonder what my ending will be… hopefully something exciting as hell. Maybe a surprise guest! What is my ending anyway? Dying of old age or in battle? Bloody lovely that is… both of those endings are boring.

"What does it say," my brother questions while trying to snatch the letter-note-fuck-this-thingy out of my hand over for me to swat at his hand and he looks very weirdly at me… trust me bro… you don't know weird.

"None of ya damn business," I say with a smart tone / Sasuke-Uchiha-Egg-Crap tone as he narrows his eyes a little before rolling them, heading for the kitchen for something to eat. "Oi fuck-tard!" I yell only to hear slight choking from the kitchen, showing me that my brother just started choking on something… hopefully air.

"They put a new feature on it! Its multiplayer and I want you as my partner," only because you are whacked at games and I want your skills… if you didn't have your amazing skills your ass would meet my boot. Trust me on this… I own a pair of steel-toe boots thanks to my awesome uncle who adores me like hell… thank you Uncle Joey!

"Let me think… fuck no," douche bag.

I roll my eyes at my brother as he walks back into the room with a packet of Doritos as well as a can of vanilla coke… bitch… has nice food. I stare at his dark brown tipped hair as he munches on the Doritos as I try my best to think of an idea to get him to play. I can't really asks my other anime friends to play since I would need someone who comes round my house… like… everyday to play it so she doesn't get very behind me in the game so it only leaves my douche of my brother.

"If you play… I'll let you be part of my clan."

"Fuck no," Bitch-douche-bag-mother-fucker.

"Your mother sucks."

"We have the same mother," FUCK! Forgot about that.

I pound my head against the sofa cushion before groaning into it. Why must my brother be such a douche bag!? Does anyone want to trade their brother for mine? I would be very grateful.

"Why must you be such a douche-bag-mother-fucker?!"

"Why must you be such a bitch but wait…? I know… IT'S GENETICS!" he yells in my face with the stench of spicy Doritos on his breath which makes me, cringe, me nose. I hate spicy food god damn it. And yes I said me… I meant it God-Jashin-Lord damn it!

"Jesus brush your teeth," I say while pinching my nose as he rolls his bright blue eyes to me before pushing a small blonde bang out of his eyes, walking off into the kitchen as I think to myself, I need to think of a bribe to get my brother to play my game… hmm.

"Oi bitch!" I call into the kitchen only to get a slight grunt in reply, "if I promise to help raise your ninja skill to where I am right now… will you play?" I am more or less offering a cheat to get to my level meaning from going from level zero to like… level awesome in a couple days.

I watch the kitchen entry and watch my brother poke his head through the arch way with raised eyebrows. Oh I got him now! "Oh really," he says with slight suspicion in his voice before walking over to me, two bottles of peach juice and tropical juice… that peach juice is MINE!

"Yes really, I need another player," I say with a serious tone as I skilfully catch the peach juice he tosses to me… I have no idea why but since I started playing the Naruto game, my reactions and physical health has shot up… MY TEACHER THOUGHT I WAS TAKING DRUGS! THE DOUCHE!

He watches me for a moment before I turn the cap on my juice before downing about half my drink in a couple of seconds… oh that was soo nice and refreshing.

"I guess," he mutters to himself before walking pass me, poking me in the forehead on the way pass before walking up the stairs while signalling me to follow with a simple handsign.

I grin to myself while running after him, taking the spare PH-G and my drink with me along with the packet of donuts on the table with me… its jam and sugared donuts so I'm good.

I grin to myself as I watch my brother enter my room as I stuff a mini jam donut into my mouth while entering my own room, watching my brother plop down on my carpet, in front of my TV.

"Wer tif," translation, 'wear this'.

I offer him the PH-Gs as he eyes them a little while glancing from me to the PH-Gs before he takes them; puts the headphones on before plopping the glasses on his nose.

"Shit," he says to myself while waving his hands a little out to him and by the flinch of his hand; I am betting he just turned them on. I plop down beside him with my PH-Gs beside me which I quickly put on and press the ON/OFF button on my own screen before pressing the 'Continue with life' button and watch as light blinds me.

I slowly open my eyes and glance round my surroundings… I'm in my room again… my ninja room by that. I quickly get out of bed only to get stuck in my covers and fall flat on my face and onto the floor… ow my nose!

"Robin! Are you okay up there!?" I hear Hayate yell as I grunt a little while pushing my face out of the floor before screwing up my nose a little, it isn't broken but I am damn sure it is bleeding.

"I'm fine," I call down while holding my now bleeding nose, rushing over to the sink in the bathroom down the hall to grab a tissue and cover my nose.

I sit on the side of the bath to watch Hayate walk up the stairs and look towards me as he walks into the bathroom, staring at my bleeding.

I watch him cough into his fist while closing his eyes, "Robin *cough* do you have *cough* any magazines that I do not *cough* know about," Hayate asks while opening one of his eyes and the only word I can think is… EWW HELL NO!

"EWW HELL NO!" I yell outside my head at him as he holds his hands up in surrender as he chuckles slightly under his breath.

I glare at his back as I watch him turn on his heels and head down the stairs.

"Also, one of your teammates was at the front door to pick you up *coughs* for your first mission *coughs* he has blonde hair and was very *coughs* hyper," Hayate says while walking down the stairs, coughing into his fist as he continues walking as it clicks in my head. Naruto and Robo… shit… where is my brother.

I quickly walk back into my bedroom and grab my normal outfit of my red sleeve-less shirt with black and white rabbits and black and white shorts with the black cats on it. I pull on my white socks with red lace before putting my awesome red ninja's shoes with the black soles on them. I quickly put on a black bird necklace on to complete the look before strapping my kunai holder to my leg along with my ninja stuff bag which is now attached to my butt.

I happily skip down the stairs with the thought of my brother lost in the Konoha streets like a poor little lost child.

"I'll be skipping breakfast~ I'll pick up some snacks on the way to the mission!" I call into the kitchen as I hear Hayate respond with a 'Hai, have a nice day,' which makes me grin as I walk out of the old Japanese doors before skipping off to find my teammates, but I also stop for coffee and some riceballs on the way. Gotta love riceballs with apple fillings.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" I sing to myself softly with my coffee cup in my hand, occasionally taking sips from my cup. I take this moment to think about why is my purpose in the Naruto world… do I become a super epic ninja like Naruto does… or a villain of this world?

"Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Scream but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you?" I sing this softly to myself while taking another sip of my coffee; well that has woken me up completely.  
"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July," I sing a little louder as I take another sip of my coffee. I wonder if I can really become a villain? Maybe I'll be a good and bad ninja like doing some good deeds while also helping the evil… hmm… yeah!

I know! I'll stop the Akatsuki from obtaining the tailed beasts! That's an epic mission to work at continuously! Stopping the Akatsuki from getting the tailed beasts! Oh shit… that means I have to train like crazy to become strong enough to go toe-to-toe, head-to-head with them… oh well, I have information on their weaknesses. That makes us equal.

"'Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on; show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colours burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!" I sing aloud while jumping onto the roof tops to sing loudly so everyone can heat my crap voice! Hear my crappy singing world! You made me like this after all!

"Oiii! Robin-chan!" my name is yelled so I turn on my heels to see my blonde friend running towards me, completely out of breath as he reaches the awesome person that is Robin. "W-We have a mission," Naruto says, out-of-breath as I calmly stand there while watching him pant, go little ramen-boy, thank you for getting the awesome person which is me.

"Okay," I say with a shrug of my shoulders as Naruto raises a brow at me once he stops panting, "what?" I ask innocently as he continues to eye me suspiciously.

"You don't seem very hyper-happy today," he says with his raised brow as I walk pass him, heading towards the Hokage's mansion.

"That's what you think," I say with a small grin as I stop randomly in the middle of walking, "I feel like getting hit by a bike," I say nonchalantly before shrugging my shoulders and continue my walk towards the mansion, hearing Naruto walking behind me at my fast pace.

I soon let Naruto show me the way to our mission which is at the Hokage's office… yay… old man yelling smit at me… what more can a girl wish for.

I decide to whisper the birthday song while we walk and pretend to listen to Naruto ramble on about Sasuke being the dick that he is and Sakura and how 'adorable' she is… she's a prick who I hate with all my heart.

End of story.

Kiss my ass.

I pull myself out of my little daydream / rant to see Naruto opening one of the doors of the Hokage office before walking into the Hokage's room… oh my shitting sticks WHEN DID WE GET HERE?!

I eye the room suspiciously as Naruto waltzes into the room like he will one day own it… hopefully as I spot Kakashi-sensei beside the Hokage's desk as well as the Hokage… behind his desk and Egg-crap-baka next to Kakashi. Oh look the egg-crap is alive… shit… need to cancel his funeral.

"Hello shit-take, Cloud-watching-sensei and Hokage-san," I say with a short bow to the Hokage as he starts chuckling, Kakashi sighs and I get glared at by the Uchiha-who-happens-to-be-on-his-period… charming.

"Robin, please contain your… idiotic voice for later," Kakashi-cloud-watching-man says as I nod my head a little before saluting him, aye-aye captain-Cloud.

"Hey-Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you haven't told us our mission yet," Naruto yells so loudly as I continue to cover my mouth at the fear of someone else doing it for me, no doubt their palms will taste horrible… my money is on Sasuke's tasting like crap. Maybe a crossbreed of crap and eggs.

"Settle down, Naruto," Kakashi says while looking his team over as I tap my foot a little, seriously K-K-sensei, I have a brother to not care about. I blank Kakashi out about explaining the mission but listen out for the main bits of it. Showing a new citizen around the village and helping him with anything he needs. Screw 'anything' if he touches me he is getting a can of whoop-ass in the ass.

"Mr Fujisaki-san, you can enter now," Fuji-what-now?

My head snaps to the Hokage's doors as they open and there steps in a guy with blonde hair with bright green eyes like mine, his hair reminds me of the blonde dude in the anime 07-Ghost… I am damn sure the guy's name is Frau. From the look of it he is wearing a fish-netting long-sleeved shit with a sleeveless red jacket which doesn't even cover his stomach. He is also wearing red jeans, black ninja shoes and a fang necklace which is on his toned chest.

Overall, he looks like a manwhore. Wait I know this manwhore, I live with him everyday of my life.

"Hello my manwhore of a brother."

"Hey whore," my brother greets back with his normal smirk as Naruto gets this epic what-the-fuck look, Sasuke looks between like he is wondering how we are related while Kakashi and the Hokage don't at all look bothered. Bitches I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Okay… Kakashi I don't know yours BUT I KNOW THE HOKAGE'S! BEWARE BITCH!

"Did you have fun in your home, meaning the sewers," I ask somewhat politely as he shrugs his shoulders at me.

"That's your house, not mine," oh its on now bitch. I'll let you rot in hell when Jashin-sama roasts your ass like fish!

I step towards my brother while glaring only to see Kakashi pull be backwards by my shirt collar, causing me to now glare at HIM! Fuck you scarecrow too.

"We don't kill our client, little dunce," he says as I slap his hand away, causing my brother to smirk at me and for me to give him the birdie.

"Yes we do, if we are all going to die, we kill the client, fuck the teamwork, and run," I say with a very serious tone only for me to be whacked round the head by my cloud-eye-Sharingan-ing-sensei.

"We don't do that either," he says with a serious tone as I roll my eyes. If we're doomed we DO fuck the teamwork and run. I am NOT dying till I turn thirty damn it!

I huff to myself as Kakashi leads the way out along with a still surprised Naruto and an annoyed as hell looking Sasuke.

I wave to the Hokage with a good-looking grin before following the leader that is called Kakashi-cloud-watching-sensei. I stretch my arms towards the sky as we walk down the long row of stairs till we reach the bottom of it, whistling to myself as I watch Sasuke eye my brother carefully while Naruto is grinning to himself, probably since our first mission is to show my ass-hole of a brother around.

"This is the ninja academy," I while stepping in front of the academy, after about an hour of walking I got bored and decided to show him around myself with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi watching in the background, "where you become a ninja and learn shit," I say proudly while grinning, its soo true.

"What did you say, Robin," I hear a very familiar voice asks as I spin on my heels and see Iruka-sensei with a little anger mark on his forehead… shit.

"Nothing! Nothing about shit! Speaking of shit I need to take one," I say quickly while trying to sprint away from Iruka-sensei only to be pulled backwards by my shirt and feel my back hit the ground. "You're my least favourite person," I say to the person who pulled me who was Kakashi, "you gave me paper!" I randomly yell as he sighs a little before apologizing to Iruka for my behaviour while my brother and my adopted-brother-also-known-as-Naruto start laughing like they are going to die. Douche-bags. Remind me later to half their chance of having kids.

I quickly make my get-away down an alleyway but sadly… Kakashi has to ruin it by pulling me out of it. What a bugger he is.

"Put me down you bugger! Child abuse! Rape! Assault! Ninja who are walking by you are the worst kind of ninjas! You are the perv—" I yell and scream as Kakashi picks me up by the back of my shirt before covering my mouth as I scream and gain a lot of attention.

"Stop, making, a, scene," Kakashi says to me while dropping me, making me land with a THUMP and a fake OUCH! This results in me glaring at him like he is the devil's spawn… but with hair that goes against the laws of gravity… I am able to call him that.

"Devil's spawn!" I yell at Kakashi while pointing a finger at him, making him raises a brow at my 'normal' behaviour, "Bygone you low-life devil child and may heaven have mercy on your soul!" I yell as he shakes his head at me before walking in a different direction as everyone seems to follow him with my brother and Naruto laughing in toll. Butter buggers. (she means bygone for the record, not be gone, she's just crazy like that)

"Oh crap my pay," I say while chasing after the people of… The Bed, I am now naming this world 'The Bed' since I get to sleep in this world… yes I get to sleep in my other world but yeah—DON'T SASS ME YA BUGGER!

"Hello Sir Crapington," (Said: Sir, Crap, Ing, Ton) I greet my brother as he rolls his eyes at me as I roll my eyes back at him. TWO can play at this game! Well maybe more… but yeah… PEOPLE BUTT OUT OF ME LIFE!

"Next on our tourist spots is the magical Ichiraku Ramen which sells the BEST ramen in the whole of The Bed," I say which gets some very confused looks from my brother and Naruto, "The Bed is what I have named this world," I say proudly before adding, "anyone insult my giving-of-names and you lose the ability to have children like Sakura. Sakura is the only ninja that I can think of at this very moment that needs to have her privilege to live taken away from her," I say with a slight tone of thought as my brother chuckles a little bit, oh yeah, he knows my hatred towards the bitch. He is a very… lucky person.

"This is where I eat all the time," Naruto says while walking into the booth as Kakashi exchanges glances with my brother and Sasuke before walking in and taking a seat… YAY! Lunch time!

I jump in the booth as well and take my seat at the end, with Naruto to my right as I wave at Ayame and Teuchi who both wave back with a grin.

"I just thought of something to say to my least favourite person, Sakura,"

"Go on, say it," my brother says with a smirk, he wants to hear this.

" G, I will kill your family," I say with a grin as he starts laughing and Kakashi bops my head… BASTARD!

"We do not kill other's family just because we dislike them—"

"NO not dislike; HATE! Hate with a burning passion that fills the earth to the very brim and sooooo much hatred that Sasuke would be jealous of how much I hate her and how much I want her dead! That is just a SMALL faction of how much I hate her!" I yell dramatically as I feel the stares of others on me, "but yeah, I plan to kill her while singing that song by Dane Cook," I say seriously as my brother has burst out laughing while Naruto looks scared, Kakashi looks slightly disturbed and Sasuke looks quite pissed at what I said… my life's goal is now finished! Piss of Uchiha midget! Done!

"Hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck," I say before ordering my food, "but alas, the older Uchiha sibling does not suck thus people should not hate him," I say just as I hear someone moving out of their chair angrily as I glance to Sasuke to see he is not there! YES!

"Sasuke," Kakashi calls while walking out of the booth, walking after the youngest Uchiha.

"You reeeeaaaally enjoy pissing him off, don't you,"

"Damn straight," I answer my brother as I get my ramen, snap the chopsticks and start eating the godly food that is RAMEN!

"I say this because I care about you: GET SOME HELP!"

"No you don't," I answer to my brother, "you want to die a painful death at the bottom of a random well."

"Damn straight." and THAT everyone! Is how I know I am related to my brother.

I chuckle a little while eating my ramen and soon my brother and Naruto are eating, soon after we start eating, Kakashi returns with the evil duckling who seems to think glaring at the back of my head is a very smart idea. Dude. That is not smart. I don't give a flying crap-sack about your glares.

Kakashi finally orders his room and I feel daggers trying to make their way into my brain as I ignore them and think of random songs I can be singing too… damn I shared the wonderfulness of the stereotype song with The Bed… what else can I sing.

"Fuuuuuccck—" I begin onto to have Kakashi lean over Naruto and slam his hand over my mouth… MOUTH RAPE!

"Enough," he says while giving me this stern look as I try to lick his palm to taste glove… FUCK he wears gloves! The bugger came prepared for my palm-licking-awesome-ness!

It doesn't take long for everyone to finish their ramen, Kakashi to pay (thanks to yours truly for not falling for his sweet talk) and for us to leave the ramen bar with a sensei with a very light wallet, thanks to our ramen-eating machine called Naruto. Gotta love the ramen boy. I shall name him… MISO!

I decide to keep my mouth shut since Kakashi has been kind enough (with lots of my begging) to let me continue the tour as long as I don't gain anymore attention… oh dude, how you are making me promise such a undoable promise. Not gonna happen bob.

"And last but not least in the Leaf Village, the BBQ place that's name escapes me… lucky bastard," I murmur to myself while pointing to it over my shoulder, "if you want meat poisoning, you know where to go—OW! What the fuck Kakashi—OWW! Child abuse gods damn it!"

"Stop swearing then!"

Stuck up bastard.

I pout and cross my arms as Kakashi starts talking to my brother, Naruto is trying to listen in on their conversation as does Sasuke.

"So, when did you come to town then, Ikuto?"

"I came last night when _someone_ was meant to greet me but never showed up," oh go screw a light bulb.

"I see. How old are you?"

"I'm… sixteen," BULLSHIT! You're eighteen! Then again your body does look sixteen… yes-yes we get it, I'm a pervert, now deal with it.

"A good age. I must say, I do not see how you're related to… _that_," oh what a lovely sensei I have… BULLSHIT! You know you have pissed your sensei off when he calls you 'that'.

"I can't believe it either. She's good entertain though,"

"Brother of mine, you don't know how perverted that sounded in my mind," I say with a sly grin as he gets a blank expression for a second before chuckling, getting what I meant by that.

"Fuck no, I don't do incest," I only blink at that. (I had to look up this word thanks to my real-life friend, Mika (perverted bugger))

"The fuck is that?"

"Google it," he says as I raise a brow at that. And I thought _I_ was perverted. I'll look it up later when I have time.

I glance round the village for anything suspicious till I spot a person with a dog… NOT ON A LEAD!

"BAAAANDIT!" I yell while running towards the person and jumping on their back, let me say this, they were very surprised. "GIVE UP YOU EX-NINJA-SEXIST-PERVERT!" I yell as I draw a hell of a lot of attention as the guy falls to the ground and yank his hood of and oh look. IT'S KIBA!

"What the hell Robin," he says while raising a brow at me as I squeal like a fan-girl I completely forgot how god damn hot he was under his hood!

"I stand by what I just said and must add that you are very sexy with your hood down," I say while standing up, off of him while offering a hand as he blinks, confused and blushing before taking my hand before I steal Akamaru who barks with some glee.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asks while watching me pet baby Akamaru as I nod my head.

"As sexy as Jackie Chan, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi." I say as he gives me a confused look as he does not know those people but hey ho, he'll meet them in a few years… I think.

"Robin-chan! That is so mean!" Naruto yells at me while shaking his arms as I stare blankly at him before attaching myself to Kiba who just starts chuckling at Naruto.

I stand there for a couple of seconds before letting Kiba go so he can argue with Naruto about who is the hottest ninja in the whole village.

I decide to let this argue before stretching my arms up to the air before heading in the direction of home, only to have Kakashi grab the back of my shirt and pull me backwards.

"I wanna go home," I say with puppy eyes to him as he gives me a blank look that says 'you're not going home yet'. Bitch.

I let Kakashi pull me backwards towards the Hokage's office since he knows if he lets me go I'll head straight home. Damn. After a couple of days, this bastard knows me very well.

We soon get to the stairs which he also pulls me up as I look over my shoulder to see Sasuke, Naruto and my brother walking up the stairs in front of us, getting a bored look from me as we walk.

As soon as we get to the Hokage's office, I try to make a run for it which results in me having to have my hands tied and Sasuke has to hold the other end of the rope so I don't run for it.

"Welcome back from your mission everyone, Mr Ikuto Fujisaki, I hope you enjoyed your tour of the village," the Hokage greets as I roll my eyes at my brother. Oh yes, only my brother could go for the neko guy who is hot as fuck.

I murmur stuff under my breath as I hear my stomach growl loudly as I feel my cheeks redden and I keep a blank expression on my face as everyone glances to me. Yes, I want to go home to eat, is that too much to ask for?

The Hokage starts to yammer on bout thanking us for our work here today, how we are starting our ninja path, wishing us all the luck in the future and how we are going to become great ninjas… well Sasuke won't… he'll become an ass as we all know. May Jashin and God have mercy on our souls when that day comes. And trust me, it WILL come. It will come like Sakura's useful with NEVER come. I'm up to date with the current chapter as well and I still find her useless. Hell, Naruto and Sasuke could do it their selves.

Once the meeting is over and we get paid, Kakashi put mine in my backpack, I tug on my rope to be let free, only for Sasuke to stare at the rope before staring at me with his twisted smirk… oh shit me sticks.

And the next bloody thing I know, Egg-crap here is dragging me out of the Hokage's office with his smirk and he is pulling me by force.

"HEEEEEELP RAAAAAAAAPE KIDNAAAAAAPING! I yell VERY loudly as Egg-crap-teme over there is completely unaffected by it as he continues to walk to wherever he is going while giving my rope a small tug. THEE BASTARD! I have rights god damn it! Some rights but not all!

After awhile to yelling for help and rape and kidnapping and let's not forget attempted murder from before. Finally after all of that yelling, I give up, why, my throat is now dry and hurts like a son-of-a-bitch.

All I know is when I get my hand back, I am going to kill him, and I shall gladly let Itachi be the last sane Uchiha on this planet.

I let Sasuke pull me (more like drag) me to wherever he is pulling (dragging) me and we soon come to a large compound with the Uchiha symbol above it. I take some long looks round to remember this place for later.

I now follow after the smallest Uchiha as I look round the compound which looks like a ghost town but everything seems to be very… real if I must say, I mean like everything looks like it was used just yesterday.

"This is kidnapping Egg-crap," I say only to get a 'hn' back as we reach a large clearing inside of the compound in which he throws the rope to the floor and I quickly undo the ropes in my hands which makes me sigh. FINALLY!

Before I can even make a run for it, Sasuke swings a fist at me which happens to PUNCH ME IN THE FACE.

"The fuck," I say with more shock then hurt as my cheek tingles a little but since this game is epic, I don't feel the pain.

Sasuke only narrows his eyes at me before taking another swing at me which I block and dodge and this is what I continue to do as he swings punches, kicks and blows fire at me continuously and I am damn sure he is starting to notice I don't feel any of the pain he is inflecting upon me.

The next thing I know, I am being punched in the gut and I drop to the floor before coughing blood which also lands on a patch of grass. What a 'lovely' way to describe getting my ass kicked.

I push against the ground and jump to my feet, pushing chakra to my soles to jump back as far as I can so I can regain what balance I have left.

"What the hell has gotten into you," I question while wiping the blood from my mouth off of my chin as I spit some blood out and onto the floor.

He doesn't even answer me; he just makes more handsigns which I decide to run away as I only have to glance back to see fireballs coming straight at me. I quickly dodge them as I jump up onto a branch of a tree to see him glaring into the forest that I ran into before he walks towards it, making my insides twist as I feel panicked now. What the fuck has gotten into him?! And I thought _I_ had mood swings.

Ahh think fast think fast! Think of some of the Jutsus that Hayate taught you damn it!

I dig my kunai into the tree and watch as this watery stuff starts to come out, seeing as it's a liquid, I try this technique.

"W-Water clone jutsu!" I whisper loudly to myself while making a handsign and the next thing I know, there are five of me… well plus myself!

They all seem to have serious expressions on their faces as I grin and make a quick plan. I nod to my odd clone that smirks and goes off on her own as I look to the rest of my group and down to the floor, not fair from where Sasuke is.

Sasuke freezes in his spot so I quickly hide behind a tree.

I quickly jump up into the tree as I watch one of my clones attack him from behind which creates another little fight till Sasuke strikes the clone with a fist in the gut making her turn back into water and make Sasuke stare at the spot, probably getting in his head that I can use clones now.

"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade," I murmur this to myself while creating enough water chakra before spitting it out and onto my cupped hands. It takes a couple of minutes, thanks to my clones distracting Sasuke, to make the blade but sure enough.

It's very strong and Hayate says that it can withstand most fire attacks, including fireball jutsu and phoenix fire jutsu. Thank you Hayate for knowing some Jonins who knew this jutsu and its awesome ness! I HAVE A SWORD NOW! YAY! EAT WATER DUCKY!

I jump down from my tree and swing at Sasuke with my sword, only for him to block it with a kunai and a glare… eeeevil person.

I glare back while pushing with my sword, only for him to push back with his kunai with he uses his spare hand to grab me by my shirt, push me to the ground which makes me lose my sword, turning back into water as I end up on the ground with a kunai aimed at my throat.

"And now I die," I say somewhat calmly though inside I AM PANICKING! HE CAN KILL ME IF HE WANTS TOO!

Green meets dark grey as he glares into my eyes as I glare back. Simple rule for stupid people, have a kunai at my throat I WILL GLARE!

Ever so slowly, Sasuke pulls the knife away from my neck and I only raise a brow at this; I'm meant to die aren't I?

"Before, you talked about my brother like you knew him," he says while sheering out the word 'brother' while looking at me with this sort of glare that I cannot explain, "how do you know about him, about this _truth_," he asks while letting me sit up but still has the knife pointed at my neck, smooth Uchiha smooooooth.

"I've watched it all happen AND I AM NOT A STALKER!" I yell as he gives me this look of his. "I'm no where near where this all happened… have it visions if you must," I say while looking to the ground as if I look him in the eyes, he'll probably see I'm lying about the vision bit.

"Visions?" he repeats with his look of disbelief as I continue.

"Naruto was the class clown, Sakura and Ino have always loved you and they broke up their tight friendship because of you, Itachi was a genius though he always tried to have time for you like teaching you Jutsus while your dad taught you the fireball jutsu," I say as I watch him watch me before looking back down to the ground, "when the Chunin exams happen," I say before looking him in the eyes so he knows for sure I am not dying, "the Hokage will die and Itachi will visit and I repeat… DO NOT ATTACK HIM!" I shout at him while jumping to me, pulling the kunai away from him and to his feet, "you will get super badly injured and the newest Hokage, Tsunade, will heal you but yeah, you become more emo then you already are," I say before my stomach lets out a growl, "and I'm hungry," I say with a pout before holding my stomach as it growls more.

My stomach growls one last time before looking to Sasuke who is thinking with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Oi-Oi, which way is the exit? I want to go get something to eat," I say to him as he blinks before looking to me, probably getting out of his trance of thinking.

He continues to stare at me till I raise a brow at him and he starts walking off in a direction which I follow, where else would I go? I don't remember how I got here.

It didn't take us long to get to this huuuge Japanese house which reminded me of the house Itachi was in when he killed his parents… wait… is this Sasuke's house? Damn, the dude is rich and I didn't know it. I must learn more about Uchihas later.

I step into his house as he takes his shoes off at the entry part of the house and I do the same though with some effort as I am not used to wearing these new shoes.

I quickly follow after the Egg-crap as he walks into some kitchen which looks pretty nice and new. I step into it barefooted as he grabs something from the table and throws it at me. I catch it quite easily and notice it's an apron which causes me to glare at him. Its frilly and looks like something a horny housewife would wear to seduce her husband.

"You're shitting me," I say till he smirks and sits down at the Japanese table which is kinder weird since the table isn't high and doesn't have chairs at it.

I roll my eyes at him before walking past him, putting the apron on his head as I open the fridge and get out the stuff for some riceballs, chicken soup and some milk.

Sasuke pulls the apron on me somehow which causes a fight till break out till I get punched in the shoulder, making me pretend to act hurt and wear the cursed whore apron which I hate. I really hate it and its owner. May the egg-crap be eaten by a dog and be crapped out, making it an egg-crap-crap.

It doesn't take me long to make some food and I sit opposite Sasuke after putting the food down on the table, getting a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha as I do so.

"I didn't say I was hungry."

"Tough damn luck, eat my food," I say while taking a bite out of the riceball as I hear the echo of 'level up' in my head, meaning my cooking level has levelled up.

I glanced up to the Uchiha whose evil mouth twitches into a smirk before making a bowl of my amazing chicken soup and sipping it slowly, not giving me any feedback what so ever. Whatever, his feedback would be crap like the egg-crap he is.

I finish my 'meal' as quickly as I can before jumping out of my seat, being watched by the midget Uchiha who calmly ate the food that I 'kindly' laid out for him.

"I'm going, bye," I say while quickly running out of the room, grab my shoes and run out the door while pulling my shoes on while doing so. Fuck the world THAT WAS WEIRD! Egg-crap and I are NOT meant to be friends! ITS FUCKING WEIRD! I'd rather be friends with Oro-chi-ma-ru-per-vert-no-pig-snake-faced-bas-tard then him!

It doesn't take long for me to find a familiar part of the village and I head home from that point. It looks pretty dark like… nine now so yeah… fuck my life… that midget stole some hours of my life. I LOVE MY LIFE! HOURS ARE AWESOME THINGS! THEY MAKE UP THE DAY!

I open the door to the house before closing it and running in, only to run into a tall Anbu black ops that I don't recognise as the face looks like a lizard with some weird tongue drawing where his mouth is and his eyes have black rings round them.

"KIDNAPPER!" I yell very loudly as I see the Anbu reach up and remove his mark while chuckling.

His hair is short, dark brown and kinder spiky but also kinder straight… weird. His eyes are dark brown and he has some kinder fangs which I can see quite clearly.

"I'm a visitor not a kidnapper, crazy," he says while chuckling as I watch Yugao walk up behind him and notice she comes about to his nose.

"You're finally back, I was about to send Keteshi here to come find you," she says with a small smile before sighing a tiny bit. I blink my eyes at her before looking at this Keteshi and notice his eyes are slightly silted, reminding me more of Orochimaru.

"Hello kidnapper," I say calmly as he gives me a dead chuckle at that.

"The name is Keteshi you little brat," he says while patting my head which causes me to swat his hand away, "oh~ kitty has claws," he says while laughing at my annoyed expression.

"Bloody pervert and this kitten can do more then claw you; she'll make it so you can't be recognised," I almost hiss at him which makes him chuckle more at me.

"I'm a proud pervert though, oh I'm so scared," he says while chuckling at my reactions till Yugao stops it.

"Keteshi, you're free to go home now," meaning, get the fuck out of my house before this girl goes ape shit on you!

"Fine, fine. Bye Yugao, Hayate, kitty here," he says while walking past me as I lunch myself at him only for Yugao to hold me back and close the door behind him.

"Enough," she says while bonking my head and I only pout a bit before yawning and heading upstairs.

"Good night!" I call to everyone before walking upstairs and yawning while doing so. It doesn't take me very long to get to my bed and collapse on it. I feel sooooo tired right now.

I stretch my arms out to the ceiling before clicking on my touch screen menu and pull it down to log out as I close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes again and glance round my room to see my ceiling. I rub my eyes while removing my PH-Gs which pinch my nose, making it now very sore.

"You're back," my brother says as I glance to him then yawns. I really need to sleep. "Enjoy your Uchiha time? Thought you thought that Itachu guy was the hotter brother?"

"His name is Itachi and I do think that," I say before jogging over to me bed and plopping down, "now out, I'm taking a nap," I say to him before pulling the covers over myself, all snuggled and warm.

"Yeah, yeah," he says as I hear him stand up before walking out of my room. I yawn a bit while drifting off again.

What a lovely day this has been. I got my ass handed to me by the Egg-crap, Iruka heard me swear and some new Anbu is now in my life… hooray… my life sucks kinder. At least Egg-crap likes me a little more… okay a tiny bit more and I'm not going any further then that.

* * *

_Remember to vote for Robin's love interest on my profile!_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Comes Alive 9

I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters! I only own my OCs and the plot and the website and the other things and that's all.

Also I accept all fanart of anything. I also thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story.

ALSO for everyone reading this. I will be making a competition for the front cover of this Fanfiction. Everyone can make a front cover for Become a Ninja? HELL YES!

And the winning front cover will BECOME the front cover/picture and I shall write a little one-shot of an event with Robin in it with whoever else the winner wants. It can be in the real world or Naruto world, their choice.

I think I'll stop the contest about chapter fifteen / 15. I've already got one entry :D THANK YOU _'NarutardOtaku45'_

* * *

_I open my eyes again and glance round my room to see my ceiling. I rub my eyes while removing my PH-Gs which pinch my nose, making it now very sore._

"_You're back," my brother says as I glance to him then yawns. I really need to sleep. "Enjoy your Uchiha time? Thought you thought that Itachu guy was the hotter brother?"_

"_His name is Itachi and I do think that," I say before jogging over to me bed and plopping down, "now out, I'm taking a nap," I say to him before pulling the covers over myself, all snuggled and warm._

"_Yeah, yeah," he says as I hear him stand up before walking out of my room. I yawn a bit while drifting off again._

_What a lovely day this has been. I got my ass handed to me by the Egg-crap, Iruka heard me swear and some new Anbu is now in my life… hooray… my life sucks kinder. At least Egg-crap likes me a little more… okay a tiny bit more and I'm not going any further then that._

* * *

Skip of doom – the next day

* * *

"You are such an idiot."

"Bullshit."

"You confessed everything to the midget Uchiha!"

"Bullshit."

"And you met the old Uchiha brother and now he knows you!"

"Bullshit."

"And now you're going to die old and alone-"

"BULLSHIT! I am not dying alone! I am going to die getting hit by a car at the age of thirty!"

"There's the bitch I know and hate," my brother has finally shut his gob as I flop my face back into the settee. I seriously hate him. I was _nice_ enough to tell him what has happened in my game so far and he does this bullshit by pointing at the bad bits… what a nice fat fucker he is.

"Let me sleep," I grumble into my sofa as I feel two hands grab my hoodie and tug me off of the settee. What a bastard he is. "I hate you," I say calmly while rubbing my nose as it throbs from the floor.

"Fuck yeah. I need you to sign into your Xbox account so I can continue with my ninja life."

"Well fuck you mate. I am sleeping," I say only to feel the air surround me and see my brother throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "BAAAAASTAAAARD!" I scream as he starts chuckling and carrying me up the stairs as I crash my fists into his back. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FAT FUCKER!"

"Fuck no, I'm bloody fit and sexy," okay that is kinda true but I don't do 'brother and sister love'. That's just screwed up. Screwed up as fuck. More screwed up then screws.

I grunt to him as he happens to push my door open and I get to walk again as I drop in front of my TV with a pissed off look.

"I hate you sooooo much."

"Don't care and the feeling is mutual." He says as I start my TV up along with logging into my Xbox account before putting my PH-Gs on as my brother does the same.

I hum slightly to myself while closing my eyes after pressing the start button.

This is a new world… correct. Maybe I can try dating a hot guy?! God that sounds perfect but I guess a bad thing about that is I might go off of the real life guys… Bleh to them then. They should become awesome like ninjas if they want my attention.

I hum a little more as I open my eyes and see a white ceiling.

I blink my eyes a little before swinging my legs over to the other side of the bed and walk to the bathroom where I check my awesome eyes to see they are green; meaning this is the anime world.

Maybe I should try to make someone like me with my insaneness? That would mean I need to find an insane guy who likes insane people… DAMN where is Gaara when you need him?!

"Morning people," I call while walking down the stairs to see Hayate with lots of food spread out on the table like an awesome boyfriend he is.

"Good morning," he says without coughing before coughing into his fist… damn… spoke too fast.

I nod my head while plopping down at the table with his girly apron on, grabbing some of the many bits of food before eating some. Damn I love Hayate's food. Maybe I should ask him for lessons later, it would improve my cooking skills which aren't that high at all… aha… here I can cook normal bits of food… stuff like roasts… I'd have a better chance making burnt oven then that.

"Yugao is out on another mission if –cough- if that is what you are think –cough- thinking," Hayate says while looking to me as I munch on some toast, nodding my head a little to him as I eat. Why do I feel normal all of a sudden? I like being bat-shit crazy. It entertains me.

"I'll be going then, I have people to annoy," I say while grabbing some bits of rolled up pancakes as I see Hayate eat with a bit of egg stuck to the side of his mouth. Heehee… so cute, no wonder Yugao has him. She has great taste.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he says as I shrug my shoulders while saying the normal 'look who you're talking too' before running out the house with my ninja backpack and head to my part-time job to see Emiko outside the shop with a white kimono with a black sash thingy round it.

"Hey," I call as she looks up from pushing the fabric from the door to look at me. She spares me a smile as I walk over to her.

"Good morning," she greets as I glance to a nearby clock at a stand to see it's about nine something in the morning. Damn. That is early for me. "It should be busy today so we're both be wearing kimonos to work," cue me giving a confused look, "grandma's orders."

"Hai-Hai," I say while walking into the shop after her and into the back of the store where there is a white kimono with a green sash thingy waiting for me. I take the kimono off of the hook and see the sleeves are fucking huge and long; I'm gonna have to be careful not to drag them across the floor.

I quickly change into the kimono and help around the café with Emiko. She was right about it being busy and let me say this. It doesn't stop evil villains from stopping by.

"Welcome! How can I help you today," I call to the opening of the shop as my blood runs dry again. Fuck… its Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshihoshi- I still have no idea what his last name really is. Damn, I need to learn this shark-dude's real last name and not HoshiHoshi-something.

"We're back, Miss Waitress," Kisame greets with his normal sharky grin as I once again get a blank uninterested stare from Itachi. How loved I feel at this very moment… Bullcrap.

"I'll show you two t-to your t-table again," I say somewhat quickly before turning on my heels and showing them to a free two-chaired table. They both take their seats at the table before taking their hats-on-drugs off and onto the table. Itachi still doesn't say a word which kinda scares me a bit.

"J-Just call me when you're r-ready to order," I bite my tongue as I say that before going off to help Emiko with the other people.

Emiko spares me a confused look before I grin to her; shit she noticed my shudders meaning that THEY must have noticed it.

"Will you please leave!" I hear Emiko shout across the café which makes me look as she NEVER shouts. I have never heard her shout before. "I have asked you politely so please leave!" she continues to shout as I see three men in a stall near the back of the café, standing tall and giving her these creepy pedo looks… eww… crazy/scary. They look like a Jiraiya on crack.

"Not on your life honey," the tallest man seems to say as I glance to everyone round the store. Everyone seems to be watching but Kisame and Itachi. Well Kisame is glancing to them while Itachi is drinking his tea rather calmly like the sexy beast he is.

"Oi, fuckers, she asked you to leave," I decide to but in while creating my water sword behind my back, giving these guys a rather annoyed look while walking over to them.

"Stay out of this kid-" the smallest one seems to yell till he actually sees me and gets this even creepier pedo look on his face. "Now aren't you looking tight in that kimono," cue mental gag. Dude you're like ten years older then me! PEDO! RAPE! MANWHORE OVER HERE!

He starts to reach out to me till I pull my water slicing blade and place it on his arm, a crazy-bat-shit-annoyed look on my face as I do so.

"If I was you, I'd get the fuck out of my face and out of this village before I remove this arm along with some other important organs of yours and trust me," I say while digging the blade into his arm a little, enough to make him bleed quite a bit as he yells out in pain while pulling his arm back, "I WILL DO IT!" I yell as he looks quite scared as does the other two fuckers.

And like that, the three pedo men are running out of the shop, yelling about a crazy girl with a blade.

"Aha~ BEAT THAT FUCKERS! WIN FOR THE ROBIN!" I yell out after them while keeping this satisfied look on my face as Emiko looks like she's about to cry.

"Robin-chaaan!" she yells while hugging me close, crying into my shoulder as Kyoko comes out JUST TO WHACK ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! OUCH BITCH!

"A lady shouldn't swear nor should they fight men!" she yells at me as Emiko lets go of me so I can hold my head in pain AS THIS OLD LADY HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT LEGAL?!

"The heck! I was defending Emiko!" I yell back only to be whacked again with the frying pan, "OW!"

"You're a girl! I understand that you are a ninja but you're a child! Let the adults deal with this!" she yells more as I pout before continuing with my job. Well I got my ass kicked by Sasuke and now an old lady called Kyoko… bloody charming.

"Nice mouth you have there," Kisame says while chuckling at me as I walk over to take their order, "sounds like a 'friend' back at our base," he says as I think 'Hidan-the-mother-fucking-man-whore-who-is-sexy-as -fuck-as-I-would-do-him'.

"Thanks," I think.

I write down Kisame's crazy as fuck order while Itachi orders the simple green tea and dangos which I thank him for being simple and letting me write at a normal pace unless someone on crack like those dudes back there.

"I'll be back with your orders," I say while giving Kyoko the order as she calmly gets them without threatening me with a frying pan… yay.

I soon come back with their orders which they seem to eat peacefully; yes I put peacefully and the Akatsuki members together; sue me.

They soon walk out normally which scares me more but what scares me shitless is the note one of them left behind on a paper, signed to moi… THEY KNOW MY NAME!

'_Dear Robin Fujisaki,_

_I request to see you outside the Forest of Death at nine o'clock tonight,_

_If you fail to come then a death of a family member will remain on your mind for the rest of your life._

_Come alone or else._

_Looking forward to our meeting,_

_Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.'_

THAT'S HIS LAST NAME! HOSHIGAKI! FUCK YES! PRAISE LORD JASHIN!

"Oh shit," I murmur to myself as I think of a reason why I can't come. I have no shitting idea where the forest of death is… screw me hard like a jail-whore.

I face palm to myself before clicking my fingers. ANKO! Anko comes here Everyday so I'll just asks her to show me the way. My reason… I wanna know the village better and the Forest of Death sounds like an awesome place… sounds like a good reason seeing as ITS FROM ME!

"I'm back everyone~" and here comes said crazy snake woman!

"Anko-sensei~" I sing with a cheeky grin as I skip slightly over to her as she starts chuckling at me.

"What do you need squirt," she questions as I take her to her normal table which she always has which always seems to be free when she comes. It's almost like people KNOW she sits there.

"I need cha to show me where the forest of death is," I say which makes he cock an eyebrow at me as Emiko comes over with Anko's many stacks of Dangos which she always orders. "It sounds like an awesome place and I wanna know where it is in case I need to go there one day, you never know with me," I say with a cheeky grin as she watches me for a second before eating a strip of Dangos.

"Yeah-yeah, sure, now let me eat my dangos," she says as I grin to myself before continuing with the orders and just waiting to the end of the day when it's about seven in the evening and Anko is waiting in her little table, eating Dangos while waiting for me to finish my shift.

"Finished~" I murmur to myself while changing into my outfit of a sleeveless white shirt which black lining and buttons down the middle of it, black shorts which come about mid thigh, black ninja shoes with red soles along with my black headband round my neck and my hair up in its normal way.

I race outside of the café to see Anko standing with her back against the wall while yawning loudly.

"Let's go," she says with a grin as I race beside her and let her lead the way to the Forest of Death.

I continuously look round so I know my way back here and soon we reach the HUGE gates of the Forest of Death.

"This. Is. So. EPIC!" I yell while running over to the gates and looking inside to see huge trees, many insects and creepy as fuck snakes on trees and on the floor.

"Like it," Anko asks with a grin as she walks over to me, "my personal playground," she says with a chuckle as I grin back to her while looking inside. Okay, there are entries all over this place; best way is to stay the fuck away from them if I want to live.

I soon wave goodbye to her so I can get some bits that I need for when they come. Mostly some weapons in case they go ninja on my ass and no doubt I will lose but… I won't go down easy.

I sneak into my house through my bedroom window and gather the stuff before going back to the Forest of Death and by surprise; the two are already waiting for me.

I check my black watch and see its only half past eight. Whoa, I thought they would be late. I thought I'd be the early one.

"We know you're here, Robin," my heart stops as my name is called and by the voice, it is Kisame.

I try to shallow the lump in my throat as I drop down from the tree I am in and walk into the moonlight to see the two Akatsuki members leaning against the gates of the Forest of Death. Looking oh so sexy in the moonlight. Oh come on, both of them are sexy though Itachi takes the cake… hmm… cake… I want cake now.

"I'm here," I say while walking closer to the two as I notice my brother, standing beside Itachi, with some wrapping round his eyes and his hands… only my brother could get kidnapped by sexy people and not me. Fuck the dude.

"Robin, I swear to lord-whoever, if you don't get me un-kidnapped I AM CRAPING IN YOUR BED!"

"OH NO! Do no quote Ash you bastard! Go play your Skyrim!"

"I will later bitch!"

"What a nice relationship these siblings have," Kisame decides to join in on this conversation as I turn my nose up at my brother who just grunts at Kisame.

Kisame chuckles at our responses as I watch Itachi walk towards me.

I quickly look to the ground as he walks over but I reeeeaaaaaaaally wanna look cause I haven't seen a real Sharingan yet. Egg-crap hasn't unlocked his yet.

"Kisame, take him somewhere else while I talk," Itachi seems to order as Kisame just grunts to the Uchiha before grabbing Robo by the back of his shirt.

"Hai, Itachi," he calls while dragging my brother away, leaving me with the only sane Uchiha left in The Bed, what I have called this world by the record if you didn't get my memo.

I continue to take a step back each and every time he talks one forwards. Fuck, I'm about to get mind-fucked by an Uchiha… should I be excited or horrorfied?! I shall go with horrorfied… for now.

"Tell me, how do you know what you know," Itachi questions as I feel my back hit against… a tree… it is NOW official… TREES ARE OUT TO GET ME! "How do you process such information," he questions again as I have to question this… how does he know I have information.

"Have you been spying on me, Itachi," I question as I feel my blood run dry as he stops right in front of me.

"That information will not benefit you."

"It will since I'll know to close every door and window whenever I change," I say with an unchanging look as his expression doesn't change either… damn him.

He seems to stare at me because of that and I feel calm… maybe it was Kisame who scared me cause I don't feel very scared right now… strange.

"Tell me, how do you know about my past-"

"AHA! You're not spying on me you're spying on EGGCRAP!" I yell while figuring that out as I watch him stare at me with his normal look as I have no doubt that he wants to sigh at my behaviour.

Dude, if you want to stare there is a price for taking a picture. But since you're sexy I'll let you have a free one.

"Excuse me," he says with this slightly tiny bit raised eyebrow as I grin.

"Egg-crap, AKA, Sasuke," I say as he blinks for a slight second before lifting a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. HA! He now knows how Sasuke and the other people feel when talking to me.

"We are getting no where," which is the point my dead sexy dude.

"Let's just say, I get random visions of the past, future and present and yada-yada-yada, I can't tell you in case I ruin the future," AKA go and rape my mind which I would mind since my mind is already screwed up enough and I don't want this sexy person going insane like me. As entertaining as that would be to watch. He's a sexy SANE person not a sexy INSANE person.

"Is that all you're going to tell me," he questions as I stick my tongue out at the older, sexier Uchiha.

"Yeah, unless you what to screw the future that I see up," which I have pretty much done with Sasuke.

"I see," he says after a couple moments of before turning away from me… damn I wanna rape him. Why must he be stronger and older then me. Fuck age and power… stupid things keeping me from raping this Uchiha.

"Kisame," he calls out while looking to the right, "we're going, grab the boy," he calls again as I see Kisame walk out from behind some trees.

"I am not a boy! I am a sexy hot manwhore!"

"Damn straight!" I call out to my brother which makes me grin like fuck. See, calling ourselves a manwhore or just whore is a compliment. Its like saying people love our appearance that must that they want to rape us… okay… bad mental image.

Never mind, I'm gonna stop being a whore now after thinking that. Shudders. That's a scary thought now.

Kisame simply chuckles to us both while Itachi jumps off onto the branch of a tree before looking down to us all, giving me this icy red look of his Sharingan as I just grin to him before waving.

The look of his eyes widening a tiny bit shows that no one does that to him before he looks down to Kisame.

"See ya," I call to my brother who gives me a VERY pissed off look.

"You're going to let me get kidnapped?!"

"You think I can take on two S-ranked ninja-criminals? HA! I laugh in your face brother!" I chuckle a little as I swear my brother is giving me a pissed off look. "Well, seeya Kisame and Itachi, I hope we meet again," I say with a cheeky grin as Kisame looks at me before looking at Itachi like questioning if I am sane or not.

With a shrug from Kisame, Itachi takes off into the trees as does Kisame as I wave to my brother; lucky bastard gets to go meet the Akatsuki, I hate his guts right now. Fucking lucky bastard.

"Don't rape the Akatsuki members Robo! That's my job!" I yell quickly as I remembered that the Akatsuki people have sexy as fuck members but yeah… my brother is straight last time I checked. Hopefully the members won't turn him gay… or bi… I don't need a gay/bi brother at home. He scares me enough.

I spin on my heels and start heading back into the middle of the village, what can I do to pass the time?

"Yeah!" I yell happily as the song 'Dead – Chemical Romance' pops into my head and I grin as I hum and sing.

"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?" I sing while hopping along the rooftops as many people either seem to give me crazy looks or just ignore me. Aww people have learned to ignore me like they do at home.

"The ending of your life, and if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting. Babe, did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this!" I sing and the next thing I know; a kunai just misses my face. "HOLY SHIZZLES!" I yell while tripping on the tip of my foot and go rolling down the roof and onto the floor. If this body didn't feel pain… I would be in a lot of it and I don't mean the six paths of Pein. I'm not being perverted there… okay maybe I am.

"You suck at singing, stop it already," I hear a familiar Egg-crap yell as I glance up to see said small Egg-crap glaring down at me, looking quite annoyed.

"Hello Egg-crap, your brother went that way!" I yell while pointing in the direction I just came from and watch as his eyes dart to where I'm pointing before looking back at me with a bigger glare.

"Stop lying," shit-dick. I'm telling the truth.

"I'm not, pinky swear," I say childishly while holding my pinky up to him as he rolls his eyes before stepping over me and walking off somewhere… my instincts tell me to follow… which I shall do.

"Stop following me," Sasuke says for maybe the… fifth time as I follow behind him with a straight face… man I feel like a cool stalker.

"Hell no, I'm bored and I don't wanna go to sleep yet," plus you're brother is rape-able and I have no doubt you are under that shirt.

"Well go find the dope to entertain yourself," he says back as I whine a little in my throat, causing him to give me this annoyed look.

My response to Egg-crap saying this is one thing, drop to the floor and pretend to start crying, why, he'll look like an asshole which everyone will see him for… OMJ I AM AN EVIL MASTERMIND!

"Oi, stop crying," Egg-crap says with a raised voice as I just start crocodile crying more like a little kid.

This carries on for a couple minutes till… I finally get the words I want to hear.

"Fine! You can stay with me! Now stop crying!" Yes people… I have driven the Uchiha to the point of yelling… praise the Robin. I. am. Sizzling. Awesome.  
"Victory for the Robin!" I yell happily as my crying stops and the little Uchiha narrows his eyes on me, just now noticing I was faking it. God I'm not a baby, you may be with your dingo plushie but I'm not. Playing possum is easy a hell.

Once the Uchiha stops giving me weird looks, I follow after him as he starts heading towards the market place of the village and see many stalls are still open, people talking to each other and buying all types of food.

Following like the smartass I am, I follow the tiny Uchiha into one shop then another then another and caseloads of other shops till I am forced to carry a few bags as the tiny Uchiha has ran out of hands as he is now holding six bags, three in each.

"And I thought my brother loved to shop," I say with boredom in my voice as Egg-crap spares me the littlest of glares while heading in the direction of the Uchiha compound. As we walk, I think. Should I tell Weasel-Junior about what has happened with Sexy-Weasel-Senior or should I just keep this to myself for a few video game years… hmm… this is a hard question.

"Oi," I hear a 'Oi' so I look up to see Egg-crap at his house, his door open as he stands in the doorway with the bags I am holding… the fuck!?

I look to my hands and see I have no bags… the fuck… he stole his bags back!

"Are you coming inside or not," he questions while turning tail and adventuring into his house as I blink my eyes before taking a slow, cautious step inside before closing the door behind me.

I follow him inside and into the kitchen where the male of the Uchiha is putting the food away and into very weird places… since when did we put milk in the fridge? We put it in the MINI fridge. I said MINI fridge not 'silence' FRIDGE!

I then walk into the living room and my eyes spot a black kotatsu. Seeing this amazing thing, I drive under it and make myself comfy as it is VERY warm and heavenly.

I turn onto my stomach and watch from my spot in the living room as Sasuke pulls this gothic-fucking-awesome apron on before pulling some eggs, bacon and other epic stuff out and starts cooking like a pro. I lean on my palm as he cooks and I can't help but admire his cooking skills and how… professional he looks as he looks… he almost looks like he's enjoying it.

"I'm done," Sasuke calls as I sit up from my seat under the black kotatsu. Overall, his food smells amazing. Damn the midget can cook and he's rich… what else don't I know about him? Maybe that he is a girly girl under this all? Ahh… he's a shit crazy bitch! Knew it… I fucking KNEW IT.

He places the food down on the kotatsu and I stare in wonder at the food I cannot name… must be Japanese. Wonderful, wonderful, Japanese food.

"Stop drooling," he says as I quickly wipe my mouth to see I was actually drooling… lovely like eggs

I give the egg-crap a slight glare before grabbing the chopsticks that he lied out for me. What a nice egg-crap he is. I really hope you become a good wife one day. May that man have a good wife… yeah.

I try a little of the Japanese food and hum softly at the taste with my eyes closed in delight.

I crack open my left eye a little to see Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face before I open my eyes and dig into the food like the person I am since it is EPIC! Bloody epic ya know!

It doesn't take long for me to finish my share of food so I lie back on my back before tapping the air; letting my eyes scan over the icon before I check the relationships.

I scan my eyes over them all and see that Sasuke seems to think I am an 'interesting person' and that I am 'worth some of his time' which makes me shrug while glancing to the frozen person who has some chopstick ends in his mouth.

I scan my eyes over Itachi to see that he is 'keeping a close eye' on me and he thinks that I will 'change the future for the better' if I 'try to keep the information hidden' for now.

I yawn a little while I check over the relationships that I haven't even met yet.

It seems that most of the Akatsuki members have heard of me from Itachi and Kisame and that they have been told to 'keep a close eye on her' and to also 'visit the area around the village from time to time, hidden' which makes me feel very special and makes me grin. Yes! Akatsuki members near the leaf village for me to terrorise! Yeah!

I close my eyes for a second before yawning loudly. I flip through the person and stop on another person, and Gaara to see he doesn't know me at all so that makes me frown a little. Gaara is sexy as fuck in the future! I will make the sexy bugger like me or better yet… _know _me!

I hum softly to myself for a second before switching to the skills part of the screen and see that almost all of my skills have improved… but swimming… I really suck at swimming.

I shake my head a little before glancing to the 'time left' part of the screen and see I have a little under an hour before I can log out which makes me nod my head softly. Alright, sounds good.

I slowly take my hand away from the screen and watch the world go back to moving; letting me yawn a little as Sasuke eats his food.

I slowly stand up from my seat under the kotatsu and I already feel the eyes of an egg-crap.

"I'll be taking my leave then batshit," I say with a glance to the butt-crap as I stretch my arms a little before twisting my ankles a little as they throb from not moving. "Thanks for the food," I say to him while walking towards the exit of his… home I guess? "I'll pay you back for the food later!" I call back as I see a shuriken just miss my eye but leaves a little cut on my cheek as I feel blood run down my cheek.

"Make me lunch for tomorrow's mission."

"Excuse me egg-crap?" did he say that correctly or did I have a stroke? My money is on the stroke. If I lose… may Jashin eat my soul and Sasuke's first child? Wait… all of his midget Uchiha children.

"Are you hard of hearing," he questions as I turn to him with a twitching eyebrow, he is giving me this blank-unimpressed look which makes me say this… I AM NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU! Damn you! "I said to make me lunch for tomorrow, I'm sick of store-brought bentos." Said the midget Uchiha.

My eye twitches for a couple more seconds before rolling my eyes at him and heading out of his door while grabbing my shoes on the way and tugging them on as I walk home. If only there were busses and cars in this world… then Sasuke could get hit by one.

I look up to the sky and see how dark it is that all of the stars are out and the moon is almost full. Then again, it is probably almost ten at night about now.

I walk my normal routine home and decide to stop at an open-twenty hour shop for a snack, buying some store-brought riceballs and truthfully… they don't look so nice.

My mind flies back to Egg-crap and think… does he buy THESE everyday? The poor-poor sod. If I wasn't hungry I wouldn't eat these.

I open my riceballs to taste them only to completely regret it and spit it out like I ate shit… fucking tasted like it! Oh lord my lord mouth taste horrible!

Jesus… my mouth taste horrible.

I spit into my hand a bit as I eye the other food which hasn't been cooked for even cut, that food looks a fuck load better then that riceball.

I buy some random bits of food which I can easily make some random bits of food like some soups, dried fish and bits like that.

I yawn a little while grabbing my bags and head for home. Maybe I should make bentos for everyone in my team? I have more then enough food and it wouldn't be so bad to cook for people… plus my cooking isn't super… I can cook food to the point where I kinda like it. I don't LOVE it but I like it.

I skip slightly while walking home and a song pops into my head, since I'm a crazy bitch I decide to sing it~!

"Rawr! Rawr!" I yell with a grin as I spin on my heel and notice no one is here.  
"I have a heart, I swear I do! But just not, baby, when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say you love me! Hush if you know what's good for you! I think you're hot, I think you're cool! You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school! But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus! Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!" I sing to myself as I see my home just up ahead and I pop the door open with one hand before walking inside of my wonderful home.  
I hum a new tune to myself as I close the door behind me and head to the kitchen to start on the bentos to see Hayate in the kitchen with a cup of coffee from the look of it.

"You're back," he says as I nod my head to him before placing all of the bags down on the island counter, "where have you *cough* been this whole time?" he asks as I glance back to him before taking the stuff out of the bags and lay them out on the counter.

"Let me think," I say before tapping a finger against my cheek, "I visited a hot guy and his fishy friend, my bro got bitch-napped, I got food given to me by the egg-crap and I went shopping." I say with a smirk as Hayate gets this confused look before shaking his head in a way that says 'I-shouldn't-have-asked' which is why I question why you did. "Can you get me four bento boxes out pretty please Hayate-kuun~" I say with a fake-flirting tone which makes him cough into his fist before looking for said bento boxes.

"Making lunch for your team?"

"Yep, you are right my sexy-guardian," I say while rolling my eyes which makes him cough again and I see Yugao walk down from the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Robin, please stop embarrassing Hayate," she nags as I roll my eyes a little before getting the boxes from said Hayate and see that each box has four separate sections in them, meaning four separate bits of food.

"You guys may go, I am cooking in here," I say while waving a wooden spoon at them as Yugao chuckles a little while quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving the room with a unsure Hayate… don't worry dude, I won't blow up the kitchen this time!

"You don't have to look like a movie star~ Ooh I think you're good just the way you are~ Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?" I sing with a happy tune as I start by washing the vegetables and fruit and start shaping some of them as some kunais, swords and other awesome things which look awesome as they are colourful weapons!

"You don't have to roll like a millionaire~ Baby I would go with you anywhere~ we don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see!" I sing happily while washing the rice and fish now. I start making sushi with the bits and then start on the eggrolls and egg-fried rice.

I clap my hands together as I have filled up three sections with rice and egg-fried rice with the colourful fruit; then sushi and then just bits of fish. The last section shall have riceballs with a little bowl of sauce to dip some bits of the food into.  
You know can nobody get down like us! We don't fuck 'till we get enough! C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop~ Break it down, show me what you've got," I continue as I finish off my bentos, place them carefully in the fridge for tomorrow and yawn at my success and hear the continuous tones of 'level up' ring in my head for maybe the fifth time. Man I LOVE that sound~

I hum slightly as I stare at my finished results before heading upstairs to sleep like a dead body. I really wanna sleep right now.

I slowly change out of my clothes, into a pair of blue shorts and blue tank top, and drop into my bed which is soo warm and fluffy.  
I yawn to myself while stretching my arms to the starry sky to the side of me and I wonder something.

What happens in this game at the very end like… do I keep playing till I'm old and all that horrible snazzy? That sounds horrible personally but yeah. Wonder if I'll meet all the people in this game anyway since I reeeeaaaally wanna meet Deidara, Sasori and Hidan; meaning the sexiest people ever to make the Naruto lines! I love the Akatsuki… it is full of fit guys and they are super powerful and… well scary as we all saw with Kisame and Itachi… yay.

I yawn a little more to myself before rolling over to my side and close my eyes a little, letting my fingers tap the air and lace the exit button as I press down, closing my eyes as I do so.

"Robin you bitch!" is the first thing I hear in my 'wonderful' world.

"Piss off Robo," I say while sitting up from the floor, rubbing my eyes as the sunlight starts to enter them.

"You fucking left me with the Akatsuki! DUDE! That Deidara guy is fucking annoying with his 'hmm', 'un' and 'yeah'! I mean seriously!? And don't get me started on the others." Meaning my brother has now met them… lovely.

"Dude you're surrounded by sexy guys and girl-"

"I'm not gay!"

"Your point?" and this earns me a horrible look from him. What a lovely brother he is. "You gotta keep me posted on their activity okay," I say with puppy eyes as he narrows his blue eyes at me before rolling them and flipping a little bit of his fringe out of his face.

"Whatever," is his response before walking out of my room with an annoyed look as I smile a little bit before lying down on my own bed and think some stuff through.

Kakashi is being a douche like always. Naruto is adorable as ever. Sasuke is being kinda nice and fuck-able. Itachi is keeping a lovely eye on me who makes me want to fuck him as always but sadly my American friend has dibs on him and I respect her dibs. Hayate and Yugao are as nice as ever as I know. And… my life is pretty good in that world compared to my own life here… whoa… well that just sucks.

* * *

**Everyone I'm sorry for the late update! It is amazing how signing College entry stuff and having a super nice-anime-fan-insanely-cute-BF takes up your time. I have signed up to two colleges so far and I already have a place in one and I just had a date with my BF! A movie date at my house and my parents don't mind him when I expected my dad to murder him truthfully.**

**Anyways, the poll is still up and it goes:**

**Sasuke – 14**

**Gaara – 7**

**Deidara – 7**

**Sasori – 5**

**Itachi – 5**

**Hidan – 4**

**Naruto – 3**

**Neji – 3**

**Overall, it is going well for Sasuke! The votes are still on so anyone who haven't voted yet! I would vote soon to up your favourite couple! Fanart is always happy to get and thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and favourite-ing!**


End file.
